The Angel Caught in the Storm
by LightintheDarkTempest
Summary: Angel finally thought shed outrun her past with her best friend. Yet as they meet the bladebreakers and she finds herself falling for Kai, what will happen when her past returns to claim her? I will come for you he said. But would he? KaiOC TalaOC
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade (that's an obvious one) only the story and characters with which I have placed them in

The bladebreakers sat anxiously in their seats as the bus carrying them to their hotel bumped roughly about on the old dirt roads. They were just outside the city limits, Tyson as usual was complaining about his stomach, Kenny was typing away on his laptop, Max and Ray were playing hangman on the misted windows and Hilary was going off on Tyson about his bottomless pit of a stomach. Kai simply sat in a seat towards the back by himself, eyes closed as he concentrated on the soothing rhythm of the rain hitting the window and roof. It felt quieting to him and he listened clearing his mind for the upcoming tournament. The thunder roared occasionally in the distance as lightning slashed across the skies illuminating the muddy roads, the wet grass, and the dripping trees. They were heading for just another tournament and yet Kai felt like something strange was going on. It was as if he was missing something, something important. But what?

"Are we there yet?" groaned an impatient Tyson

"Does it look like were there yet?" Hilary retorted

Tyson was about to shoot his mouth off yet again when Max pointed up ahead through the rain at a dark figure,

"Hey guys, whats that?"

The bus came to a sudden screeching halt and stopped just in front of the cause, a tree lay over the road stopping them. The driver grumbled as he got out to look at it.

He didn't know why, but the pit of Kai's stomach tightened, as if trying to warn him. 'But what was there to warn him about' he thought.

The driver now soaked returned to his seat drenched,

"I need you boys' help moving that thing outa the way before I can drop you guys off at your hotel."

None of them looked too excited about it but Max, Ray, Kai and Tyson got out to help the driver push the log off the road.

"Kenny shouldn't you be helping them?" asked Hilary

"No, uhh..I.. thought that I should guard the bus."

Hilary merely rolled her eyes and stared out the fogging window.

Meanwhile Outside

"Let's roll it over to the side" said the driver

"Are you kidding? This things huge!" complained Tyson looking at the rather large tree in front of him.

"Lets just get this done. Its raining harder." Offered Ray drenched already.

"Yeah, and its freezing out here!" Max managed to mumble through his now chattering teeth.

All five of them lined up and slowly started rolling the log with their combined strength when suddenly a movement in the darkness of the trees caught Kai's eye. He quickly stood up looking piercingly where he had sworn he had just seen a figure.

"Kai what're you doing!" Tyson yelled as the log suddenly became even harder to push.

But Kai's attention was soon set at the bottom of the tree, it hadn't fallen because of lightning or old age, it had been sawed. Recently. This was no accident he realized but just before he could realize the full extent of the danger, out of nowhere it seemed they were surrounded by dark mysterious cloaked figures.

"Whoa are you?" Tyson demanded his voice starting to quake a bit.

There was no reply; the figures simply stared at them form under their dark concealing hoods.

The rain poured harder and harder and none of the bladebreakers could tell if the figures were armed or not.

"This isn't good." Mumbled Max as he counted them

'Ten of them.' Kai thought, 'but what do they want? They've got us, for now, but why?'

Finally one figure stepped forward. A strong gust of wind thrashed against him playing with his cape as he walked menacingly against it as he stood before them. From what Tyson could tell he had a muscular build and was a few inches taller than Kai, Tyson found himself starting to get nervous. 'What am I gonna do?" he thought wanting to panic.

They didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching from a treetop above them, whispering as they watched.

"What d'ya think Jess?" asked the first, a girl with dark (nearly black) brown hair and piercing, fiery green eyes that had a depth so deep one could stare and be lost forever within them if she didn't look away.

"Well the one in the middle is kinda.." the first started a blonde with shining green eyes that matched her sanguine personality perfectly.

"You know what I meant" cut in the other trying to hide the small grin on her face.

Jess laughed to herself, "sorry."

Angel watched the cloaked figures below them and looked back and forth between the bladebreakers and the dark figures she knew so well. As she saw their leader start towards Tyson and his team she knew what his intent was, and it wasn't good.

"Get ready to cover me okay?"

"Got it." Replied Jess noticing the tone in he friends voice.

The cloaked figure stared down menacingly at Tyson. Then flashed an evil grin as the lightning flashed revealing the lower part of his face from under the hood. as he slowly started reaching into his cloak for something,

"Goodbye, Tyson." He muttered.

Before anyone could react a figure fell from the trees above them and landed kneeling on one knee on the ground, beyblade ready to launch and a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Problem gentlemen?" she grinned

"Angel." Growled the figure," though only one other person heard it besides Angel herself "stay outa this."

"I think not."

"It's none of your concern! Now back down or you'll share their fate!"

"You'll have to get through me first!"

"With pleasure." Yelled the cloaked figure getting agitated as he pulled out his beyblade and launcher. Angel launched her blade followed by the figures. The two blades set upon each other fiercely in the mud both on the attack. Soon however, Angel proved to have more power over her blade than the figure whose attacks, she noticed, were hard but not in the least bit accurate. Seeing his blade being pushed back further and further the cloaked figure gave a signal to his men who in turn all launched their blades. All set upon Angel at once, attacking her at every angle. Angel couldn't hold out much longer but the figure wouldn't be happy with that. He would break Angel once and for all. She would fail! And then, she would rejoin his master.

The bladebreakers all reached for their beybades seeing the girl so outnumbered but they found astoundingly that they had left their blades on the bus! What could they do? They could only watch and wonder who this chic was, and hope that she would somehow miraculously win.

Angel was having a tough time keeping her blade spinning. 'Thank God these guys are amateurs!' she thought. Suddenly one blade broke from the pack coming straight for her! She dodged it barely in time as it slammed into the dirt just past her and stopped.

'One down' she thought.

'This is crazy!', thought the cloaked figure, 'I have her outnumbered ten to one now and still she's winning!' 'But wait!' the cloaked figure looked at Angel more closely,'shes tiring fast! There's no way she can hold out forever. Now's the perfect time to attack the bladebreakers. I know what she'll do, she'll send her blade out to protect them and in so doing she'll leave herself wide open and then, she'll be out of my way forever!' he thought grinning to himself. Suddenly he gave another signal to his men as five blades broke off from their attack on Angel and headed straight for the bladebreakers. At first Angel thought that they would simply duck and stay outa their way but then she noticed that they couldn't see them! They wouldn't see them till it was far too late; she had to help them. Instinctively, Angel sent her blade flying after the five who were now flying straight for the unsuspecting bladebreakers. It made contact with the first then rebounded hitting the second one, which knocked the third off course. She slammed into the mud only to fly out of it with even more determination as she shattered the fourth one, one more. It was now only a foot away from Kai who was now just starting to see it through the rain but before his reflexes could kick in it was slammed hard out of the way and flew over his shoulder into the mud. He gazed at the blade that had saved him then at the now defenseless girl ahead of him. Her blade wasn't going to make it back in time as the remaining blades started attacking her. She dodged them but one was flying straight for her flanked by two others. Her blade wasn't going to make it in time! What could he do? He felt so helpless! This girl had saved them an din so doing she was now going to get hurt all because they had left their blades for the first time in the bus! But to all of the bladebreakers shock and relief, a blade flew down form the trees and knocked the blades off course just as the girl's own blade returned to defend her.

"Let's finish this!" the girl screamed a she blade and the blade that had just defended her begin circling the remaining blades. They circled faster and faster swooping in and attacking at every change in angle and within second had knocked out the rest of the blades. The cloaked figures eyes blaze din fury as his blade flew landing hard in the mud before him. He picked it up and glared at Angel,

"We'll meet again!" he growled.

"I'm counting on it." Stared the blazing eyes of Angel matching his stare.

The cloaked figure disappeared then into the woods from whence they had come almost as quickly as they had come. The bladebreakers looked in awe at the exhausted figure before them some thirty feet away. She turned her head slightly to look at them.

Kai gazed as if mesmerized, at the girl. Suddenly lightning flashed and Kai saw the fire blazing in her eyes, yet in that brief second his mind memorized those eyes as they mesmerized him so.

Angel started walking towards them, blade newly caught in her hand. Her head was slightly bowed as the rain drenched her even further and the wind played with her now completely soaked hair. The darkness and rain hid most of her features, as the rest were unclear through the wind.

"Thanks for the help. Though I think we could've managed. But those were some awesome moves out there! Who are you? Can we atleast give you a lift?" Tyson started rambling as the girl got closer and closer, but to h is puzzlement she walked right past them and with a hidden glance at Kai disappeared into the gusting win and rain. Without receiving a thank you, a handshake, or anything.

"Wait!" Max called into the rain and wind, his voice lost in the thunder. But the girl had already disappeared. Faded into the rain and wind.

"Well that was weird." Began ray after a few moments.

"Yeah", agreed Max, "Who was that?"

"I dunno Max, but I'm glad she showed up." Ray nodded as they all still gazed at where she had walked away.

"Let's just move this and get to the hotel." Said Tyson already pushing against the log to no avail. Max and Ray joined him along with the completely confused driver. Kai still stood watching where the girl had just left. There was no trace of her ever being there now, but he had noticed as she had passed him that her arm was bleeding. One of the blades evidently got through. 'So she saves u, but wants nothing in return? Hn. I don't need to be saved. Yet what's it about her…' Kai's mind trailed off searching for what he was trying to explain to himself but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Tyson's screaming.

"A little help here Kai."

Kai merely grunted and soon all five of them had pushed the tree aside and once again were on their way to their hotel. Tyson, Max, and Ray talked excitedly to Kenny and Hilary about the mysterious girl and the amazing battle that had taken place in the storm outside. Kenny hadn't been able to get a clear view outside to record The battle much less see what had happened so he and Hilary were mesmerized as they began telling al of what had just happened in detail.

Kai simply closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. 'Those eyes.' He kept thinking as he remembered them over and over again. 'Those green blazing eyes that seemed to see right through him. Like he couldn't hide anything from them. It was like she saw right into his very soul and as if he got a glance into hers.' But before Kai could finish any of his thoughts they came to a stop at their hotel.

Everyone was dead tired as they stumbled up to their rooms. Hilary had one small room to herself that was connected by a door to a lager one that all five boys would share. The boys were too tired to fight too long over who got the beds and it ended being Tyson, Max and Kenny, who slept in the three beds, Ray claimed the small couch and Kai managed to pry a pillow away form Tyson and slept on the floor. Within minutes all were fast asleep, and Kai was still haunted by the silhouette painted against a lightning slashed sky as two eyes stared at him piercingly. They seemed to look only at him as if they both felt the same shockwave that pulsed between them. Little did he know that not far away, another was having the same dream.


	2. Meetings and Mysteries

Well hey sorry that I didn't give you guys an intro or anything really to my story. I just kinda gave it to you, but thanx loads to moonshine for the awesome review, really it helps to know someone atleast thinks something of that rough chapter. Just to explain a few things this story is pretty much as side one to another one that im writingnon fan fic Im using it to basically to either rev up my writing skillslolor because I have some ideas that wont work in my other story. Either way it all comes down to this may not be my best work, but its gonna be fun to come up with. The first chapter wasn't that bad I don't think but if you stick around ill s how you the mysteries and troubles I tried to allude to in my summary(though somehow I accidentally didn't post half of it. lol come on give me a break im new at this.) So yeah heres the second chapter and I hope you find this atleast a bit amusing. Review if you want to but im not gonna force you to. Peace out. 

LightInTheDarkTempest

Chapter 2: Meetings and Mysteries

"Hey Angel get up will ya?" yelled Jess hitting her sleeping friend with a pillow. Angel waved her away with a moan. "No you don't, come on wake up!" Jess screamed from beside her bed. Angel opened her eyes and glanced quickly around the room before returning to Jess who had a very humored look plastered on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," laughed Jess " you just always look like you have no clue where you are in the morning."

Angel smiled tiredly as she sat up in bed. It was 7 a.m. by the alarm clock across the room.(Jess had learned that unless she wanted Angel to throw the alarm clock across the room in Th morning she had to keep it on the other side of the room.) The shuttle that would take them to the tournament left at 8:30 and they should probably leave at about 8:15 Angel decided.

Angel stood up in a daze and washed her face with cold water in the bathroom hoping that the extreme coldness would wake her up. She found herself nearly go into shock because of the coldness of the water as it nearly number her face but it had worked, she was now definitely awake. She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans, faded and flared at the bottom, then started searching for a shirt. She glanced at the bandaged cut on her left arm. It still hurt a bit but other than that she should be able to blade like her old self.

"Angel it's your turn to make breakfast so hurry it up!" Jess yelled from the kitchen.

Angel finally grabbed her black shirt that said _Leviathan_ across the front in white lettering and after putting it on walked to the kitchen to see Jess sitting on one of the barstools waiting for her.

"How's the arm?"

"It's alright." Angel shrugged as she walked around to the other side of the barstool and into the kitchen. " Thanks for backing me up last night Jess."

"No prob." Smiled Jess in a nonchalant voice.

Angel smiled at her act, "So what d'ya want for breakfast?"

A grin flickered across Jess' face and a humored glint lit up in her eyes, "Quesadillas!"

"Come on, for breakfast?" Angel whined laughingly

"Yup. I cant help it you make the best ones. I've been craving one since last week!"

Angel laughed to herself at her friends' comment. Some things never change she pondered.

Kai was the first to wake up the next morning, it was 6 a.m. by the clock on the wall of their hotel room and they needed to leave by 8:00. He got up, took a shower, and dressed before quietly creeping outside onto their small balcony. For awhile he simply stood there, leaning on the railing as he watched the sunrise and felt the warm wind brush lightly against his cheek. He cleared his mind as he sighed deeply only to have it invaded by thoughts of those green eyes. Why the heck were they still on his mind! What made them so different form anyone else? Why wouldn't they just leave him alone and stop staring at him as if they could see all that went on within him. As if they understood his pain, his past. As if they wanted to know more, wanted to know _him_. Kai took another deep breath before letting it all out slowly. What's happening to me anyways? I can believe how stupid I am to allow myself to be so….haunted, by some girls' eyes. Especially by some girl who thinks she needs to save _me_!

Angel stood alone on the balcony, as a now slightly cold wind brushed against her cheek and played gently with her hair. She could hear Jess still getting ready inside as she looked down at her beyblade.

"Well Ryker," she whispered "You ready for another tournament?"

Her beyblade seemed to glow in reply spreading warmth through her hand. Angel smiled and breathed in the cool fresh air.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." A voice whispered in her mind

"Ryker. What if something goes wrong? What if, _they_ show up?" Angel thought

"Then we will stand against them together. Be strong and courageous my young mistress." Replied Ryker soothingly.

Angel breathed in the cool air one more time before going back inside to grab her stuff.

Kai had grabbed as much of the free continental breakfast as he dared dodging the glares from the other guests and employees and marched up to the boys' room. The smell of doughnuts, bagels, and fresh muffins instantly awoke Tyson whose loud mouth and even louder eating habits awoke the others up as well. Soon all save Kai were fighting to get food from Tyson who had convinced himself that it was all his. Kai really didn't care for breakfast right now, besides it was almost time to leave.

Angel started packing her bag with the gear she'd need. She laid out her launcher and beyblade then took her portable dvd player, her switchfoot and MxPx CDs, grabbed her and Jess' dvd collection, a water bottle, and an extra bandage for her arm. She buckled her specially designed black belt on and inserted her launcher and beyblade into their corresponding places. She threw on her favorite black jacket that had virtually no collar and two red stripes that went up her arms, stopping atop her shoulders. That's everything she thought. As she slung her leather messenger bag diagonally over her shoulder then headed into the small living room of her and Jess' apartment.

"Ready to rock and roll." Smiled Angel

Jess laughed at the intended lameness of Angel's comment, "yeah lets go."

Together they headed out and soon were almost to the shuttle stop for their ride to the tournament.

Kai grumpily waited in the lobby for the others to come down so that they could leave. He couldn't understand what was taking them so long but just as he was about to go up and drag them downstairs he heard arguing, followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. Finally Tyson and Hilary came into view followed by max, Ray and Kenny. Kai took the key from the unnoticing brown haired girl, who was still screaming at Tyson, then caught the other key that Ray tossed to him. After pocketing both, Kai led the group out into the sunshine, following the sidewalk to their shuttle stop a few blocks away. Will they ever shut up? Wondered Kai as Tyson and Hilary went at it again and again.

"You okay Kai?" asked Ray who now walked beside him

"Hn." Answered Kai in reply. The last thing he needed was Ray thinking there was something wrong.

Kai soon quickened his pace a bit leaving Ray to trail a bit behind him. He just seems so distant since last night. What's going on anyways? Ray wondered.

Angel and Jess stood waiting for the shuttle that would be picking them up soon. Jess was playing on her cellphone while Angel leaned against the building where the stop was. Angel casually looked at her surroundings. This was the stop they'd been assigned to but was anyone else coming? She wondered. As she looked down again Jess startled her out of her thoughts,

"Angel you'll never guess who were riding with!"

Angel looked up to see the Bladebreakers crossing the street to join them. This isn't good! She thought to herself.

"What do we do?" asked Jess worriedly

"Pray they didn't see either of us well enough to recognize us last night." Angel replied calmly as she could.

Just as she had said her last words the bladebreakers arrived. At first, they didn't seem to acknowledge Jess and Angel's presence, but then it seemed to dawn on them that they were all going on the same shuttle.

"Who are they?" Max whispered to Ray, Tyson and Kenny.

"I dunno." Ray replied glancing inconspicuously at Jess and Angel

"I've never seen them before." Kenny stated

Tyson shrugged and gave them a look of "Ill go find out" and headed over to Jess.

"Hi, you guys waiting for the shuttle too?" Tyson asked walking up to where Jess and Angel were standing.

Jess being more outgoing than Angel answered for them.

"Yeah. I'm Jessica, and this is Angel." Jess replied motioning to Angel who still leaned against the building.

"I'm Tyson."

"Nice to meet you." Jess began, "So I take it that's your team?"

"Yup." Tyson beamed, "You wanna meet them?"

"Sure" Jess replied taking a quick glance at Angel who looked a bit uneasy about it all.

"Ok, follow me." He said motioning for Jess and Angel to follow him over to his awaiting teammates.

Jess looked back again at Angel who nodded her head and joined her. They walked side by side behind Tyson to the team they knew to be the Bladebreakers.

"Guys, this is Jessica and Angel." He said motioning to the two girls behind him, " and this is Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and that's Kai." Each one smiled at Jess and Angel as Tyson said their name except Kai who merely stood there, arms folded and eyes closed leaning slightly against a nearby tree.

"You're the bladebreakers right." Asked (more like stated) Angel knowingly

"Yeah." Answered Tyson proudly.

"What team are you two part of?" asked Max

Jess quickly glanced at Angel who caught her stare through the corner of her eye and nodded slightly. "The Burning Dawn"

Before they could say anymore, the shuttle pulled up. Angel waited as Jess ran back to get her bag then they boarded the shuttle as Ray and Kai stepped aside to let them get on first. Kai looked up at Angel as she thanked him and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Recognition flared into Kai's mind at the sight of those all too familiar-like green eyes that now seemed to look a little bit…. Frightened? The eyes were suddenly pulled from his view as Jess pulled Angel after her onto the bus. Kai shook his head trying to tell himself he was imagining things, as he was the last to board. The shuttle was a small, ten seater at best. He went directly to the back and sat down, not even noticing that Angel sat in the same seat to his right.

Jess sat next to Ray and talked with both him and Max (who sat behind them) occasionally hearing comments from Tyson who sat in front of them as he argued with Hilary across the aisle.

"The Burning Dawn." Began Ray, " that's an awesome name."

"Yeah." Agreed Max, " who came up with it?"

"Angel did." Jess replied

"Where's the rest of your team or is it just you and her?" asked Ray

"That's kinda a hard question." Sighed Jess, "atleast you didn't ask Angel." She muttered to herself yet Ray and Max overheard her.

"What do you mean?" Max asked innocently glancing at a just as curious and puzzled Ray.

For awhile Jess was silent as if realizing perhaps she'd let on too much. Yet what's the harm in simply telling them a little bit? She was tired of keeping it all in. Just letting them know a small bit of it wouldn't hurt anything at all.

"We're the last two surviving members of our team." Jess finally sighed sadly as she looked intently at the seat space between her and Ray.

"What happened?" asked max taken back and of course feeling as sympathetic as one could.

"I don't quite remember." Jess began, "and I don't really wanna talk about what I do remember."

Ray and Max nodded their heads understandingly and Jess was relieved when neither of them pushed her to tell them. Perhaps she could tell them about it someday.

Ray was about to let it go, when he remembered what Jess had muttered under her breath only moments before. He decided to carefully try and see if she would explain it.

"Umm, Jessica?" he started, "Why were you glad we didn't ask Angel?"

For awhile Jess merely looked at him with mixed emotions, Could she tell them this?

"She's still not over it." She replied simply.

"She see it all or something?" Max asked innocently.

Jess merely nodded "She still has nightmares about it at night and" she stopped short realizing she shouldn't be talking about this, but it had been killing her for a while now.

"And what?" asked Ray gently.

" I think she still blames herself for our teammates deaths." Jess finally let out quietly.

"That's terrible!" Max said, Ray nodding in quiet approval.

"I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I guess you two are just easy to talk to." Jess smiled a bit weakly.

For awhile there was silence as Ray and Max looked at the tormented object of their conversation pityingly.

"You know what," Ray started trying to brighten the mood.

"What" asked Jess curiously

"I think Kai's finally found someone just like him." Ray laughed as they all looked inconspicuously at the two figures in the back and laughed themselves. Both sat silently, arms crossed, and remained completely distant and silent as if aware of no one else on the bus.

"Actually as funny as it may sound," Jess began as they were looking at eachother again; "Angel can have a pretty good sense of humor when she wants to."

"Really?" Ray asked cocking one eyebrow to make Jess laugh.

"Yeah, but she has to be REALLY comfortable around you to do that." Jess explained

"Man I dunno if Kai knows what a sense of humor is sometimes." Laughed Max as Ray and Jess joined him.

"You know he seems really cold and serious to me." Jess commented when they had stopped laughing.

"He is," Ray answered, "Well for the most part."

"Angel can be that way." Jess said a bit pensively.

"So out of curiosity, why is she acting just like Kai fi she supposedly has a great sense of humor." Asked Tyson trying to ignore Hilary who was currently giving him a death glare form across the aisle.

" I dunno, guess you could say she's a bit uhh…nervous."

"Why?" asked Tyson confused.

"It's complicated. Angel's just been a loner for most of her life it seems. She's been pretty much a social outcast or reject her whole life. Groups and crowds tend to put her on edge." The blonde girl explained.

"What about you?" Tyson asked still trying to ignore Hilary who was glaring daggers in annoyance at him.

"I've never really had problems making friends "Jess laughed, "cant you tell."

"So how'd you become teammates with Angel then. I mean you guys seem like complete opposites." Asked Ray trying to figure out how these two had even met.

"Well we grew up together." Jess began," though Angel wasn't exactly a little angel to me when we were kids. She was always beating up on me as a kid and stuff. Then as we got older things began to change, I guess you could say I was popular or whatever and Angel well, she all but disappeared into the past. Yet when things got rough, and I watched my world fall apart before me, She was there. She helped me start a new life and ever since, we've been best friends. Still today, she's always guiding and advising me, even through the times I've let her down it would seem." A deep pensive look came upon Jess as she had spoken. Man why did she have to blurt this stuff out to them? They had just met today after all!

"Don't worry, young mistress. I sense that they truly do care, it's alright. Its only natural that you would want to get some of this off your chest." Whispered Rouge in her head soothingly.

After silence had seemingly consumed them Tyson finally broke it much to the distaste of Ray and Max.

"I'm bored." He grumbled ignoring the look shot at him by Ray and Max that clearly expressed his bad timing.

Jess laughed despite their looks which she easily read, "You guys wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"You have a movie?" asked Tyson perking up almost instantly.

Jess smiled laughingly. "Here hold on a sec and ill go get it."

Angel and Kai had sat in an odd sort of silence. Each thinking they remembered the other and one knowing the truth that they had for certain. Occasionally they would glance at eachother as if trying to see if the other would reveal what they were thinking, only to look away embarrassingly each time their eyes met. Does he know? Wondered Angel. If he does, why isn't he saying anything about it? He keeps looking at me like he remembers but why? Angel's thoughts were interrupted by Jess asking for the dvd player.

"Knew you'd ask for it." Angel grinned mockingly at the blonde.

"Shut up" laughed Jess as Angel handed it over to her along with their dvd collection. Jess returned to the waiting group. It seemed that now all of them besides Kai and Angel wanted to watch the movie. They argued lightly for a minute before deciding on Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Angel looked out the window tiredly as she heard the movie blasting from up near the front. She wished her arm would stop hurting.

When Kai heard the movie starting he knew it was safe to talk to Angel. If he was right, he for some reason didn't want the others to know just yet. He wanted some answers first.

"It was you last night, wasn't it." He whispered to angel.

Oh no! He did remember! Angel panicked on the inside and Kai saw it in her eyes, It was all the confirmation he needed.

"It's alright," he found himself saying, " I won't tell them."

Angel sighed a bit in relief.

"I want to know why." Whispered Kai now looking deep into her avoiding eyes.

Angel didn't know what to say but somehow she found the truth. "I didn't want to see you guys get hurt."

"Why would you care" he replied roughly.

"Why shouldn't I?" she questioned.

"You don't even know us." He replied emotionlessly.

"I didn't know I had to know someone before I wished them not to get hurt." Angel replied.

Silence followed for some time afterward. When Kai remembered that she had been cut last night. He glanced over to see if he had seen right, and saw the carefully concealed bandage from under sleeve. If it had been too deep she would've had to drop out of the tournament, yet she risked that to save them. He just couldn't understand it. She didn't even know them when she did that. She still didn't even know them.

Angel inconspicuously held her arm, which was now really starting to hurt.

Kai smiled inwardly noticing her attempt to hide her pain still, yet he felt somewhat concerned for her under his emotionless expression.

"How's your arm." He finally muttered. What the heck am I doing? He asked himself as soon as he'd said it.

"What do you mean?" Angel replied innocently.

"I know about the cut so don't bother pretending." He stated.

Angel grinned realizing shed been caught, " Its alright. I've had worse."

There they were again! Kai thought, those fiery green eyes. Except for a second he seemed to see a flash of pain spark through them only to disappear deep within the depths of her eyes. What kind of pain had she endured? He wondered to himself.

Angel grimaced a bit when they hit a bump. Man, its almost worse when I hold it cause each bump makes me hit it myself! She thought.

Kai noticed the pain pulse through her arm, how could she blade like this? The cut may not be that bad but it might just be enough.

Angel and Kai spent the rest of the ride in complete silence. Only interrupted by Jess returning the dvd player and dvds as they pulled to the tournament building. Angel nodded to Kai as they stood on the curb saying their good-byes. Jess was giving each of them a quick hug except for Kai whom she simply said good bye to, Angel shook her head. That girl sure knows how to make fast friends doesn't she Ryker. Angel laughed to herself. Ryker didn't reply but she could sense him smiling. Angel merely leaned against a sign that announced the tournament to be held just inside as she waited for her friend. Jess walked back to her smiling as Angel just stared deep in thought into the distance.

"Bye guys, it was fun hanging out with you." Jess waved as they each took opposite ways into the building.

Angel turned and Jess followed s they walked into the building to find their designated locker room.

"Well did they suspect anything?" asked Angel when they were alone in their locker room.

"Don't think so." Jess chimed.

"Good." Angel smiled then all of the sudden, with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I take it you had fun on the way."

Jess blushed, "Maybe a lil."

Angel laughed making Jess blush even more,

"Well did you have fun with the depressed mime-wanna-be?" Jess teased.

Angel shrugged hoping she wouldn't blush, then again, why would she be blushing? "He wasn't too bad."

Jess knew Angel was hiding something, she always seemed to read Angel like a book, but decided to drop it. "So who we up against first?

Angel smiled, "I think the Celts."

"When?" asked Jess

Angel could already see the wheels turning in her blonde companion's mind. "We have about an hour."

"Well wanna go roaming around and perhaps catch a few matches to possibly get a better idea of the competition."

Angel laughed at her friend unashamedly, realizing what jess really wanted to do.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jess

"Don't worry, you can go shopping. I'll just hang around here for a bit."

Really!" asked Jess getting excited.

"Yeah," Angel smiled.

A broad smile flashed across Jess' face. She turned to go out the door then stopped and started to turn back around.

"Hey Angel could I bor.." Jess turned and stopped mid-sentence to see Angel smirking and holding out $30."Thanx!" she said and then dashed out he door.

"You better be back on time!" Angel yelled after her.

"Don't worry, I will!" came the faint reply

Angel was now all alone in their small locker room. She closed her eyes to get some sleep and for awhile she did. but the feeling of being in a locker room again triggered something and she again remembered her two old teammates; Christian and Curtis. Their memory haunted her still. She opened her eyes in tears. She couldn't stay here; it brought back too many memories. Angel wiped the tears from her eyes and then stepped out into the hallway, closing the door to their locker room behind her. For awhile she walked around aimlessly, deep in thought. She passed by multiple that lay around the entrance to the huge arena. Jess would probably be in one of them but Angel didn't feel like shopping she just wanted to get away for awhile. She wanted to disappear. She looked and noticed a door that simply said ROOF on it. She knew it was restricted, but right now she had to get away. She silently stole through the door unnoticed and followed the stairs to the roof. The sun shone down on the mostly flat roof as Angel sat with her back to the wall in the shade. She stared intently at the roof in front of her wishing it would all go away. She didn't even notice the figure looking down at her strangely from on top of the ledge above her. Angel looked down at her watch. She might as well get ready for her and Jess' battle. She stood up and walked through the door, down the stairs and arrived at the locker room a minute before Jess.

Jess gave Angel back what she estimated to be $20.

"What'd you get?" asked Angel.

"Nothing. I ended up just hanging out with Ray and Max at one of the music shops." Jess smiled"Oh yeah they're coming to watch our match too."

"Great."Angel said sarcastically.

"So what happened to the rest of the money?" asked Angel.

"Huh?" asked Jess a bit lost for a second, "oh right. Well I convinced Ray to try out a Switchfoot CD but he only had like $10 so you helped him out."

"I'm so generous arent I." Angel replied sarcastically.

Jess laughed but noticed Angel was completely distant. Distant in a haunted sort of way.

"What's a matter Angel?" she asked

"Nothing."

"Liar." Jess mocked.

Angel simply pretended to look through her bag for something.

"Angel come on. Don't try and hold everything inside. You'll lose it. Please, just let me know." Jess pleaded.

Angel turned to look at Jess; she just couldn't seem to get anything to come out. She didn't even know how to say what was going on with her right now.

"I cant forget the memories Jess." She finally got out; " I can't seem to move on. I can't stop remembering how things were. I'm just constantly…haunted about what happened."

"Oh Angel, you have to stop blaming yourself like this. You have to let go." Jess replied soothingly.

"I know. I just can't forget…" Angels voice trailed off, she couldn't say anymore.

Jess looked at her friend worriedly.

Angel noticed and faked a laugh, "Don't worry Jess, I'll be okay."

"Promise you wont do anything stupid." Jess asked almost too fearfully.

Angel smiled and cocked her eyebrow, "Hey, its me."

"That's what worries me." Jess laughed as Angel faked a look of offense and hurt.

They still laughing shook on it.

"Well, lets go." Angel said leading the way to the stadium where the first battle was to take place. Little did they know who was going to be watching their battle with interest.

Okay well theres chapter two, I hate the way it ends but it took me long enough just type it up and i didnt have the energy to fix it anymore. Well I guess ill have chapter three up in a few days and possibly four a few days after that. It might slow down after that because thats as far as ive written, but who knows. let me know what you think. Peace out.


	3. They're Here!

Well here's the third chapter, I'm getting fast arent i. Well for whoever might be reading this, hope you enjoy cause I had some fun with this chapter.

LightInTheDarkTempest

Chapter Three: _Theyre _ here!

Angel and Jess strode indifferently down the hallway into the arena. Fans cheered from seemingly every direction as Jess and Angel noticed they'd arrived before their opponents. They lay their stuff down by their benches and waited.

"Hey, let me see your blade real fast." Angel asked.

Jess gladly let her see it. Proud of the adjustments she'd made to it. Angel studied the blade to make sure Jess had a good enough combination for their battle. Both looked up as the crowd roared trumpeting the arrival of the Celts, their opponents. Angel handed back Jess' blade to her and stood next to her blonde friend.

"Angel, can we really take them on?" asked Jess a little intimidated by the tall and built bladers across the beystadium platform.

"If we stick together we can."

Jess sighed to herself, telling her racing heart to trust that Angel was right. "So what's the plan?" asked Jess brightly.

"Odds are they'll try to gang up on you or something. We cant let them separate us. Just follow my lead and we'll figure it out based on their style."

"We're winging it again arent we." Jess smiled at her companion mockingly.

"Only a little bit." Angel grinned.

Jess looked up at the crowd noticing how many there really were. "Hey look its Ray and Max! Wait, all the Bladebreakers are here!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool." Angle replid only a bit amused, "Just don't go trying to show off hot shot." Angel teased

"I wont if you don't." Jess teased in return.

Angel and Jess were announced and approached the beystadium confidently.

"Either we'll pull the 'Amateur beyblader' stunt or we'll go full throttle." Angel whispered.

"Let's go full throttle!" Jess whispered back excitedly.

"It would be better if we were underestimated our first match. We don't want people to learn our full throttle style just yet." Angel hinted.

"Okay, you lead I'll follow." Jess smiled.

The two bladers representing the Celts took their marks opposite Jess and Angel. They greeted them formally then everyone waited for the countdown.

" A Scot and an Irishman by the sound of it. This should be interesting." Thought Angel

"3…2…1, Let it Rip!" yelled the entire stadium as the competitors launched their blades into the beystadium.

Their blades all went in with a flash. Right off the bat, Angel faked some 'rookie mistakes' as did Jess. Angel found that she was soon right about one thing, they definitely wanted to pick them off one at a time. The Scot cleverly attacked Angel's weaker defense knocking her off course as they ganged up on Jess.

"Not gonna happen!" Angel muttered as she put on some speed and rammed her way through their double attack in the nick of time to save Jess form being hit right out of the stadium.

"Perfect timing as usual." Jess grinned muttering to Angel.

Angel grinned then tried to lure them after her and to her surprise, her 'rookie moves' led them right into the trap she and Jess were setting for them. Were they actually going to fall for this? Angel wondered in amazement.

"Are those two amateurs or what." Tyson muttered as he watched Angel and Jess blade. Ray and Max shot him a look but couldn't say anything for they too were thinking the same thing.

"Actually no Tyson." Replied Kenny, going over the current stats with Dizzi furiously, " it's a trap, and quite a clever one too!"

"Huh?" Tyson asked as Kenny had now sparked all of their curiosities.

"They're luring them into thinking their amateurs, but each of their 'rookie mistakes' requires a lot of skill and concentration because if they truly were amateurs, Tyson, they would have lost already. Their setting something up but I don't know enough about either of their styles to figure out what!" Kenny replied longwindedly and quite exasperatedly as he watched the battle unfold on his laptop.

"What's going on Dizzi?" he finally asked sighing in defeat.

"Well I don't really know either, chief, but it looks to me like Angels calling all the shots and Jess is backing her up. Other than that I'm lost." Dizzi replied.

Angel finally saw it. The two Celts had finally become overconfident. Their blows were weaker and their moves became sloppier and more sluggish as they let off more and more. Angel glanced at Jess who knew what to do. They both managed to make their blades look completely unbalanced while they still maintained complete control over them.

"Wait for their last attack. Dodge then attack full throttle!" Angel murmered to Jess and Ryker, though he already knew what she had been planning to do.

"Look at them! They're falling apart! Maybe they really are amateurs Chief." Tyson said a bit mockingly.

"Chief you're not gonna believe this one." Dizzi interrupted.

"What?" he asked as all the bladebreakers suddenly took interest in his laptop.

"From the readings I'm getting off of Angel and Jess' blades, they aren't losing. Their still in complete control of their blades and building up power fast!" Dizzi hastily pointed out.

"What!" Tyson asked.

"In other words, Angel and Jess are making their blades look like their falling apart when really their building up power for a massive attack of their own!" Kenny summarized a bit patronizingly, "its brilliant!"

Tyson shot Kenny a glare that clearly said "I knew what she meant" but before he could say it Ray cut in.

"I'll say. That takes a lot of control!"

Max nodded his head in agreement. As Kai simply stared at the two wonderingly. Where had they learned to do that?

Angel grinned as the two Celts sent their blades in for their final attacks. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into!

"Here it comes Chief!" Dizzi announced excitedly to the bladebreakers.

"They're falling for it!" Tyson nearly screamed.

"Wait." Angel reminded Jess when she felt her uneasiness. The opposing blades were headed straight for them! "Now!" Angel finally told Jess as they both dodged their opponents' attacks.

"Ryker, Celtic Fury!" Angel screamed as a Red Dragon emerged from her blade, which now completely balanced out and went hungrily on the attack.

"Rouge, Flaming Claw!" Jess screamed as a red cougar appeared and attacked side by side with Ryker as he rushed forward at the two dumbfounded blades.

There was a burst of light as the blades clashed but when all looked again, the two Celts blades lay motionless at their feet. Angel and Jess' blades flew back into their awaiting hands as they walked over to shake hands with their opponents who merely looked at them angrily yet respectfully. As they approached the two merely stared at them, then nodding their heads stormed off without a word or another glance at them.

"So that's where you get it from." Jess laughed nudging her friend.

Angel laughed sarcastically as they walked back to their bench. (In case you didn't get that. She was teasing her about her habit to not even say goodbye, but to simply leave when she was upset or tired of being round you.) They were surprised to see the Bladebreakers coming down to meet them.

"Awesome job guys!" Tyson told them both.

"Yeah that was a brilliant strategy!" Kenny piped in.

"Yeah it was Angels idea." Jess laughed.

"And the way you guys controlled your blades, you even had Tyson fooled!" laughed Ray not even noticing the death glare Tyson shot him.

Jess laughed upon seeing it and Angel grinned slightly.

"Hey you guys wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Tyson asked.

Jess glanced at Angel begging her to come with her. Angel finally nodded, "Sure. That'd be awesome!" Jess replied for both of them. "I'm not staying forever though Jess." Angel whispered in her friends' ear as they followed the bladebreakers. Which Jess seemed to find oddly funny.

"So how did you know it would work?" Kenny asked Jess as they all sat around a table later on except for Angel who had run to put their stuff in their locker room.

"I didn't." Jess answered with a shrug.

"Then why'd you do it?" asked Max, " I mean you almost were knocked out in the first few minutes."

"Well, because I trusted Angel. She may take some risks, but she'd never let me down. Even when things start going wrong, she'll always find a way to pull through. I don't know how she does it but she does." Jess replied watching Angel return form putting their stuff away. She smiled inwardly when she noticed that another pair of eyes was watching her inconspicuously too. Kai? She wondered grinning on the inside evilly. This would be fun to tease Angel about later. She thought a bit evilly. Angel sat down in-between Jess and Kai and simply stared at what went on around her.

"Out of curiosity, where'd you two learn to blade like that?" asked Ray.

"Well Angel pretty much taught me a few years back." Jess started then stared at Angel who was pretending to zone out. "Angel." Jess nudged her.

"Wales." Angel replied a bit coolly,

"Where's that?" asked Tyson. Geography really wasn't his thing was it. Angel thought to herself

"In England you might say." Angel replied.

Just then a figure caught her eye. He stared at her and she stared back unflinchingly, as a cold shiver ran down her spine. The figure was quite a bit older, in his forties most likely, with dark black hair and piercing green eyes. His face and arms had weird painted designs on them. The like of which only two figures in the room had seen before. The figure started approaching their table. Jess noticed Angel's glare and followed it as she saw the figure approaching she let out a near gasp. He came closer and closer, soon Kai had noticed and watched the stare deepen and sharpen in intensity, there was something he definitely didn't like in that guys stare. Finally all the Bladebreakers noticed the figure as he stepped up to the table.

"Long time no see, huh Angel." He began mockingly.

Angel merely stared back, but Kai could sense the anger burning within her. "You have some nerve coming here!" Angel muttered angrily.

"You've cut me to the heart, Angel. Its not as if we don't know eachother." He grinned evilly.

"I regret the day I ever met you." Angel hissed.

"You can regret it all you want Angel." He said getting closer so only she could hear. " But you'll never escape what you've done." He whispered as he hit the wound on her arm hard then left just as the bladebreakers were jumping to their feet. Angel felt dizzy and weak. She glanced at her arm and saw a familiar looking residue on her black sleeve. "Not again!" she cried out inside. Angel turned to Jess who instantly saw the pain and fear in her eyes and was worried.

"I'll see you later." She said simply, her eyes clearly telling her to stay here and not follow her. Then she got up and headed for their locker room. " Not this again! But how did he know? This drug only works when injected into an open wound, how did he know that my arm was cut? How did he even know where my arm was cut? Unless he was involved with the attack on the bladebreakers that night!" Angel thought as she neared the now empty hallway that led to the individual teams' locker rooms. Her vision started to fail as things shifted in and out of focus. Her strength seemed to plummet to nothing as she fought for each step. Her breathing was slow and pained. She had to keep going. She had to keep moving. She had to make it inside the locker room away from _them_, away form _him._ But she felt herself falling and couldn't do anything. She was completely vulnerable, and now, she was scared. Yet, before she could even hit the cold, hard floor, something caught her as she could only wonder if she had fallen into good or evil hands.

When Kai had seen that, Psycho hit her wounded arm his blood boiled as he bolted to his feet ready to tear him limb from limb. He would've killed him right there but it was as if the guy had disappeared into thin air. When Angel had turned to speak to Jess everyone, he relaxed a bit and understood when she left. But then, he noticed two things as he was sitting back down that changed his mind. First, a strange blue residue on the sleeve of Angels shirt and second, and emotion he had never seen in her eyes before. Complete and utter fear. He waited a few seconds after Angel had disappeared into the crowd before muttering that he was bored and leaving. As soon as he was out of their sight, he rushed inconspicuously to find Angel. He was just about to give up when he noticed a lone figure struggling down a shadowy hallway that led to the team locker rooms. He quickly ran after her barely catching her before she slumped to the ground. Something was terribly wrong with her!

"Angel are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked as unfamiliar concern intertwined in his usually cold speech.

"Kai?" Angel asked a bit distantly.

He nodded in response; " he drugged me." Angel replied weakly.

Kai lay her down and propped her up against the wall, steadying her so he could talk to her more easily,

"What does the drug do?" he asked calmly hoping she knew.

"It knocks me out…taking away my strength…and makes me…relive…isolated…memries…" she slowly and weakly got out.

"This must've happened to her before." He thought.

Kai looked down into her fading eyes. It truly was draining her of her strength completely! She looked so weak, so vulnerable now and so scared to be so. He picked her up and carried her into her and Jess' locker room, laying her down on the bench that stood against the wall. He went back and closed the door. He wondered why he had, but all he oculd think of was the nagging voice in his head that told him he needed to. Her eyes started growing misty as she lay there drifting away despite her efforts to stay awake. Kai felt pity and concern for Angel as she lay there helplessly.

"Kai…" she started slowly."

"Hn?"

"Thanx…" she whispered.

"You're welcome." He stated a bit more quietly and warmly than he had intended to.

Angel started shaking a little bit as she continued to hold off the memories the drug was forcing her to relive. Her eyes had closed and Kai could tell the drug was winning out against her attempts to fight it. He suddenly felt something grab hold of his hand. He looked down to see Angel's hand grasping on to his. It felt so strange to him, so innocent, so scared. So like a child clutching the hand their parent when scared. The warmth ran through his hand and up his arm, and to his surprise he didn't make her let go. Even after she had fallen into the induced sleep, he let her hold onto his hand. Why? He wondered, but no answer ever came. Somewhere, in the back of his mind a voice whispered kindly to the scared and trapped girl who seemed so terrified to go through her pain alone. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Kai silenced the voice in his mind, but made no move to change anything in the current situation.

Angel lay there breathing evenly, atleast she was until the memories began.

For awhile Jess and the remaining bladebreakers (basically all of them except for Kai, if you didn't remember) sat in shocked silence. Jess started feeling really concerned about Angel, but she had basically given her the "don't even think about following me" look which Jess didn't dare disobey.

"Who was that guy Jessica?" Ray finally asked.

Jess was so concerned over Angel she didn't even realize her mouth was answering his question, "Angels' old coach."

"That was her old coach!" Tyson asked shocked, " What kind of crowd was she running with?"

Jess suddenly realized that she had let too much slip, but she couldn't exactly take it back now. What had she done? Rouge simply prodded her, " Jess, tell them. Ryker tells me Angels safe for now, but were gonna need some back up, soon. We need them to know a little bit atleast."

"Not a good one." Jess replied sadly.

"Who was he coach of?" asked Max wonderingly, "When Angel was under him."

"The Celtic Dragons."

"Who?" asked Tyson

Jess smiled, "have that laptop of yours find out for you."

"Come on Jessica," Tyson pleaded, " someone walks up to Angel hits her and walks away. The she disappears. What's going on?"

Jess sighed in defeat. "Alright. From the little I know the Celtic Dragons were founded and trained to master the three guardians of the Celts, in other words, the three Celtic dragons. To choose their four members _they_ found the descendants of the three greatest warlords to ever rule the three Celtic tribes. The Welsh, The Irish, and The Scots. The last member was to be one who contained the blood of all three of them, his dragon was to be made of the sacred blood of the three Celtic guardians as well. He was to be the ultimate secret weapon of the team. Angel and I weren't really friends back then and so when they approached Angel about joining up, she accepted. All four became extremely powerful, yet Angel perhaps the most. For a while nothing seemed wrong at all, until it was too late to turn back. In the arena no one knew anything was wrong, only those four unfortunate bladers knew the truth. They were merely puppets on a string to an organization that now owned them. Soon their training became insane. Angel never told me all that they were made to do, but I've seen a few scars that make me wonder. It came down to that Angel became harder and harder for them to control. They kept trying to awaken the full evil potential within her and within her dragon but after giving into it once, she bound herself to never let it happen again. So she finally escaped, left the team and never returned. After her departure, the team just wouldn't work, she was the captain and now they were leaderless, as far as I know they all just disappeared."

Only Ray had seemingly kept his senses throughout Jess' long story. For his mind instantly asked a question which his mought shot out,

" So where'd Angel get her bit beast then? And what happened to the dragon she wielded?"

"Hey Kenny let me see your laptop a sec." Jess asked the still space dboy.

Reluctantly he snapped out of his wonderment and thoughts and slid it over to her. Jess typed in something and with Dizzi's help had brought up a picture of a flag onto the screen.

"Here look at this." Jess said turning the screen so they could all see.

"Hey that looks like Angels bitbeast!" exclaimed Max.

"Dizzi what is this? Why does this flag have Angels bitbeast on it." Asked Kenny

"It's the flag of Wales chief is all I'm allowed to say." Dizzi replied and if she could shed wink at Jess.

"I think I get it now." Ray started after almost a minute; " Angel must've been the Welsh descendent they needed. But does that mean that when she left, she took the dragon with her? "

"Yup" replied Jess, obviously impressed, " that's why her coach is so mad. Because Angel, though she left the team, still wields Ryker the dragon guardian of the Welsh, and he will only allow himself to be wielded by her."

"So he wants her back?" Hilary asked, speaking for the first time to Jess.

"I dunno." Jess admitted, "I think he might, but I know that Angel would never go back to him."

For the longest time silence took over.

"Well hey guys, you wanna go catch some matches since we'll be here awhile?" Tyson asked as his entire team turned and gave him one massive death glare.

Jess laughed startling them, "Actually Tyson, I think that's a great idea. I could use something to distract me right now."

"What about Angel?" asked Max

"I know she's okay right now." Jess replied.

"Okay then." Ray replied as they all got up and followed Tyson to the arena.

'Angel, I sure hope you're alright atleast.' Jess thought


	4. The Drug

Chapter Four: _The Drug_

Kai sat next to the couch still allowing Angel to hold onto his hand.

"What do I do now?" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly turned to face the door as the footsteps drew nearer and decided to wait in front of it. The handle turned slowly, something definitely didn't feel right. On a sudden impulse he threw himself against the door as it started opening. Catching the opener in surprise, Kai quickly locked the door then waited.

"Don't think I wont get you Angel. You'll never escape me!" Came a voice roughly through the door. Kai instantly recognized it as the voice of the Psycho who'd drugged Angel and was about to storm out into the hall to teach him a lesson when he heard Angel start mumbling in her induced sleep. Assured that that Psycho wasn't coming in anytime soon Kai walked back over to Angel and knelt by her side.

"Makes me…relive…isolated…memries." Her weak voice echoed in his mind still. What sort of memories was she being forced to relive? He wondered gazing at the terrified girl on the bench. Could someone else actually have as haunting a past as he had?

Angels' breathing quickened her heart was racing. Her whole face though seemingly emotionless gave off the feeling of fear and pain instead of peace. What can I do? Kai thought seeing the intensity of what was happening.

"Don't leave me." Angel whimpered in her nightmaric memories.

Kai barely heard it, but those simple, innocent, childlike words struck him to the core as is they were directed at him instead of merely shadows in a memory. Moved in a way he could never admit or explain Kai reached down and held her hand gently as she continued to relive painful memory after memory. For a long time Kai knelt there, holding her hand and listening to her occasional whimpered outcries. He couldn't get over her now vulnerable looking form. It made his blood boil to think what all they could've done to her when she was like this. That Psycho wanted her back for something, to him it sounded almost like another Biovolt but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

After they had watched a few of the matched Hilary suggested they all go and see a movie since there was a theater just a little ways down the huge halls packed with stores and shops. Jess couldn't really concentrate on the movie though she tried to, they ended up seeing King Arthur but as much as Jess tried she couldn't stop worrying about Angel. After the movie they all went and ate dinner together at one of the many restaunt Jess glanced at her watch, it had been seven hours since she had seen or heard from her friend and she was now really getting worried. Something was wrong. She knew it was as soon as she'd seen the pain and fear in Angel's eyes but what could she do? Angel had clearly given her the "Don't even think about following me" look and she knew when Angel pulled that one she generally knew what she was doing. But what had happened to her! Ray and Max were the first ones to notice Jess not eating.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray

"Yeah you haven't even touched your food." Max added, not to mention she hasn't even acted like herself since Angel left.

"Sorry I'm just wondering where Angels gotten to." Jess said trying to hide the fear and worry in her voice.

"DO you think somethings wrong" Ray asked starting to get a bit worried himself about her.

"I dunno." Jess nearly whimpered.

"Look I need to go find Angel. Thanx for everything though guys, See ya at the shuttle." Jess finally decided leaving the table.

She reached into her back pocket to pay for her dinner when Ray merely shook his head and stopped her wrist telling her they'd pay for it. Normally she would've argued a bit but she was now in a hurried panic almost and wanted only to get out of there. She thanked him and hastened to find Angel as inconspicuously as she could. Jess found her way to the hallway that led to the locker rooms. She suddenly noticed two figures standing on either side of the hallway entrance with their arms crossed. She recognized them instantly by their dress: black suits with a crest on the left breast pocket, and black shades. All she knew was they were definitely looking for Angel. She had to warn her! Jess brushed passed them before they even recognized who she was. She was relieved to see no one posted outside their locker room and quietly walked up to the door.

She tried to turn the handle but the door was locked! Was Angel in there? She thought, was she all right? Jess knocked quietly on the door hoping she'd hear her.

"Angel are you in there? Open up." She spoke forcefully through the door trying not to get the attention of the guards at the other end of the hallway. To her relief she could hear the door being unlocked then opened to reveal to her great shock Kai standing in the doorway.

"Get in." he whispered shutting the door as he quietly could.

Jess looked at the troubled sleeping figure on the bench and ran and knelt beside her. The floor felt strangely warm there but she had more important things on her mind to notice too much.

"What happened Kai?" she asked worriedly.

" I found her in the hallway soon after she left the table. She said she was drugged with something and before I could get a whole lot out of her she was out. Then that Psycho tried to get in here to kidnap her I think, that's why the door was locked." Kai replied surprisingly longwindedly.

"Thank you Kai." Jess began taking her eyes off of Angel for a moment. "You have no idea what you've done for her."

Kai merely grunted in response. What's she talking about?

"About how long has she been out?" Jess suddenly asked.

Kai looked at the clock above the wall, " about seven hours."

"She's been out this whole time! But, Man! The shuttle leaves in forty minutes!" Jess started getting a little worried. Suddenly it hit her, why had Kai followed Angel? Jess could tell by the way he said he had "found" her, come on honestly, what were the chances of him "finding" her minutes after she left the table and by their locker room? Yet why? How much did he know if anything? Had he figured it out?

Kai seemed to read her thoughts and answered her questions, "I know."

At first Jess thought he was talking bout the time, but in an instant she realized what he was saying.

"How did you find out?"

Kai shrugged, "I figured it out."

Jess was startled by Angels breathing suddenly slowing down. She shifted a bit in her sleep painfully.

"It's wearing off!" Jess nearly shouted.

Kai merely stood there watching. After all, Angel's fine with Jess by her side. I should probably go find the others. He was about to start for the door when Jess called him back seemingly sensing he was going to leave.

"Kai." She began, " I think Angel needs both of our help."

"Why" he stated.

"There's two guards at the end of the hallway. They're going to make her go back with them."

Kai didn't need Jess to ask for his help though it would've been entertaining to watch her beg.

Angel moaned quietly and slowly opened her eyes. Everything hurt.

"Angel!" Jess said looking at her friend happily.

"huh?" Angel muttered, "Jess?"

"No the Easter Bunny." Jess laughed enjoying teasing her friend again, " how you feeling?"

"Never better." Angel replied sarcastically.

Angel sat up and had to lean on the wall for support as her head throbbed.

"Angel , slow down." Jess warned.

"I'm okay." Angel lied as she groaned inwardly. After a few moments Angel's head stopped throbbing so intensely. She glanced at her watch. Their shuttle left in thirty minutes! She tried to stand up as her head started throbbing twice as badly as before. She tried to ignore it and started heading for the door. Jess watched in worry as her friend started walking towards the door. she couldn't have gotten over the drug that quickly. Angel only made it five steps before her body gave out in pain. She started falling, unable to catch herself when two hands caught her then slowly helped her sit on the floor, allowing her to lean against himself. Through pained eyes Angel turned to look at who had caught her,

"Kai?" she asked taken back that he was still there.

Soon Jess was by her side as well, and noticed the pain in her eyes.

"Angel what hurts?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe it would be quicker to name what doesn't hurt." Angel moaned sarcastically.

Angel smiled to herself hoping neither Jess or Kai would notice her amusement but both did. Once again, Angel collected her strength and determinedly stood up. For awhile the pain started coming back but she shoved it aside for the moment. Soon she could walk around almost without a problem but they could both tell she was worn out.

"Lets go. We have fifteen minutes before our shuttle leaves." Angel sighed.

"Uh.. I forgot to mention Angel, we've got a problem. There are two guards outside waiting for you. I'm positive they're going to try and take you back." Jess explained worriedly.

A visible shudder ran through Angel as she remembered where they were trying to take her back to. Angel stopped her memories and instead pulled out her beyblade and launcher.

"Lets go." She said commandingly. Which seemed to impress Kai a great deal and made a slight grin form at the edge of his mouth.

"Angel, you cant, you don't have the strength for it right now." Jess started but Angel wasn't going to let that stop her. She clearly gave her the "Watch Me" look and headed for the door.

"Angel." Jess started making her stop in her tracks, "I know why you're doing this, and I know you don't want to go back there. But you have to let us help you. You were there for me when I needed protecting, don't let your pride keep me from returning the favor and having to watch my best friend go back there."

Angel remained silent for awhile then shook her head smiling weakly, "Since when have you started advising me." She nearly laughed and turned to Jess who returned her smile. Angel turned then to face Kai,

"You never asked to be apart of this, and I don't want to see you get hurt because I dragged you into it." Angel began.

" Don't worry about it, let's just get you out of here." Kai cut her off and stated emotionlessly.

Angel smiled inwardly as they started their way out the door Kai leading the way. About halfway down it, Kai launched Dranzer and with extreme speed and precision knocked the guards unconscious.

"Smooth, very smooth." Angel said only a little bit teasingly.

Kai grinned inwardly as they all made a break for the shuttle. So as not to arouse suspicion, they took different routes to the shuttle though all arrived just in time to regain their composure as the bladebreakers rounded the corner and joined them.

"Hey Angel!" Max greeted seeing her, " where you been all day?"

Angel shrugged, "Around"

"You had us worried there for awhile. You alright?" Ray asked

Angel nodded her head. " Thanx for asking." She replied to the surprise of most of those around her.

"No problem." Ray replied just a little taken back. Why though? Was it really that contrary to her supposed nature to be polite? Or was it the hint of kindness in her voice? He didn't know but it was as if for a brief moment she real Angel had shown through only to go back in hiding.

Kai suddenly saw a few more of those guards behind them looking through the crowd for Angel. Out of instinct he stepped behind Angel inconspicuously, blocking her from their view. Angel turned her head slightly feeling his presence and was about to wonder what he was doing when she saw them just over his shoulder looking for her. She caught Jess' stare and motioned with her eyes at the guys searching the crowd for her.

"Hey lets get out of here." Jess started as the shuttle pulled to a stop in front of them. She was relieved upon hearing their approval. They all boarded the shuttle one more and sat where they had sat on the way down with most of them sitting around Jess towards the middle of the shuttle while Kai and Angel shared the last, back seat. They drove most of the way in silence mostly because everyone was so tired they had fallen asleep. The only thing breaking the silence were Tyson's occasional outbursts in his dreams about how hungry he was.

"Kai." Angel whispered when she was positive no one would hear her.

He grunted letting her know he was listening.

"I just wanted to say thanx. You have no idea what you saved me from."

Kai looked at her a bit confusedly and was stunned by the sincerity in her eyes. He nodded his head in the darkness. She turned to look out at the night sky yet he couldn't seem to rip his eyes off of her. Soon everyone had seemingly drifted off to sleep, except Angel. She alone was awake now, looking sleepily at the stars as she listened to the quiet steady breathing of those around her, especially Kai's since he was so close. They were back. She had known it ever since the attempted attack upon the bladebreakers. She knew that night that she shoundt have revealed herself to them but she couldn't let them get hurt either. Why did they attack the bladebreakers in the first place? They had nothing to do with this. Or did they? Then again it hadn't been the first time another team was jumped by them before. It was just that they seemed so determined to…kill. Angel turned her troubled head and stared at Jess who was now asleep next to Ray with Maxs' head leaning on the top of the seat on her other side. Angel smiled. Jess was very important to her. They were basically sisters after all they'd been through together. Jess had befriended her when no one else would. She had gotten to know her and learned what every face, gesture, and sigh meant. She knew and understood her like no one else did. What if they came after her? What if Jess was hurt or killed because of her?

"I can't let that happen!" Angel muttered to herself.

She rested her head in her hands. What could she do? A steadying hand lay gently on her shoulders. Angel turned quickly to see Kai looking at her a bit worriedly and a look of surprise at himself.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing." Angel lied.

Kai looked at her knowingly, he didn't need to repeat his question.

"I'm worried that they'll bring Jess into this. Again." Angel muttered finally, the last word barely even audible.

Kai understood what she meant by they. He took his hand from her shoulder.

"Don't worry Angel." Kai whispered surprising himself further. Don't worry! His mind screamed, have you lost it Hiwatari! What the heck are you doing!

Angel nodded though he could tell she still was.

"Go to sleep." He murmured in finality as he turned his screaming head away and closed his eyes.

Angel turned her head away from him and leaned against the window. Yet she was too afraid to sleep. I can't sleep. As soon as I do the worst will come she thought. The drug she recalled worked in two parts. The first was an extremely powerful sedative that drained the victim's strength and also brought back the first few isolated memories, yet it got worse after the sedative wore off. For then the sedative was no longer blocking the second part to take affect. The drug would secondly bring back extremely life like images of the worst nightmaric memories. Ones in which everything seemed and felt real. She couldn't bear to relive those memories. She didn't have the strength to fight them. Angel did her best to calm her panicking mind as the bus stopped where it had picked them up earlier that morning. The driver honked his horn making all of them jump out of their seats.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." Tyson yawned.

"Yeah later guys." Jess replied tiredly.

Angel simply turned and started walking home Jess catching up and walking beside her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I dunno." Angel mumbled.

"I thought the drug wore off?"

"It wont fully wear off till tomorrow, but the damage might have lasting effects." Angel heard herself say though it felt more like she was talking to herself than Jess.

"Angel," Jess started stopping her in her tracks, " it'll be okay wont it?"

Angel looked at her best friend, what could she say? The truth? She didn't even feel like she knew what was going on nonetheless what would happen, but Jess needed an answer and Angel couldn't lie to her.

"Yes." Angel replied with a strangely determined tone.

Jess smiled trustingly as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

As soon as they had walked a ways Ray had drifted back a bit till he walked next to Kai, Who was currently pulling up the rear of the small group.

"So where were you today?"

"Away from you guys." He muttered.

Ray could take a hint and knew Kai, as usual, wasn't going to say where he had gone.

"DO you understand Angel?" Ray asked seemingly randomly.

Kai looked at him like he had sprouted three heads or something.

"I'm just wondering." Ray said defensively, "Jessica told us some stuff about Angel that makes all of us wonder, after you two left."

Kai gave Ray a stare that clearly said something along the lines of , "and this applies to me how?"

"I just thought since you too have a sort of mysterious past, you could figure her out." Ray explained logically.

Kai looked boredly ahead of him as Ray somehow got a gut instinct that Kai was atleast a little bit interested. SO Ray, going with his gut, told Kai all that Jess had told them earlier that day wondering if Kai could make sense of it all.

"So what do you think?" Ray asked when he had finished.

"That first of all, they'll tell us if we need to know anything and secondly that you should be thinking more about your match tomorrow than some mysterious chic who doesn't blurt out her every problem and weakness like you expected." Kai answered coolly.

Ray let the subject drop but something inside tugged at him, as if trying to tell him that Kai knew something. Ray threw the thought aside as soon as it had formed. Kai was right, he needed to be concentrating on tomorrow's match instead of mysteries he didn't know about or understand.

Minutes after Ray and Kai's discussion had ended, they reached their hotel. Kai gave Hilary her key before unlocking the boys' room. All were dead tired as they trudged into the room then stumbled into their beds or onto the couch and floor. Soon all were asleep as the exhaustion of the day brought sleep on swift wings to all.

As soon as they had arrived at their apartment, Jess had headed straight for bed. She was exhausted, Angel knew, after the battle and worrying about her she had a reason to be. Yet as Jess soon drifted into sleep, Angel fought to stay awake. As soon a she closed her eyes, Angel knew the second part of the drug would take effect. Yet id she stayed up all night she'd become too tired to compete. Angel tiredly walked silently out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. She loved looking at them. The way their light glowed in the dead darkness engulfing them. She knew the stories behind each constellation and could navigate by them when need be. Yet even they could not guide her through the lost maze of her tormenting memories. They could not shine through the pain in the darkest depths of her mind. A cold breeze blew over Angel making her shiver. Angel gnashed her teeth together and her hands formed determined fists as she went back inside and lay down on her bed. She felt so afraid, so scared of what she knew was about to come, yet she couldn't run from it. Angel wasn't exactly the kind of person to run from her problems, it killed her to do so. She'd much rather die fighting it than live fleeing it and so, with terrified but determined mind she dared to close her eyes and let the drug do its worst. And so, it did.


	5. Haunted Eyes

Hey guys. Well here's chapter five. Most of this chapter is going to be flashbacks to show you a bit more of Angels past. Sort of to show you how haunted Angel really is and why she seems to bond so easily and quickly with Kai. More story action will probably take place next chapter but it was getting so long with just the flashbacks and stuff (13 pages!) that I decided to save some for the next chapter. Just as a heads up. The chapters might slow down a bit because now I've caught up and passed what I had written beforehand so its gonna be pretty much as soon as I write it ill type it up and put it up here. So yeah, hope this isn't too bad and sorry if the ending is so rushed I just had to end it somehow. Later and peace out.

LightInTheDarkTempest

Chapter Five: Haunted Eyes 

Flashback

Angel knelt in the darkness on the cold stone floor of her underground cell. As if in another realm, she heard distant cries of pain and torment. She closed her eyes trying to close it out of her mind as it grew louder and sharper. Tears wanted to form in her frozen eyes as she tried to cover her ears, but the sound would not be blocked. The scream heightened further, echoing through the cell now. The sound of a spirit on the breaking point.

"No! Stop it!" Angel screamed trying to stop the scream or silence it somehow with her own, but it would not be silenced.

On and on it went as Angel let a few tears form in her eyes but she would not let them fall. When she thought no sound could pierce her deeper another sound more deafening than the scream and even more heart-wrenching sounded through the air and blasted in her ears…silence.

Suddenly she could see the faint glimmer of a torch. She heard the creaking of the iron door that opened into the cell next to hers. The torch faintly illuminated two suited men as they threw a limp form into the cell next to hers; but as the torch was taken away she saw a glimpse of the terribly cut, bruised, and battered form that lay breathing weakly and raggedly on the stone floor. To Angels' utter horror she recognized in that brief instant the face through the blood and bruises.

"Will!" Angel screamed running to the bars of her cell, but there was no reply. "William! Answer me!" she pleaded.

"Angel?" came a weak and muffled voice.

"Will. Its me." Angel replied.

"Angel." He repeated.

"Hold on it'll be okay. I'll get you out of this one."

"Angel don't." came Will's muffled voice.

"What?"

"Don't try to help me. You can't."

"Yes I can, and even if I can't get to you, You're not going through this alone!"

Will painfully turned his head to look at her. In the darkness he could make out her eyes, always filled with light and warmth, and her hand reaching out to him through the bars. Weakly, he painfully moved his arm and took her hand in his.

"I never go through anything alone, not with you around."

Angel smiled weakly in pain at her comrade, her teammate, her friend, her protector.

"Will, what's happening? Why are they doing this to you?"

Will didn't answer.

"Will!" Angel prodded knowing he was hiding something.

"Angel" he started, " when I die."

"Don't talk like that." Angel whimpered.

"When I die," he repeated, "you'll be next." Will let that sink in for a moment. "Before that happens, promise me two things."

Angel nodded her head painfully in the darkness.

"Promise me first that you will not give in. Please Angel, no matter what they do, no matter what they pull: do not allow yourself to be controlled by the evil within you. Promise me that." He said forcefully and passionately.

"I promise." Angel replied trying to keep her voice steady.

"Second, If I lose it, if I give up and succumb to the evil within me," Will paused and made Angel make eye contact with him, " stop me, kill me. Don't let the evil within me even get the chance to carry out what it wants to."

Angel looked in shock and horror at Will

"Kill you! I…I cant. You can't ask this of me!"

"I must." He replied decidedly, sorry that he must ask this of her. " Angel," he started again tenderly as his other hand cupped her cheek, " the others have already turned. I saw it. They did terrible things. Nightmaric horrors. Don't join them Angel, and please don't let me become one of them either. Please. You're the only anchor I have here in this storm."

A tear fell from Angel's eye and stained Wills' bloodied hand. He felt its warmth and felt both pained that he had to ask this of her and yet strong knowing that she would pull through.

"Promise?" he asked tenderly almost childlike.

Angel couldn't make her voice work for a time, as it was filled and chained with emotion. Yet finally she heard herself speak as if in a dream or rather some terrible nightmare,

"I promise."

Will smiled weakly before the sound of a creaking door caught his ears. They were coming for them.

"Remember your promise, whatever befall." He said hastily as four men approached and soon both were pushed along the corridors before they came to the castle courtyard. It was the dead of night and even the stars and moon seemed to hide their light from seeing the evils going on below them. Angel watched in horror as they began to torture Will but soon they included hr as well. They used every method possible to bring out their dark sides. They were beaten, torn, cut, verbally assaulted, nearly blinded, burned, chained and flogged and other evils that would be too nightmaric to describe. Angel glanced over at her last remaining friend weakly. Would it be easier just to give in she wondered.

Then Angel noticed a strange, dark glint in Wills' eyes. The warmth was gone from them, the humanity was gone, and the light that shown inside of him was seemingly snuffed out. He was succumbing to the evil within him.

"Will no! Don't!" Angel screamed.

"Will? Why do you call for Will? He wasn't strong enough to stand this. He is no longer here." Replied Will, but Angel knew it wasn't the Will she knew, it was the darkness within him. Will had succumbed to it and now her promise would have to be fulfilled.

"No!" she screamed. Her promise, no, why did she have to keep her promise? Why did Will have to give in. Why?

In pain, torment, and regret Angel threw the guards that restrained her off and picked up the knife that still bore her own blood. She closed her eyes as she stood beside Will who was still chained to the ground. The evil in his eyes growing darker and stronger.

"_Stop me, kill me. Don't let the evil within me even got the chance to carry out what it wants to."_ Came Wills' voice in her memory.

The knife came down and found its sheath in Wills' own body. Tears formed in Angels' eyes as the darkness faded and was replaced with the familiar eyes of the true Will. He was fading fast, the wound was fatal and now Angel feared she would never see her friend again. Tears fell from her eyes as he gently cupped her face in his hand.

"Shh… its okay Angel." He said weakly, " thank you. You saved me."

"Don't leave me Will." Angel cried holding desperately onto the hand on her cheek.

"I never will. I'll always be in your heart as long as you want me there."

Wills' breathing became shallower and weaker.

"Will! No!" Angel cried.

"Let me go angel." He smiled weakly, " Let me go."

"How can I keep going without you with me, you're my only friend, you're all I have."

"Wake with the dawn and breathe. Just keep breathing, keep fighting, keep living and never give in. Remember your promise and remember me." He said with his last breath.

Wills' hand slackened and now, he was gone. Angel cried harder releasing all the pain inside her as she screamed in pain and torment at the darkened skies above her. In anger the guards beat her and yelled at her as Wills' body was taken away.

End flashback

Jess awoke to Angel moaning and gasping in torment. She looked over to see Angel nearly screaming as she slept. Thinking it only a nightmare Jess ran over to wake her but when she touched Angels' arm she felt something sticky and wet. She took back her hand to study the strange residue. Holding her hand up in the moonlight Jess gasped at the sight of blood. Quickly Jess turned on a light to see Angel in some sort of lifelike nightmare. Cuts, long healed, reopened along her back, side and stomach and bled. The newer cut on Angels' arm bled like a war wound and Angel mumbled in her induced nightmares. Jess glanced at the clock beside Angel; it was 2:30 am. How long had Angel been like this? Jess quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. She quickly set about covering the cuts when she stopped at the one on her arm. Jess could see that the blood had a bluish tint to it and decided to refrain from putting peroxide or alcohol on it in case it reacted in some harmful way with the drug. Not knowing what else to do she simply wrapped it in another bandage and after watching her uselessly hour after hour finally went back to her bed to sleep. She couldn't do anything else for Angel and she knew that angel would tell her to go back to sleep as well. She'd be needed tomorrow; there was no way Angel could carry them both in her condition. She'd need to blade her best tomorrow so that Angel wouldn't kill herself off protecting the both of them. Finally Angel fell back asleep with a heavy and concerned heart.

At daybreak, the nightmaric memories finally released their talon-sinking grip on Angel. She woke with a start, her breathing fast and ragged. She felt her tired body; some of the wounds she had received in her memories had reopened from the intensity of the drug after years of healing. She felt tired, sore, cold and so haunted. Angel stood up stiffly noticing her bandaged cuts and tired body in the dim sunlight. She glanced at her clock; it was 6:00 am. They didn't need to leave till about 9:00 am Angel thought noticing her sleeping friend in the bed on the other side of the room. Knowing that she couldn't sleep anymore even if she wanted to, Angel quietly walked out onto the balcony.

Angel felt shaken, nearly broken by her haunting memories. The faces she'd seen, the torment shed re-endured, the pain, the shadows of her mind echoed in the stillness of the hour. She had relived many nightmares but the worst to her were perhaps the first and the last.

"It's all my fault." She whispered to herself in dejection.

Yet as she whispered to herself she felt warmth in her pocket. Curiously she reached in her pocket and pulled out her beyblade.

"It wasn't your fault." Came a voice inside her mind.

"Ryker." She muttered not knowing how to say what she felt.

"I know, young mistress, I know." Ryker comforted.

Angel wanted to cry she wanted to break, she didn't want to be strong anymore, but she had to be. Something within her would not let her break, would not let her submit or give in, and because of this tenacious spirit she was still alive. She had to be strong. She had to be brave. She had to keep fighting, not for herself, but for Jess, for the bladebreakers, for her promise.

"Hold on." Ryker whispered once more. "Just keep holding on."

"I know Ryker. I just feel so…alone."

"You aren't as alone as you feel."

Angel still felt so weak, so tired, but she felt a sudden strange yet familiar warmth coarse through her veins.

"Ryker?" she questioned.

"You're tired and weak, so use my strength."

"Ryker, but you" Angel started

"Angel its okay. We're in this together." Ryker cut in.

Angel smiled to herself a bit weakly as Rykers' strength coursed through her veins.

"Thanks Ryker, I needed help."

She could only feel him nod to her as the voice quieted, but the warm strength remained. Angel stayed out there a long time just staring aimlessly at the view before her.

"Angel." Came a quiet, worried voice behind her.

Angel turned to see Jess standing behind her looking a little bit tired as worry rested heavily on her brow.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked meekly not knowing what else to say.

"I dunno, Jess." Angel replied honestly.

The pure honesty of Angels' answer struck Jess. There was something far worse going on than she even knew about. She had been extremely worried about Angel when _he_ had shown up and drugged her, but now, there was something different. Angel looked pensive yet scared and worried, more so than Jess had ever seen her be.

Angel stared at Jess and remembered a time not too long ago when she almost lost her. The pain of which was now, thanks to the drug, still fresh in her memory.

Flashback

Angel was dragged, limply through a dark corridor. She felt so weak, so hurt, she couldn't even move. The two suited guards who carried her roughly threw her into a room. She looked hazily up from the cold stone floor at a grinning malicious figure. He glared down at her his evil grin nearly twitching.

"Angel, did you actually think you could escape _me_? Escape _us_? We own you!" he screamed. His voice echoing in the dark.

Angel didn't even flinch. She merely met his glare, challengingly.

Angrily the figure kicked Angel in the stomach and slapped her face hard.

"You think you can't be broken, but I will show you how weak you really are!" he threatened. "Show her what I mean."

Angel looked behind the man threatening her to notice her coach, evil as ever, standing by a darkened side of the room. He was young perhaps a year most likely two older than Angel, well built, with dark gray/blue hair and black eyes. He wore black cargo pants with a deep blue shirt and a gray colar-less jacket, the uniform they all wore. Upon hearing his command, he flipped a switch to illuminate the darkened corner. Angel gasped as she saw three chained and beaten figures. For there, chained and bleeding was her new team. Curtis and Christian were hurt pretty badly while Jess was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Angel!" Curtis and Christian weakly screamed in distress and worry for her as they looked at her far worse beaten and bruised body.

"What have you done to them!" Angel questioned in anger and pain.

"What's it to you? After all it's not like you were really part of their team. You can't be, because you are the captain of the Celtic Dragons." Her coach began bitterly and tauntingly.

"I am no longer that captain. I quit, I ran away. I left you. I am no longer yours to abuse, torture, and control. I am no longer a Celtic Dragon!" Angel spat out.

"We'll see about that." The other figure smiled maliciously.

Angel watched in horror as she was forced to watch her team be beaten because of her unwillingness to return to the Celtic Dragons. She watched in horror as Jess was whipped and in pain saw her look up and hold Angels' gaze before passing out into unconsciousness.

End Flashback

Angel had nearly turned back that day. Had nearly allowed herself to be controlled by the evil within her again. She'd never seen Jess in so much pain and yet there was something else. Something she'd seen in all of their eyes that night and it had given her strength and resolve she didn't know she had. They trusted her, and even though they didn't know what was going on they were willing to die for her. And because of that, Curtis and Christian had died, trying to save her. Angel couldn't look at her friend in the eye any longer and turned back to face the view she'd been looking at.

"Angel," Jess started uneasily, "You were reliving that night again, weren't you."

"I've had to relive many nights Jess, but yes, that was the last one." Angel answered a bit distantly.

Jess knew Angel didn't want to talk about it but she needed to know.

"Angel what happened that night." She all but whispered.

Angel turned to her, "You know what happened." She said coldly.

"All I know is that Curtis and Christian are dead and that you won't stop blaming yourself for it." Jess said her voice shaking as it rose with pain and desperation.

Angel brushed past Jess and went back inside. She didn't think she had the strength to tell Jess what had happened that nigh after she had fallen unconscious for the last time. Angel lay down on the couch tiredly and rubbed her pounding head. For awhile, silence consumed Angel as she lay there still and quiet. After awhile she heard Jess come back inside and make her way over to her.

"Angel," she began, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what happened to our friends, our team, what happened to you. I know you best out of probably anyone right now, but some things are still such a mystery."

Angel sat up to face her friend with sorrowful eyes, "Jess I'm sorry. I just need a little more time to heal, I don't think that I can tell you right now. I want to Jess, but after the drug and last night, I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Alright Angel, then I'll wait." Jess smiled a bit sadly yet knowing its what her friend needed.

"Thanks Jess." Angel replied gratefully.

Silence consumed them for what seemed an eternity when Angel remembered the tournament.

"Hey what time is it?"

Jess and Angel both looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ahh…Shoot!" Angel screamed as she and Angel noticed it was now 3 minutes till 9:00am.

"Let's move!" Angel said springing to her feet only to double over in pain.

"Smooth move dork." Jess laughed hiding her concern.

Angel grinned at her and laughed sarcastically before standing up a bit more slowly and moving quickly to their shared room.

Angel threw on a pair of black cargo pants as well as her and Jess' Azkaban Prison workshirt. She was heading for the door with Jess; her leather bag was slung diagonally over her shoulder when she glanced in the mirror.

"Shoot." Angel mumbled as she stared at her reflection.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess.

"Well the cut on my cheek for one and for another look at my eyes."

"I didn't think you really cared about looking cute Angel." Jess teased.

"I don't. But don't you think even they'll notice a two and a half inch scar on my cheek and how bloodshot my eyes are."

Jess looked at her friend and realized she was right.

"Okay wear your black shades, they make you look cold and unfeeling anyways plus they look awesome on you and I'll explain the cut if they ask okay?" Jess replied very happy with her genius solution.

Angel nodded and dug out her black shades before heading out for the shuttle stop with Jess by her side. She sure hoped that Jess knew what she was going to tell them.

When Jess and Angel arrived at the stop they were surprised to see the bladebreakers already there.

"Well look who decided to show up." Tyson teased as the two figures walked closer.

"Overslept." Jess smiled innocently.

Angel took her normal place against the wall; thank God the sun was out otherwise they really might notice her shades.

"Man angel!" Max suddenly started a bit concerned, " How'd that happen?" he said noticing the cut along her cheek and pointing it out now to the others.

"Oh nothing," Jess said interfering for Angel, " she's just a bit accident prone." She teased.

Jess laughed along with the others save Kai as she clearly felt Angels stare. She could almost see her annoyed look that clearly said, " that's the best you could come up with!"

A few minutes later the shuttle pulled up and everyone pilled on again taking strangely the same seats as before.

Once again, all but Angel and Kai engulfed themselves in a movie ignoring all else that went on around them.

"Angel." Kai whispered after silence had deafened them for what seemed like an eternity, " what happened?"

Angel shrugged, (which turned out to be quite painful since she was still sore); " I'm accident prone." She said avoiding his eyes as he glanced at her.

Kai looked at her annoyed, but he noticed she wouldn't meet his stare. Why was she wearing shades anyways? Perhaps she liked the way they looked? Kai looked at her and admitted to himself that she definitely looked good in them but something didn't seem right. She looked tired to him and though she hid it extremely well he could tell she was sore. What was going on? He had only known Angel a day but it felt like he had known her much longer. They shared a common bond. One in which they found understanding in one another because they both had lived similar pasts. But was that bond strong enough?

Kai tried to make eye contact with Angel again. For a moment she held his stare but then diverted her gaze as soon as he started reading deeper within her. The bond alone wasn't enough, she needed to trust him. Yet how could she?

"Angel what's going on?" Kai finally asked only loud enough for her to hear him.

She looked torn. She knew he'd seen enough and figured out enough to know she was lying if she said nothing, but could she really trust him? She somehow had the strange feeling that he had had a past similar to hers but how could she know for sure? At her silence Kai felt a little ray of hope, but not much.

"Please don't ask me that Kai." She pleaded, now looking deeply into his eyes.

Kai felt taken back, he seemed to almost feel the pain muffled in her voice, he could sense the torn feeling inside of her that partly wanted to trust him but was too afraid to. As if on their own, Kai's hands went up to her shades and gently removed them so his eyes met hers. Kai looked compassionately into Angels' haunted and bloodshot eyes. They looked so terrified, so pained, so tormented. They seemed to look straight through him. What had the drug done to her last night? Angel gently took the shades back from Kai's hands and put them back on.

"Angel." Kai started.

"Kai, please." Was all she said in a pleading tone. She stared at him in silence, as he understood that she didn't want to talk about it. Or perhaps she couldn't talk about it. Either way, Kai decided to wait and didn't ask her or force her to tell him right then and there.

Soon the shuttle stopped in front of the tournament building and all piled out. Jess waved to them and gave them a few quick hugs as Angel merely glanced at Kai. Their gazes locked before Angel finally broke it and turned to enter the entrance that was the quickest way to their locker room, with Jess by her side.


	6. Chapter6

Hey whoever actually reads this stuff.

Well as you can probably figure out this isnt really the next chapterI felt restless about not updating it and so I felt I needed to put something up here. ok so heres the deal.

Normally99.9 of the time I like to decide things on my own, but out of curiosity and since ive hit a few glitches I was interested in hearing some of your ideas. So yeah heres a few questions that I would be very interested to here your answers to.

Should my oc character Jess fall for one of the bladebreakers? If so which one?

Should Kai and Angel "fall" for one another or should they continue to remain distant?

What do you honestly think about my story so far? what things are good what things are bad you know the good stuff to know.

If you could change one thing about my story what would you change?lol these questions are great huh.

Well hey if anyone is reading this except moonshine who is doing an awesome job of reviewing and keeping me writing could you please review so that I actually have the motivation to finish this. Well hey read and review my story if it please you and yes flames are accepted. hey constructive criticism makes you better lol uhh keyword being constructive. Well hey thanx for hanging there for me and just since you've been patient enough to read all of this im leaving a preview of whats gonna happen in the next chapter but don't expect me to give away all the "good parts." Lol "good parts" yeah that's a joke.

_PREVIEWS_

Kai couldn't seem to stop staring at Angel. What was going on? She was just another chic, weak, a nuissance, and clingy.

"Is that really what shes like?" asked a voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stared at Kai as an excited Jess cheered loudly beside her. For some reason no matter hwo she tried to focus on anythign and everythign else, she couldn't seem to keep her gaze from drifting back to Kai. She just kept thinking and wondering about him. He had saved her yesterday, but why? He didn't even have a clue what was going on and he saved her?…but it didn't matter hed leave her to _them_ just like everyone else had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see her?" asked a malicious voice in the leaders earpiece.

"Yes sir."

"Good. You know what to do then."

_This is going to be easy. _Grinned the shaded leader

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel who are these guys?" Kai asked staring at the unconscious form around him.

Kai lowered his head to look in her eyes, "Angel please, I want to know, I need to know." He said gently.

Just for the record it sounds a lot like Kai and Angel are going to be together but one thing I know to be true is that relationships are fragile. Esp. in the beginning. If not treated with care and persistence, it will break when tossed about in times' wind.

Well once again thanx for reading this, and please read and review my stuff. I could hold the uhh what chapter am I on again? chapter for ransom to be paid in reviews lol, but im not like that. So hey stay awesome, peace out, and pray I dont try and do stuff like this late at night anymore. Later

LightInTheDarkTempest


	7. Darkened Hallways

Hey, 

Sorry I havent updated in a while I've been really busy lately and i've just finished writing the next two chapters. Well here's the REAL chapter six so enjoy…least I hope you will.

LightInTheDarkTempest

Chapter Six: Darkened Hallways

"You ready for our battle?" Ray asked Kai as they headed for the entrance around the corner.

Kai cleared his head of his thoughts about Angel, "Hn." He replied.

"Hey chief how long till our battle?" Tyson asked.

"About twenty-five minutes!" Kenny said now hurrying to the locker room.

"Relax Kenny," Hilary began, " its not like it's a twenty minute walk to the arena."

Kenny blushed a bit and slowed his pace,

"Still we shouldn't be late. It'd be better if we were early so we'd have time to relax before the match."

"I guess Kenny has a point." Ray stated trying to help his little nerdy friend out.

"Yeah and its our turn to show Jessica and Angel our stuff!" Tyson said enthusiastically.

"By the way Kenny, which of us are going up first?" asked Max once they were putting their stuff away in their locker room.

"Well I think actually based on my stats, you and Tyson should battle this first team and Kai and Ray should take the second match later today thereby setting our order. You and Tyson being team one and Kai and Ray being team two."

"Let's do this then." Said Tyson leading the way to the arena.

It's needless to say that Tyson and Max won their matches, if they had lost I would've taken the time to tell you. But none-the-less, Jess cheered for her new friends while Angel sat next to her, deeply pensive in the throes of some thought.

While the match went on, Kai found himself unable to keep his eyes from finding their way back to Angel. What was going on? She was just some chic like all the rest. Weak, clingy, and a nuisance.

"Is that really what she's like?" a voice asked in his mind.

"Dranzer." Kai thought. He didn't want to think about Angel anymore.

"Is she?" the voice repeated.

Kai knew Dranzers' implication was right. Angel wasn't weak, atleast even if she was she made herself be strong which he couldn't deny made her different than a lot of other girls he'd known. She wasn't a nuisance either, he thought on, she seemed always to be silent. Preferring to listen to what was happening than to be a part of it. Clingy? That definitely didn't seem to be her. When she was terrified or scared, yes, who wouldn't be? She was a chic after all. She almost couldn't help it. But she seemed so independent, so ready to face anything even if that meant she stood alone. Was that why he felt that he had to stay with her last night? Was it that she actually _needed_ him then? Kai shook his head deadening his thoughts. This was the most pathetic thing to ever happen to him. Why should he care? Forget it! He yelled to himself. With great difficulty he shoved his thoughts aside and ignored Dranzer as he watched Maxs' battle.

Angel sat next to an energetic and cheering Jess, deep in thought. No matter how hard she tried to watch Maxs' match, she kept finding herself staring at Kai. Why didn't he push her for answers? Why did he still protect her even when he knew nothing of what was going on? What am I thinking! She thought, it was one time. One! He probably only felt obligated because I'd saved him, but now that the debt's repaid he'll leave me to _them_. Just like all the rest.

"Jess didn't." Ryker reminded her in her mind.

"So. Kai isn't Jess." Angel replied defiantly.

"Come now, young mistress, do you really think Kai seems that sort of person?"

"I don't know." Angel replied to her bitbeast. Which she knew was the truth.

"Then I suggest you find out or atleast give him a chance."

Angel nodded her head to her bitbeast inconspicuously.

"I hope you're right Ryker." Angel muttered to herself.

Jess heard the statement but after knowing Angel for this long, she'd learned to ignore the seemingly random mutterings. Though sometimes it did make her wonder what she and Ryker were talking about.

Upon seeing Maxs' victoryhe going after Tyson who of course won. Jess ran down to congratulate them with angel in tow.

"Max! Tyson!" Jess screamed as she ran up to them giving each a congratulating hug. "Awesome job guys!"

"It was nothing." Tyson laughed smugly, " hey guys can we eat something now?"

"Tyson you ate an hour ago!" Hilary sighed.

"Well I think Angel and I were going to go get something to eat." Jess began.

Tyson looked at Angel and Jess hopefully.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Jess laughed noticing the anxious look in Tyson's' eyes.

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed following Jess with the rest of his team in tow.

As Jess and the bladebreakers continued eating and talking, Angel slipped away to take a walk and clear her mind. She found herself walking through a restricted doorway and into an empty, dimly lit hallway.

Angel didn't notice a group of bladers watching her from behind black shades. The leader of them smiled as he watched her go through the restricted doorway, _this was going to be too easy_, he thought.

"Do you have her in sight?" came a malicious voice through his earpiece.

"Yes sir." He replied inconspicuously.

"Good. You know what to do."

There was no need to reply as the leader stood up and led his team through the restricted doorway after the unsuspecting Angel.

When he had notice Angel slip away Kai had instinctively followed. He kept asking himself why he was following her as he watched her go through a restricted doorway and disappear from his sight. He was about to turn away when a strange conversation came to his ears. Kai had been trained at the abbey to hear such conversations and didnlt like what he heard. Kai turned around and noticed four guys stand up and go through the door Angel had just gone through. Without a second thought, Kai followed silently keeping a good distance between him and them. He was not going to allow them to hurt her.

Angel walked seemingly forever, lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She was being followed.

Angel didn't turn around to face her followers but kept walking. What was she going to do? She listened intently to the footsteps gaining on her. There were four of them, wait…five? Suddenyl a hand roughly turned her around to face him. She turned and came face to face with four thugs. Wait, only four? She thought. The one that gripped her shoulder had nut brown hair, gray eyes, and wore the uniform she had once worn.

"Well Angel, its taken a hwile to track you down." Sneered the leader who still gripped her shoulder, "Now our orders are to take you back. You can go willingly or we beat you into unconsciousness _then_ take you back."

"I'll never go back!" Angel spat breaking free of his grip.

"Angel, Angel" laughed the leader patronizingly, " You don't really have a choice."

Angel tried to back away only to hit a wall. The four figures spread out cornering her. She was trapped! Angel was now angry and even though she'd never admit it, she was scared. She was too tired and sore to fight and they knew it. They started closing in on her, what could she do? Fight! Came the tenacious spirit within her. She was not going without a fight. Angel lunged at the four thugs desperately, but within a moment she was beaten to the ground easily. She was just too sore and tired to put up a good fight. The four bladers laughed at her pathetic escape attempt, when Angel caught the sound of footsteps running towards them. Distantly she heard a fight break out above her but didn't know what to think. Within minutes it was over and she could hear only the heavy breathing of one left standing. She felt herself gently turned over and to her surprise looked into the eyes of none other than…Kai!

"Kai?" Angel asked surprised and hiddenly relieved.

"You okay?" he asked.

Angel nodded he rhead tiredly.

Kai helped her sit up as she rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit by one of the thugs.

"Who are these guys?" he asked catching his breath as he looked at the four now unconscious figures.

Angel looked away, how could she tell him? Jess was the only other living person who knew and even she didn't know everything.

"Angel," Kai began softly" I want to know, I need to know." His eyes searched hers imploringly.

Angel looked away, she couldn't even seem to look at him now. He had saved her again, for no reason. But now he was actually pushing her a little bit for an answer she knew was more than fair for him to ask.

"I don think I an tell you everything." Angel said sadly. Still not meeting his gaze.

Kai lowered his head to make eye contact with her, "I don't need to know everything. I just need something, please Angel, anything."

Angel couldn't take it anymore; she nodded her head in defeat.

"Just not here."

"Okay." Kai said understandingly.

He stood up then reached down to help Angel to her feet. Involuntarily she fell against him, weakened by the few blows she'd received. Kai reached down to pick her up when she stopped him with her hand.

"I can walk." She insisted a bit more determinedly than anything else.

Kai simply nodded as he watched her calm herself before pushing off of him and starting off. He remained by her side, just in case till they came to a flight of stairs. As he opened the door for Angel he glanced at his watch. It was 10:15, he and Ray's match wasn't till noon he thought with relief. He looked out at the sunlight confusedly, why were they on the roof?

"I don't normally like talking about my past in the dark." Angel explained as if reading his mind as she walked over to a shaded part of the rooftop and sat down.

Kai joined her and both sat in silence each wondering what the other was going to say.

"SO what do you want to know?" Angel asked mentally preparing herself for what she might have to remember.

"Who were those guys and where were they trying to take you? Kai asked.

Angel took a deep breath before answering: they're bladers who, my guess is, are thugs for Genecite, which is where they were trying to take me, back to."

"What's Genecite?"

"It was a company or rather an organization that believed only in the genetic manipulation of bladers and their bitbeasts in order to make the 'perfect' bladers. I was one of their projects."

"You were on a team called the Celtic Dragons weren't you?"

Angel seemed to tense up at that memory and merely nodded.

"So did the Psycho that drugged you work for Genecite?"

"He was my coach." Angel answered nodding.

Kai felt a bit puzzled trying to tie all these facts together, but they all seemed so random compared to the mysteries that remained untouched.

"Angel can you tell me how you became involved with them?" Kai asked gently knowing it might be a hard question for her to answer.

Angel sighed trying to think back to the beginning without going over the torture that had been between 'then' and 'now'.

"It started when I was 8."Angel began distantly, "An older man along with another boy who was a few years older than me approached me one day, just out of the blue. They gave me a beyblade and told me to try it out, so I did. In fact, I found that I loved it. After my first time they told me about a boarding school they were running where I could learn even more about blading. When they were sure I was interested they talked my parents into sending me there. For awhile we kept in touch but then they suddenly stopped contacting me, and after awhile I stopped trying to contact them. I became a loner at the 'school' they had sent me to and yet I excelled with my blade, surpassing even my mentors. When I was 12, they sent me to a castle in another part of Wales, that's when it really began. My training became harder than I had even imagined and soon I realized that I was nothing more to them than a defective tool. I was beaten and over-worked, they were killing me off, but it didn't matter. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. At 13 , they started their new 'project'. I was chosen along with three others to be involved. They explained that we were the descendants of the greatest warlords of the Celtic races and thereby had the genetics needed to control the 'guardians of the Celts.' Then started the terrors." Angels' eyes started to grow misty as tears peaked out from them in pain.

Kai shocking himself put his arm around her as she struggled to continue, nearly unrestrainable tears trying to fall down her cheeks.

"They brought out our evil sides, and tried to turn us into mindless, merciless robots who did only as ordered. They even tried to make our bitbeasts evil. The horrors I watched them do, the evils, all that they destroyed, all that I allowed and all that I have done still haunts me today. When I was 15 I finally escaped though it cost me everything, and disappeared. Somehow I ran into Jess whom I'd grown up with and…others. I had friends again, but they found me and…"Angel couldn't finish the last part just hadn't healed enough yet to take away the bandage and reveal the wound.

Kai quieted her soothingly as she allowed him to in silence. He couldn't ask her to tell him what clearly she hadn't told anyone else. He now had the nearly complete summary of Angels' life and felt now more than ever that he wanted to help her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to be there for her. He understood so many things now about her, why she was so attached to Jess and so scared for her.

"It seems were alike you and I." Kai stated distantly.

Angel looked up at him for awhile curiously before deciding to leave it for another time. For a long time they sat in silence, finding comfort and strength in eachothers' presence.

"Thanks Kai." Angel suddenly said looking at him.

Kai looked at her quizzically.

"For saving me back there."

"Hn" he replied meeting her gaze.

Both stared at eachother for awhile wondering why they seemed to…connect so easily. Angel found understanding in Kai, and protection? Her mind started wandering when it flashed back as her eyes noticed something red.

"You're bleeding." Angel stated worriedly reaching up to his brow.

Her hand lightly touched the cut, trying not to make it sting. It was still bleeding she noticed and she needed to stop it.

Angel took Kai's hands as he looked at her confusedly, "Come on." Angel said leading the way through the door.

He followed her amusedly as she led him down the stair and through the hallway to a small washroom. Angel wet a paper towel and turned back to face Kai.

"You mind sitting?" she said with a grin as Kai noticed for the first time that he was taller than she was.

He sat down on a bench against the wall as she lifted his head gently and dabbed the cut lightly.

Kai felt confused. Part of him wanted to push her away and tell her he didn't need any help, but the other side of him wanted to thank her. Not wanting to give in to either side Kai remained silent as did Angel.

After a few minutes Angel finally had got the bleeding to stop. She threw the towel away and turned around to see Kai already standing. He glanced at his watch, it was 11:40 now and if he didn't find his team soon they might start to wonder why he and Angel always seemed to disappear at the same time. He started walking for the door when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Kai did those guys get a good look at you?" she asked pensively troubled.

Kai thought back he had moved quickly but there was no way they hadn't seen him, which Angel must know too. He nodded his head and instantly realized why she was worried.

"Don't worry about it." He stated calmly.

"But Kai what if they come after you? I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Not again."

Kai looked at her, Angel looked cool and calm but her eyes betrayed the worry raging inside her.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going to let them take you back."

Angel looked down at the floor sadly. "Kai do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Kai wondered thought fully for a moment before he fun his answer.

Gently Angel felt her head lifted and her eyes locked with Kai's awaiting eyes.

"I know you're in trouble and that's all I need to." He said intensely.

Angel nodded though she still didn't get it. She found herself blushing and looked at Kais' watch so he wouldn't see it. It was 15 minutes till noon, didn't he have a match at noon?

"You have a match at noon don't you?"

Kai was a bit startled by the sudden change in subject, but let it go as he nodded.

"Well you'd better go before they start wondering where you are."

"Will you be alright?" Kai found himself asking.

Angel smiled at him patronizingly "I'm a tough kid, I can take care of myself for a while."

Kai smirked a bit before leading her out of the washroom and down the dark hallway before stopping at the door.

"I'll see you later." He muttered. This was too weird for him. Why the heck was he acting like this?

"Good luck today." Angel replied. "And Kai," she began stopping him from exiting, "please be careful."

Kai shot her a grin as he left, leaving Angel alone in the hallway. For awhile she waited before exiting and starting her search for Jess.

Sorry that was kinda a short and in my mind not my best chapter. But I dunno. I was gonna out chapters 6 and 7 together but I have a LOT of homework I still have to do so ill type up the rest probably tomorrow and post it. Well later and please review if you read my stuff. Later and peace out.

LightInTheDarkTempest


	8. Epic Choice

Chapter Seven: Epic Choice 

"There you are!" Ray said in relief as Kai walked into their small locker room coolly and silently.

"Hn." He replied walking briskly over to one of the lockers and opening it. Using the locker door to block himself from view he looked at the cut above his brow. As he looked at it he could still almost feel Angels' gentle touch as she had stopped the bleeding. Shaking his head he took a deep drink from his water bottle before throwing it back inside and slamming the door closed.

"Lets go." He said emotionlessly as Ray sighed in defeat and followed with the rest of the bladebreakers trailing after them.

The crowd cheered deafeningly as Kai and Ray entered the arena followed by the rest of the team, but Kai didn't care like Tyson, Max or the others did. Boldly he strode with Ray by his side up to the Beystadium as they were announced. He didn't care who he was battling really; his mind was somewhere else. Or perhaps with someone else. Growling at himself in annoyance he prepared to launch himself as the countdown started. In a flash he and Ray launched their blades in perfect unison into the Beystadium. As soon as he saw the battle unfolding he was able to concentrate on the match. He and Ray attacked and defended throwing amazing moves in perfect unison time after time; it seemed Ray could almost read his mind, which he seriously hoped, was impossible. Within minutes he and Ray had easily won their match as their opponents stood dumbfounded and gaping at their blades which had landed at their feet.

"Hey Kai" Ray began turning to him as they left the Beystadium, "Jess is planning on inviting all of us over to her and Angels' apartment to hang out sometime this week. You up for it?"

Kai merely nodded boredly and turned back to his team as they headed for the arena exit with the crowd still roaring, only to be stopped by Jess.

"Nice job guys!" she said smiling broadly giving Ray a friendly hug and merely smiled at Kai who closed his eyes, waiting for the conversation to end.

"So you talked to Angel yet?" asked Ray.

An expression that clearly showed she had forgotten to do something flashed across Jess' face, "uhhh nope. Here I'll I ask." Jess said as she turned behind her to a figure leaning against a wall tiredly.

"Hey Angel, can we have the bladebreakers over to hang out this week?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders in indifference, "sure."

"When?"

"I don't care you can decide that one." Angel said a grin forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Okay, what do you guys think?"

"How bout tomorrow night?" asked Max innocently.

"Works for me." Jess smiled.

"You two wanna go get something to eat with us?" Tyson asked hopefully.

"Nah, Angel and I already ate and I think we might get some training in." she explained, " maybe next time?"

"Yeah." They all chorused save Kai who didn't react at all.

"Cool well we'll see you guys later." Jess said following Angel down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Kai watched Angel disappear with Jess in tow into the crowd before he followed his team into a nearby restaurant.

"Where were you earlier?" Jess asked when they were alone in a small workout room with a Beystadium in the middle. Angel had locked the door almost absently thinking Jess would probably get around to asking her this.

"I went for a walk."

"For two hours!"

"No, I was only going to be gone an h our tops but," Angel started trailing off.

"What happened!" Jess cut in worriedly almost wanting to panic.

"_They_ sent a few thugs after me and they nearly get me when…" Angels eyes grew distant as she remembered lying there feeling helpless and angry, " Kai, he saved me."

"You serious? Again!" Jess asked curiously.

Angel nodded her head shaking the distant feeling from her eyes.

"But still that wouldn't take two hours." Jess said stubbornly.

"It didn't" Angel admitted dropping her gaze.

"You told him didn't you." Jess stated.

Angel met her friends' gaze searching for anger or some emotion but strangely only found subdued amusement.

"Yes." Angel finally answered.

"Okay, come on. Now you have to tell me everything." Jess said smiling slyly.

Angel looked at her friend and laughed. As she finally told her exactly what had happened. Within a few minutes Angel looked curiously at a broadly grinning Jess.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"I think Kai likes you." Jess teased.

"What!" Angel nearly shouted, " he's only known me two days. He couldn't possibly."

Jess laughed, " well you don't see half of what I do."

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asked warily.

"Nothing its just if only you saw the way he had looked last night, and knew what I knew."

"Huh?" Angel replied still stubbornly confused.

"Angel, he follows you around to protect you. Who the heck would do that to someone they barely knew or barely cared about? And think back to today if you want more evidence. Face it Angel, he's interested in you."

"Look just leave it. I have enough to worry about with Genecite after me, I don't need that too." Angel began, "but I still don't think he likes me."

"Why else would he do those things then?" Jess asked smiling triumphantly thinking she had her friend cornered on that one.

"Perhaps he thinks he owes me for saving their lives." Angel countered.

Jess was struck from a moment. Man why'd Angel always seem to have a good counter for everything!

"I still think he likes you." Jess teased.

Angel shrugged.

"And I know you like him." Jess continued.

Angel turned hiding the blush that came to her cheeks. Silence followed as Jess gloried in her victory over Angel when a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Angel, you've told Kai. So does that mean I can tell the others? Atleast Ray and Max."

Angel looked at her friend visibly torn.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Angel you know they've never come after you this intensely before. Three attempts in three days come on; they're going to take you back at seemingly _any_ cost. Don't you think that we'll need some help?"

"Of course I do Jess. It's just that I'm worried about telling all of them for if they know it will make them a target." Angel explained.

"Yet you told Kai." Jess countered.

"You think I _wanted _him to know?" Angel began her voice growing in regret and anger, " Jess he is now a target thanks to me. Because I wasn't strong enough to handle my own problems he felt he had to step in. They know his face now because of today and probably now know everything about him which means they now have a third power over me, a new piece of leverage so that now even if I can keep you safe they can use Kai against me or vise versa. He is now in danger because of me!" Angel was barely able to keep herself form screaming this but her words were filled with enough emotion that she didn't have to be loud about what she said. Angel sighed calming down.

"Is that really what you want for them Jess?" Angel asked calmly and yet passionately.

Jess shook her head realizing Angel was right. She couldn't put the other bladebreakers into that position. They could get hurt or be used to hurt Angel. Yet what could she do? She so wanted them to know, to understand, to trust her more.

Jess was startled out of her thoughts by a warning flinch form Angel. She snapped out of her pensive daze just as the door Angel had locked was kicked open and guys in a familiar uniform piled in surrounding them followed by none other than Angels' coach.

"We meet again. I told you, you would never escape _us_ though I admit you are difficult to catch."

Angel stood defensively in front of her friend, over her dead body would they use Jess as leverage against her…again.

"I already told you, I'm not coming back!" Angel spat at her old coach.

"We have ways of changing your mind." He merely replied evilly.

"What do you want with her." Jess suddenly spoke up angrily.

"Ahh…I see somethings haven't changed, you still keep this weakling around for a teammate? Really Angel, she's only holding you back."

Angel growled angrily, clenching her fists.

"But to answer your question; The teams back Angel, and ALL of the member have returned save you. You will return and you will lead your true team to victory in this tournament."

"Impossible. The Celtic Dragons never even entered the tournament. How could they win it when they haven't even been competing?" Jess asked angrily.

Yet Angel was pretty sure she knew, as suddenly everything seemed to fit together in her mind. Now it all suddenly made sense to her!

"Because they went under another name." Angel started slowly her voice picking up gradual momentum as she continued," You hid behind an alias and then just so I wouldn't recognize my old team, sent a few benchwarmers to compete for you until you got us all back. You wanted to win this tournament to go on and become even more famous at the World Championships. You even went so far as to try to take out the Bladebreakers permanently to better your chances. Isn't that right '_Coach_'" Angel replied disgustedly.

"I always knew you were the brightest blader I'd ever trained but I'm almost impressed at how fast you've seemed to figure it all out."

"I will NEVER go back to _your_ team. I'd die first!"

" Well now your death wouldn't do us much good, but the death of one of your friends might." The coach said maliciously and grinning evilly knowing he had Angel right where he wanted her.

Jess gasped in horror at the thought while Angel could merely stare angrily at her coach. Her worst nightmares turning into a nightmaric reality.

"How could you!" Jess blurted out in wrath as she glared at him.

"Easily." He taunted, " but you'll excuse us for a moment now wont you. I need to have a private talk with Angel."

"What! No way! Angel! No!" Jess screamed as she was thrown out of the room and Angel was left alone to face _him_.

"Now Angel." He began, pacing in front of her. "Genecite has decided to graciously give you the opportunity to come back to your team on your own honorably. You will leave the Burning Dawn and come back to be the Captain of the Celtic Dragons. You will never speak to your friend or the bladebreakers unless we tell you too and even then you will say only what we tell you to say, and in return for your service, we shall let them live and leave them alone. However, if you will not come back willingly, they shall be hunted down and destroyed, completely annihilated. Then we shall drag you back to Genecite and finish _our_ mission, _our_ plan. You have till tomorrow morning to decide. _When_ you decide to return willingly, come to the docks at sunrise. I know you still have your uniform, so you will come dressed in that ready to reunite with your team and this time, you will never again forsake them."

With that the coach signaled to his men and they left leaving Angel standing in the middle of the room shaking.

As soon as _they'd_ left, Jess had darted back into the room to find Angel merely standing there with a distant expression shaking.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Jess asked running up to her friend. "Angel! Answer me!" but there was no reply.

Angel was lost in her own mind. What could she do? If she went back, she knew she'd become a weapon of evil but if she didn't go back all those she loved and cared for would die and _then_ she'd end up in the same fix. The conclusion was simple wasn't it? But no! She could NEVER go back! Yet, was that still an option? Did she really have that choice anymore?

Jess panicked when her friend wouldn't respond and didn't know what to do. The door was still open when she suddenly caught the faint sound of a beyblade. In sheer panic she ran two rooms down to find to her relief none other than Kai training by himself. Hearing Jess enter the room and now seeing the panic in her eyes, Kai knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked forcefully calling back Dranzer.

"It's…Angel." Jess replied shakily.

'Angel.' The name cut him to the core. What had happened? He wondered in fear. Wait. Fear? He hadn't felt that emotion in a long time. Why had it returned?

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but she wont respond to me!"

"What happened?" Kai asked sounding amazingly calm.

"Her coach came in while we were training. Angel figured out everything Genecite everything that's going on and then her coach said she had to come back to the team. When Angel refused they threatened to bring us into it then they threw me out of the room. After they left I came back and Angel was simply standing there shaking. She wont respond or anything. What's happening to her? Please Kai, help her!"

"Take me to her." He said simply and Jess led the way as they ran down the hallway till they came to the right room. Jess entered followed closely by Kai and stopped. Angel still stood there shaking with a distant expression on her face but Kai noticed the fear, the anger, the pain, and helplessness swirling in the depths of her green eyes. He approached her slowly and tried whispering her name gently yet forcefully. Yet though she seemed to come back a bit, she wouldn't stop shaking and still woudlnt reply.

"What's wrong with her Kai?" Jess asked nearly whimpering.

" She's in serious mental shock." He replied shortly.

"What can we do?"

"Sadly not much. She'll come out of it when she's solved whatevers put her into this."

For awhile silence passed between them.

"Jessica, tell me what Angel figured out." Kai said not removing his stare form Angel.

Jess nodded in agreement and told him everything that she had heard. By the end of the recounting of the incident Kai understood what had forced Angel into this as Jess now seemed to realize it as well. As they yet gazed at her she stopped shaking, the distant emotion faded from her face as sadness now triumphed in her deep green eyes.

"Angel! Are you okay?" Jess asked as she rushed to her friends' side.

"Everything'll be okay." Angel said with a weak smile at her friend.

Jess noticed the sadness in her eyes as she looked at her friend and wondered.

Angel glanced at Kai who stood wonderingly looking at her.

"Kai." She said slowly and…surprisingly? No, it was more like she was saying his name for the last time.

Angel went silent as Jess kept talking to her relieved that her best friend was okay. She allowed herself to be led down the hallway by Jess with Kai on her right, who still kept glancing at her curiously.

Jess didn't leave Angels side for the rest of the day as they hung out with the Bladebreakers till 6:00the time when their shuttle arrived. As they boarded the shuttle Jess had every intention of sitting with Angel and Kai when Angel finally convinced her otherwise.

"Look I'm okay Jess you don't need to stalk me the rest of my life. I'm fine." Angel laughed in Jess' ear as they boarded.

Seeing as her friend was seemingly back to her old self and knowing she'd be safe with Kai, Jess sat in her usual spot between Ray and Max as she talked with them, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny about the different match-ups for the semifinals. The conversation soon shifted to all manners of things as Angel quickly lost interest. The whole way Angel kept her eyes closed pretending to sleep as she felt Kai's eyes boring into her. She knew he wasn't fooled but didn't want to arouse suspicion by "waking" her.

Suddenly Angel felt her arm being poked, 'then again maybe not.' She thought as she opened her eyes and looked at the waiting Kai.

"Are you planning on doing something stupid?" he asked shortly.

Angel stared at him in faked surprise. 'He's getting to know me too well.'

"Do something stupid? Kai come on, it's me." Angel tried to say without smiling herself.

"That's why I'm asking." He said as worry inter-wound with his words.

"Kai don't worry about me. I won't do anything stupid. I promise." Angel replied knowing she'd break her words. Than again saving her friends wasn't stupid.

"Hn." Kai replied unconvinced but he let it drop.

He'd get it out of her later, until then he was going to keep a close eye on her. There was just something in her eyes that betrayed her. She was definitely going to do something stupid, and knowing her atleast a little, he knew she'd sacrifice herself to save them. Was that it? He wondered. Perhaps either way he was definitely keeping a close ye on her and either way he'd find out soon what she was going to do. That's what scared him.

As they stepped off the shuttle Jess suddenly turned to Angel and Kai who were the last ones off.

"Angel by the way, the bladebreakers are coming over tonight if that's okay." Jess said excitedly yet warily.

Angel shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Might as well see all fo them before it happened.

"Okay we'll see you guys in what 45minutes?" Jess said happily turning back to look at the others.

"Yeah sounds good." Ray replied.

"But I'm hungry now!" Tyson whined.

"Get a grip on yourself Tyson." Hilary sighed clearly annoyed.

"Seriously man." Max And Ray chimed agreeingly.

"Well we'd better jet, later." Jess said as she and Angel elft together to go clean the apartment, make the food, and find a movie.

When they arrived home they immediately set to work cleaning like crazy. Within 15minutes, the entire apartment was surprisingly clean. Jess decided to change as Angel lay down on their ridiculously comfortable couch to take a nap.

"Oh hey Angel, "Jess started when she came back.

Angel opened one eye and looked at Jess who now wore khaki punkish capris and her blue superman shirt. She had the feeling that whatever was coming next would require her getting up.

"You feel like making a few quesadillas?" Jess smiled.

"Not really and with Tyson coming a few would equal about a thousand."

"Awww…Angel please?" Jess said giving Angel the 'puppy-dog put'.

"No not the 'puppy-dog pout'." Angel cringed sarcastically. " Fine, but you owe me big time."

Jess smiled victoriously as her friend gave in.

"Aren't you going to start making them?" Jess asked as Angel closed her eyes again.

"As soon as the kitchen comes to me, yeah." Angel replied with her eyes still closed. It was so much fun to annoy Jess like this.

"Bum! Come on they'll be here in five minutes!" Jess said hitting Angel lightly with a pillow.

"Ow! Fine, fine, fine." Angel grumbled as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Angel found a skillet and took out the butter, four bags of cheese, tortillas, and some marinated steak and chicken. She ran outside and turned on their gas grill, which was one the balcony and came back inside thanking God she had marinated the steak already.

Jess came in and took out of the cupboard some junk food and laid it out on the coffee table in front of their couch.

As angel was finishing the freshly made salsa and pouring the tortilla chips into a big bowl, the doorbell rang.

"Got it." Jess said and went to the door while Angel put the chips and salsa on the island in front of her.

A moment later the Bladebreakers came in and Tyson, to all of the their embarrassment, dove straight for the junk food Jess had laid out earlier.

Kai looked at his surroundings. The apartment was a good size with a medium-sized living room complete with a t.v. and sound system. The living room then faded back into a kitchen with an island in-between. He also noticed a class door, which he supposed led to a balcony, and another room, which he thought must be the bedroom. He noticed Angel working around in the kitchen on what they were eating tonight, What was she making? He wondered.

As if reading his thoughts Ray asked Jess so that Angel couldn't hear.

"Quesadillas!" Jess said smiling, "you okay with those?"

"Sure" Ray replied.

"Hey Angel how long you think?" Jess asked raising her voice a bit.

"Prolly about fifteen minutes." Angel replied.

"You want some help?" Ray asked kindly.

Angel simply shrugged her shoulders not glancing up.

"Generally that means yes." Jess whispered to him nearly laughing at his confusion.

Ray walked over to the island,

"What can I do?"

"If you want you can grill the meat." Angel replied.

"Sure." Ray replied helpfully.

"The meats over there and Jess will be more than happy to take you to the grill."

Ray grinned and grabbed the meat as he followed Jess out onto the balcony

"Yes master." Jess said sarcastically bowing as she led Ray outside.

As the others looked through Jess and Angels' music and movies, Kai wandered over to Angel.

"Bored." Angel grinned as she buttered a tortilla.

The corners of Kais' mouth lifted a bit in a small grin.

"If you're that bored than you can help." Angel smiled.

Kai walked over till he stood beside her.

Angel handed him a tortilla and motioned for him to butter it. As Kai started she turned to do something else.

"Not so much." Angel said from behind him suddenly. He turned his head surprised to see her looking over his shoulder.

"Here" she said guiding his hands.

Again Kai felt confused. Did he want to push her away and forget this? Or did he slightly enjoy this? What's happening to me?

Ray and Jess finally returned with the meat and soon all was ready.

Smelling the freshly cooked steak and chicken Tyson bounded his way over followed by Max, Kenny, and Hilary.

"What kind do you want?" Angel asked Max.

"But I was here first!" Tyson complained.

"You get to go last so the rest of us can actually eat something." Jess teased.

After everyone else had already eaten Angel finally joined them by the couch.

"Those were awesome Angel." Max complimented.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to make those?" Ray inquired.

Angel shrugged as she sat comfortably on the floor and leaned against the couch, "My brother."

As the other nodded and looked away Angel noticed someone sit next to her. She turned to see Kai who merely looked around avoiding her stare.

"Hey what movie should we watch?" Hilary asked.

Angel and Jess both glanced at eachother before replying in unison, "Monty Python and The Holy Grail!"

After nearly dying of laughter at the movie save Kai whose eyes occassionally would show a glint of amusement. the bladebreakers decided to leave. It was late Angel noticed as they said goodbye. For some reason, Kai had never seemed to leave Angels' side. It was like he suspected something. Had he figured out what she had decided to do? It didn't matter, no matter what they tried to say; she would sacrifice herself for their safety.

After the Bladebreakers left Jess had changed and after having a short talk with Angel to make sure she was okay which she knew she wasn't but planned on talking to her first thing tomorrow morning went to bed. Angel lingered awhile longer in the darkness staring thoughtfully at her and Jess' apartment before going out onto the balcony. It had been fun, but now, she had to say goodbye. Something she never really felt she had the heart for. Yet she must, to save her friends she had to break their hearts, and shatter her own.

"Oh that I was born for this hour." She murmured thoughtfully as she stared at the heavens for perhaps the last time with her own true eyes.

After a little while longer she went to bed and drifted off to a light troubled sleep wishing this all to be a dream.


	9. Saving Betrayal

Disclaimer: Apply this for ALL of my works, I do not own beyblade. Only my own character, their blades, genecite, all my ocs' bitbeats and the circumstances I have thrown them in.

Chapter Eight: Saving Betrayel.

A few hours before dawn, a figure paced restlessly through the dark apartment. Angel had only been able to sleep a few hours as the nervousness of the coming down woke her. She stared at the sleeping figure in front of her, still gently breathing in the embracing arms of some sweet dream. Would she be able to handle the seeming betrayal? Seeming? No, it _was_ betrayal! Angel clenched her fists in anger at herself then stalked over to a small desk and pulled out a pen and paper. Yet, no matter how she tired, Angel couldn't find what to say. She thought through all the farewell speeches, poems, and stories she had ever heard or read but nothing seemed right. How could she justify her betrayal in the first place? So sighing silently in defeat to herself she picked up her pen, looked in her heart, and wrote in all blunt honesty. She folded the letter carefully and left it for Jess to find. Then stepping into her closet opened a hidden compartment. She gasped slightly at her old uniform. She took out slowly the black cargo pants, the deep blue shirt, the jet black army boots, and lastly the gray collar-less jacket with a patch of Ryker on her left arm encircling the Genecite logo while on the right shoulder was her Captains patch. In a daze she put on the uniform then slung her lightly packed bag over shoulder diagonally, took her beyblade and launcher and soundlessly left her apartment never to return again.

Angel walked quietly through the dark city streets till they faded away into an empty, wooded park. Each step broke Angels' heart into smaller pieces as she left the life she had fought so hard for, only to return to Hells' Gates. As she walked into a clearing she was startled to see a tall figure in the pale moonlight. Beyond the figure was a high wall and not far beyond that, the grim docks. The figure turned to face her as deep crimson eyes met fiery green depths.

"Kai." Angel whispered in sadness, regret. Her heart breaking.

To Kai it felt like he had died, for the words sounded so ghostly, so hopeless.

She had to be cold. She had to make him think she wanted to do this otherwise he would most likely try to rescue her and get hurt or he would try to stop her. She had to be strong. She would not be dissuaded.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Kai asked nearly shocked at the uniform, yet he knew she'd do something like this.

"That's none of your business." She replied coolly.

"Angel I know you're going back, but do you really think that's the best plan?"

"You have no idea what's going on Hiwatari! So stop pretending and acting like you do." Angel replied focusing the sadness into anger as the anger blindly raged at him.

"Angel why are you going back?" Kai asked sensing the emotions coursing through her.

For awhile both stared at eachother searchingly in the moonlight before the sadness became almost too much for Angel as he started to read ti all in her eyes. She dropped her gaze before she started again coldly and finally,

"I am going back of my own free will and choice, and for my own reasons Kai. I was a fool to think I could ever live independently of _them_. I go back on my won, remember that. SO stop following me around and don't even try to dissuade me."

Kai simply looked at her coldly. This wasn't like her. Why was she doing this? Why would she run back to the very thing she'd fought so hard to escape? Kai again searched her eyes for an answer but she would no longer meet his penetrating gaze.

"Angel." He whispered pleadingly but she would hear none of it.

"Good bye Kai." She stated walking past him.

Gently he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I will come for you." He whispered gently.

"Don't." She replied shaking his hand from her arm.

Once free of his hand Angel did a daring thing nearly surprising herself, she looked into his eyes for what she knew to be the last time. She expected to see anger and betrayal, but instead found fear and…worry? Did he actually worry enough about her to try to save her? Had he been serious? It didn't matter! I must keep him and Jess and the bladebreakers safe. Whatever the cost. She hardened her gaze and looked away, her mind memorizing those eyes, never wanting to forget them or the one they belonged to.

Angel started to walk away from Kai when after no more than five steps stopped.

"Take care of Jess for me, she needs it."

Kai grinned to himself as he sadly watched her scale the wall and disappear into the shadowed night.

"Good bye Angel. I _will_ come for you. I promise."

As Dawn spread forth her wings of light across the shimmering waters a lone figure stood waiting, watching the beauty before her as if never to see the light of day again. It was so beautiful to watch the dawn spread her wings, encompassing all that was broken, cold, and alone in the darkness in her warm and comforting embrace. Melting the despair and sadness away with her warmth. Angel smiled faintly at it. The farewell with Kai had nearly destroyed her. All she had wanted then was to break apart and let hem help her deal with the horrors of her past. She had wanted him to chase away the shadows of her past that haunted her, but she knew he couldn't. Kai couldn't change or mend the past and there was no way on earth that she would continue to allow him to fight her battles. If she didn't resume fighting them, they would destroy him, destroy Jess, and destroy the bladebreakers. The faint smile turned into a grin at a new thought, the old her was back. She was strong. She was a fighter, and she would pull through. No matter what they did.

She heard a limo drive up behind her and listened as she heard someone get out and come towards her flanked by two others.

"Welcome back Angel, I knew you would see things my way." Came the familiar mocking voice of her coach.

Angels' grin was quickly replaced with a cold and serious expression and turned to face the voice. There stood her coach and behind him stood two tall muscular guys. On her coach's' right was Tristan. He wore the same uniform except he didn't wear his gray jacket, only his black cargo pants and a deep blue muscle shirt and two black leather armguards that went from his elbow to his wrist. He had black hair and on both cheeks were two medium sized black horizontal bars. (not football grease lines.) He had black eyes with dark green specks and Angel nearly smiled realizing he was as handsome as ever. Her gaze shifted to the other figure who stood to her coach's' left. There stood Lance. He was a few inches taller than Tristan with forest green hair and dark brown eyes. He was muscular as well and wore the uniform fully as Angel had. He was still handsome as well, but not as much as Tristan who in his own way could've rivaled Kai.

"I trust you remember your old teammates. Sadly the third member could not be here but you'll see him soon enough."

Angel merely nodded.

"But come now, we must return to headquarters."

Angel nodded her head and suppressed a grin as she felt Tristan and Lance flank her as she headed for the limo. Tristan opened the car door for her as she nodded and got inside followed by Luke, her coach and lastly Tristan. As the limo started off again Angel simply stared idly out the window when her thoughts were interrupted by her coach's' voice.

"When we return you will be shown to your quarters in the barracks. You will have one hour to reinstate your captain status with your team and then you will begin training with them."

Angel nodded. She knew what to do though she couldn't help but wonder if she still was the best out of all of them. Inconspicuously she glanced first at Lance who sat next to her. He hadn't changed much in physical appearance though he did look stronger and his eyes were dead. She wondered how much stronger his skills had become with the evil ruling him. Her gaze soon shifted to Tristan. In some ways he reminded her of Kai yet Angel knew how different Tristan truly had been and was now. He was definitely stronger and Angel figured he had taken over as captain after she had left and Will had…died. Tristan shifted into a more comfortable position and Angel turned to stare out the window again.

Soon the limo came to a halt and the coach exited followed by Angel, Lance, and Tristan.

"Show her to the barracks, You know what to do from there." The coach said leaving them.

Angel looked around her. They were seemingly in the middle of a forest clearing. In front of her was a large stone building like a castle Keep and beside that another smaller building which the coach walked into. She wondered what went on in that building…then again, she probably didn't.

Tristan and Lance walked by her side leading her through the keep-like building till they reached the top level. Tristan opened the thick wooden door and waited. Angel walked inside and noticed one large stone room. There was one beystadium in the center of the room as well as a few metal bars hung across the ceiling. The four corners were blocked off, enclosing them so to speak, so as to provide four rooms. Tristan pointed to the on in the farthest back corner.

Angel nodded and walking over entered her small chamber. One small barred window provided the lighting for the "cell" which is what it looked and felt like to Angel. There was a small bed against the wall with a trunk at the foot of it. Angel knew what she'd find in there, more uniforms. That's all that would be inside, what else could she expect? She closed her door and sat down on her bed pulling out Ryker.

"I know that you never wanted to come back here, neither did I, but Ryker, I must do this. IT seems I've endangered all that I have loved and only in my return to this slavery could they be freed from that endangerment. If you ask it of me, I will release you for none of this is your fault, but I must stay here. I must protect them , no matter the cost." Angel told her bitbeast nearly silently.

"I understand, young mistress, but I'm not leaving you. We went into this place together and that's how we'll end it." Replied her btibeast loyally.

Angel smiled down at her beyblade unable to express her appreciation. Sighing once more she exited her cell to find Lance and Tristan waiting for her.

"Lets' do this." Angel stated challengingly pulling out her beyblade and launcher. She walked up to the beystadium and waited.

Lance soon appeared opposite her, she knew Tristan would probably prefer to wait to go last, always had. They launched their blades and the battle started. Angel had to admit Lance had become better than she had expected but as she'd hoped, she won. Lance looked a bit shocked for a moment as his blade landed motionless at his feet, atleast he was until he looked up at Angel and remembered who he was battling.

Angel clamed herself down as she prepared for her second match, she had to beat Tristan. Tristan approached calmly and confidently. He took out his deep green beyblade with black tips and after loading it stood ready. Angel loaded her blue blade with its jet-black edges and in a moment the second battle began. Tristan had increased his speed and power immensely. He nearly had Angel astounded, but she was not backing down, it just wasn't in her nature to do so.

Lance watched coolly yet unadmittedly impressed by the two well matched opponents before him. Both had a similar mindset, 'never back down' and because of that both blades unflinchingly ground against eachother in the middle of the dish.

Both were starting to tire as the match wore on. I have to finish this, Angel thought as she prepared for her final attack.

"Ryker, Fire Tempest!" Angel screamed as Ryker appeared above her blade.

"Forester! Flaming Claw!" yelled Tristan as suddenly a green dragon with black tipped wings and claws of black flames rose form its blade.

The two blades slammed into eachother blinding all though none dared look away. Yet when the smoke cleared Tristans' blade was still spinning though it now spun at his feet and Ryker spun on the edge of the beystadium wall near Angel. Angel had won, but barely. Forester had gained a lot of power, a lot of dark power. But the light that was in Ryker was able to give him the upper edge and defeat the darkness. 'only with light can one defeat darkness.' Ryker reminded her in her brain.

"I would've expected better from you Angel," sneered Angels' coach from behind Tristan. Angel gnashed her teeth but made no outward signs of hatred save her nearly blazing eyes.

" but it seems you have regained your title as Captain. Now take your team out for a training run unless you've forgotten how to do one."

Angel merely glared and after taking off her jacket walked out the door flanked by Tristan and Lance. The training was exhasuting. They ran through the woods, climbed walls of rock, did situps, pushups, pull ups, ran again and too many things to mention. All in all, they were exhasuted by the time they returned and all waited for their turn to use the shower and rest. Angel being the captain and the only girl on the team went first taking a cold and short shower before changing quickly into baggy, dark blue pj pants and a black shirt before braiding her hair and going directly to her cell and falling fast asleep.

Angel suddenyl found herself wide awake in her room. The pale moonlight flowed dimly through her window in the dead of night. It was most likely about midnight, why had she awoken? She instinctively looked out her window to see a familiar figure walking silently out to the edge of the clearing. Not knowing quite whym Angel walked out of her room and went stealthily down the stairs till she stepped silently out into the pale moonlit night. A cool breeze blew gently over her as she watched the figure disappear into the woods. Noiselessly she followed him at a distance till he stopped in a small clearing. He whistled lowly and stretched out his arm as a black falcon with white tipped wings landed on his arm.

Angel looked shockedly at the falcon, she knew that bird. But how could it be? He was a bitbeast not a reality. Knowing he already knew of her presence Angel decided to use her authority on him. Besides she knew he needed his sleep most out of the three of them. She walked confidently into the clearing yet somehow silently.

"What are you doing out so late Tristan?" Angel asked commandingly.

"I could ask you the same question but what doe sit look like I'm doing, captain." Tristan answered coldly stroking the falcon.

"Tristan you will answer me with respect. I beat you. Deal with it." Angel replied a bit roughly. Yet she couldn't get over the falcon. It looked so much like…it couldn't be.

"Look familiar." Tristan stated.

Angel merely nodded. "It looks like Balin, Wills' old bitbeast."

Tristan merely glared coolly off into the distance at the mention of his twin brothers' name. True they had been twins but they looked and acted nothing alike.

"It is."

"But how can that be? Will was forced to destroy Balin in order to wield one of the Celtic guardians."

"Will was too weak to destroy Balin so instead he set him free and merely destroyed the blade."

Angel watched Tristan and Balin and felt pity for Tristan. The more she looked at him now, the more he looked trapped. Like the old him was trying desperately to get out yet never would again. Tristan had turned to the evil side within him and lest everything. Still he was under its dark talons' control yet sometimes, he could break free for a moment. That's why Balin would come to him. He was the only comfort he had; the last thing left of h is brother, his family. Tristan sent the bird away and stalked out of the forest. Angel soon followed and again Tristan was back in his cell as Angel went back to her own. Yet sleep would not come, only memories. She remembered how they once were before the evil took over them. Lance with his practical jokes and almost happy-go-lucky personality. Will with his brotherly friendship and his quiet understanding way. Tristan. Angel remembered him almost painfully. They had had a thing for eachother back then. Before the evil had consumed him. He had always had a strong silent type tendency, but he could also turn a round and talk for hours about seemingly anything and nothing. But no matter how it hurt her, Angel had lost the Tristan or rather he had given up himself, that unforgettable, haunting night. The light that had always burned in his eyes was gone, the lopsided smiles that were his trademark disappeared and the love that made him so strong, that drove him onward was replaced with hate, with darkness, with evil. Comparing Tristan and Lance now with who they were pained Angel immensely. How could Genecite have done this to them? They had destroyed and killed them on the inside leaving only a haunted shell of what they once were. Angel lay there thinking for hours wondering how Jess and the Bladebreakers were, how Kai was. Jess had probably flipped out when she'd found out what she'd done, but it was for her own good. 'Someday' she thought,' she'll understand. I just hope I'll still be around then.'

"I'm sorry." Angel whimpered under her breath as she closed her eyes and finally fell again into sleeps awaiting arms.


	10. I'm Sorry

Okay well heres the next chapter and just fyi, this may be the last chapter for a week or so cause I have finals week coming up and its gonna be extrememly stressful and take most if not all of my time to pass my finals. (esp chemistry.) so yeah cherish this.lol. j/p hope u enjoy and hope that this story isnt too lame. Thanks for reading and hey please review for me. And flames are definitely accepted.

Chapter Nine: Im sorry

When Jess had groggily awoken that morning she had thought to talk to Angel over breakfast, but as she turned, she saw her friends' bed empty. Angel was hardly ever up before her without a purpose. She tried calling out her name thinking she might be simply in another room but no answer came as her voice merely echoed emptily in the now lonely apartment. She leapt out of bed and ran through the apartment searchingly till she ended up back in the bedroom. Then she saw it. A letter stood waiting on their small desk with her name on it, in Angels' handwriting. She reached out for it fearfully her hand shaking as she unfolded it. She read the simple, innocent words. The childlike simplicity that broke her heart and made tears fall down her cheek.

" Im Sorry "

That's all it said. That's all that could and needed to be said. Angel had turned back to Genecite. Jess broke down in tears. Her friend was gone…forever. As she knelt on her floor in tears there was a knock at her door. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She wanted to mourn in peace, but something told her she needed a distraction. Slowly she walked to the door and drying her eyes opened it to see Kai standing there patiently. Did he know?

"I know about Angel." He stated quietly and Jess nodded. The tears still fighting for freedom. "Can I come in?"

Jess nodded and stepped aside as he entered before closing the door behind him.

"How did you know?" She asked tearfully.

"I saw her early this morning."

"Where?"

"The edge of the park, near the docks."

Jess went silent as her pain was killing her on the inside. Quickly she found her pain tuning into anger. Why had she done this? Why had she betrayed her? Why?

"Why Kai? Why dud she betray me like this?" Jess asked her voice in the transitional tone between pain and anger.

"I don't know." Kai admitted.

"I don't care anymore. After all we've been through together she gets the nerve to just suddenly leave when things get hard! Curse her! I never want to see her again Kai! I hope _they _**do**kill her this time. I hope _they_ completely destroy her!" Jess was nearly screaming now. At first Kai had been outraged. How dare she speak about Angel like that? But then he realized it was the pain and fear talking now, not Jess.

"You don't want that Jessica, I know you don't." Kai tried calmly.

"Yes I do!" she retaliated.

"Jessica!" Kai started forcefully breaking her angry rampage and making her meet his gaze.

Jess looked into his eyes and saw the same emotion inside as hers…worry.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so scared for her, Kai. I feel so helpless. I don't understand why she'd do this. It's not like her to betray her friends."

"I know, but we have to trust Angel right now. That's all we can do because we don't see the whole picture of what's going on."

Jess sniffed silently regaining control over her emotions.

Man, this chic was so emotional! Kai thought, then again, he had felt the same fear, worry, and sadness when Angel had disappeared but he didn't act upon them. Angel was right, Jess did need to be taken care of. This was definitely going to be Max and Rays job!

"I guess I should tell Mr. Dickenson that we…I forfeit all matches."

"Angel wouldn't want that." Kai stated.

"What else can I do? I cant take on two bladers myself even though Angel could."

"I think I might know someone." Kai replied.

"I'd be grateful. I know Angel would never quit."

Kai nodded and rose to leave.

"Ill call you later If he's interested."

"Okay, and Kai."

Kai stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned his head to her.

"Thanks. For everything. Angel was right to trust you."

"Hn." He replied and left leaving Jess alone in her apartment.

For hours she simply sat on the couch, gazing out the window pensively. She wondered what was happening to Angel right now, praying she was still herself. A small grin hinted at her mouth. _They'd_ never get Angel to give in to her dark side. No one could. Atleast not after she'd seen what it could do. Her thoughts became sadder and more worrying as the grin slowly disappeared. She needed something to distract her and fast. Otherwise she could go insane!

As if on cue there was another knock on the door. Jess walked curiously over and opened it to find Ray and Max waiting for her.

"Hey!" they said smiling but their happy expression hardened as they saw the pain and worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray worriedly.

"Nothing." Jess lied.

"Come on Jessica, you're upset. What's wrong?"

"Angels' gone." Jess replied a bit shortly.

"When's she coming back?" asked Max innocently.

"I don't think she is." Jess replied sadly.

"What!" They both chorused, shocked.

"You mean she abandoned you? Why?" asked Max.

"Look I cant explain. I don't even know all her reasons."

"She betrayed you. How could she do something like this?" asked Ray.

"She didn't betray me Ray." Jess replied bluntly.

"What's going on then Jessica? We want to know!"

"Ray I am not the person who can tell you guys. Just please don't ask me anymore questions." She pleaded.

They both might've gotten agitated at that answer on any other day but Jess looked so pained, so worried that all either felt was compassion.

"Okay, Jessica, okay. We wont ask you anymore questoins." Ray soothed. " right?"

"Right!" Max replied as if making a deal.

"Thanks guys."

" No problem." Ray shrugged as Max nodded.

"Hey look I know this is most like a bad time but you wouldn't like to hang out with us would you?" Max asked uneasily, unsure of how Jess would respond.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Jess replied.

Atleast now she could maybe get her mind off of Angel. She spent the whole day with them hanging out at the mall around the arena, going to a few small coffee shops and such. It was a blast! The good news was, she hadn't felt as depressed and worried because of the Ray and Max distraction. It was night when they left her at her apartment and walked to their hotel. Jess walked into the now dark apartment and instantly saw a red flashing one on the island. She walked over and pressed play on the answering machine and instantly Kais' voice started.

" The guys I mentioned is interested. Meet me in the park tomorrow morning at 10:00."

She heard a faint click and then the message ended. Just like Kai, she thought, straight and tot he point. Tiredly she went to bed and her tired mind finally allowed sleep as it continued to dread about Angels' fate. Ray and Maxs' voices filled her head for a moment echoing her own initial anger. No! Angel cared about her. She wouldn't do this unless she had to, unless she had a good reason.

"I forgive you." Jess muttered in her sleep as she drifted deeper and deeper into the safety of her mind. Into the safety of dreams' protective embrace.

Early the next morning Jess' alarm went off echoing in the lonely apartment. Reaching over and turning it off she walked over to Angels' bed and confusedly stared at the empty bed before she remembered that her friend was gone. Sadly she stood there in silence till she shook her head and walked into their closet. The left side was all of Angels' clothes the right, Jess' Jess wondered if she'd ever see her friend again as she quickly found a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was 9:40 when she walked out of her apartment. As she walked down the street she stopped at a small coffee shop she and Angel used to go to a lot and got a snickerdoodle bagel and a cappuccino. At 10:00 Jess arrived at the park. Great, she thought, now how am I supposed to find Kai?

"Jessica." Came a voice to her left.

Jess turned to see Kai staring at her, leaning against a tree waiting with a figure standing behind him. Jess walked towards him as confidently as she could.

"that's her?" asked the figure behind Kai.

Kai nodded as he watched Jess walk through the crowds towards them.

Jess finally reached them as her eyes shifted from Kai to two cold, turquoise eyes.

"This is Tala." Kai stated introducing him.

Jess offered him her hand and he took it.

"He's interested in helping you finish the tournament." Kai explained.

Jess looked at him and wondered how Kai had gotten _him_ interested.

"How good are you?" she asked. Angel would've asked that she reasoned.

"Good enough." He smirked.

" Any chance of a demo?" Jess asked smiling at him.

" Hmm…maybe..not."

"Dork." Jess laughed, " Coem on. You against me. You beat me you're in."

" What, you're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Why should I have to fight to help you. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nope." Jess' smile grew.

"Right I get it, you don't think you can beat me."

Jess simply stared at him trying not to laugh,

"What makes you think I couldn't?" Jess smiled a bit flirtatiously.

Tale smirked; he was starting to like this chic. Wait, what?

"Okay Jess, you're on." He smirked.

Kai rolled his eyes. Since when did Tala act like _this_ around chics?

Jess smiled and then looked aorund confusedly.

"We going or not?" Tala stated.

"Uhh…Kai…Where's a beystadium?" Jess asked sheepishly.

"Hopeless." Tala teased rolling his eyes.

Okay this is starting to get freaky! What the heck is Tala doing flirting with her? Kai thought to himself. This is insane!

A few minutes later Jess stood facing Tala with her beyblade ready to launch. Kai counted down and they both launched their blades in seemingly perfect unison.

Tala's definitely better than I am; Jess htought, but Angel taught me a few tricks that might just work. She quickly went into a defensive stance and barely was able to hold on under the pressure of Talas' attacks. But Jess had to hold on. Angel would. Angel would want to test him to test herself so that they both knew the others strengths and weaknesses. This guys is good, really good.

Jess was pretty good at hanging on, Tala thought. But can she fight back? Will I have to carry her through the rest of the tournament? She may be cute, bit if that's what I'd have to do I'll throw the match myself!

"Rouge, Crimson lightning!" Jess suddenly shouted.

Tala looked at her confusedly as suddenly her blade literally began to bounce off the walls like lightning. His blade was being hit at every angle and although it wasn't hard it kept him from using his special attacks. Clever. He thought, but not clever enough.

Tala watched her blade and using his geometry skills planned a crash course with Jess. His blade suddenly slammed hard into Rouge throwing the blade off balance. Yet somehow, the blade leveled out and pulled back into a defensive stance.

Okay that didn't last too long, Jess thought; maybe I could try the second trick Angel taught me.

"Rouge, Blazing Windmill!"

Jess' blade suddenly leapt into the air as the attack ring caught on fire and spinning sideways in midair crashed into Talas blade.

Talas blade was pushed back and he had to admit he was a bit impressed, but Jess' problem was that she and her blade were followers. They needed to be led, that's why Tala knew he'd win this. Quickly his blade recovered and it was time for Tala to end this.

"Wolborg, attack!" he yelled.

Jess watched in surprise as Talas blade slammed hard into hers and Rouge clanked motionless at her feet.

"So, good enough?" Tala teased.

Jess nodded her head in awed agreement. Before finally speaking again.

"Tala, do you want to help me finish this tournament?"

Tala looked confusedly at her, " I thought that by winning I was already on the team."

"Well you don't have to be if you don't want to."

"In that case…fine." Tala stated.

"Thank you."

Tala simply nodded.

Kai turned and left them to figure out what to do next. It had taken some work to get Tala to even considering coming down here and now the guy was going crazy over Jess? What's wrong with him?

"Did you not act…different around Angel?" came a voice in Kai's head.

"NO." Kai retorted.

"I'd beg to differ." The bitbeast teased.

"Always do." Kai grumbled as Dranzer let him get a way with that one…for the moment atleast.

Had he acted differently around Angel? Of course, it had even freaked him out. Though he still didn't understand why he did. His mind wandered back to Angel last ngiht. The way the moonlight had flowed so softly and gracefully around her and the strange feeling he got when she stared at him.

" I will come for you." He remembered himsefl say. Why had he said that? He knew he would, but why? Why was he acting like this? What was going on! He sighed to himself, he really needed to get more sleep. Perhaps that was what was going on.

"He always does that doesn't he?" Jess asked seeing Kai just walk off without saying goodbye.

"Yeah." Tala replied looking at Kai's disappearing form as well.

"SO how much do you know?" Jess asked suddenly.

"Hm. Not much." Tala replied.

Jess simply nodded.

"You gonna fill me in?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Jess laughed. This didn't seem at all what Tala had seemed like when she'd first seen him. Was he acting different around her?

"So when do you want to practice?" Tala asked snapping Jess out of her thoughts.

"Um…Whenever you want to." Jess replied.

"How bout right now?" Tala stated.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Jess shrugged. This might be fun.

Angel awoke at Dawn the next morning. There was something about being back under Genetics' control that kept her from sleeping. Made her afraid of sleeping. For one is most vulnerable when asleep. She stretched out a bit before dressing and heading out of her cell. Just as she was walking out of her "room" Tristan walked out of his. They looked at eachother, each meeting the others gaze before looking away.

Angel ignored Tristan for the time being as she jumped with difficulty up and grabbed the bar hanging above along the ceiling. She hung there and did a few chin-ups before soon hanging herself upside down. Hanging now by her legs Angel started to do sit ups, quietly with her eyes closed until she felt the bar shake under a new weight and felt a presence near her. Looking to her left she saw Tristan doing chin ups next to her switching back and forth from one hand to two. Show off Angel thought to herself. After finishing her suspended sit up s, Angel jumped down and stretched once more. Soon Lance came out of his room and joined Tristan on the bar. Angel looked at her two teammates. They had changed so much but she had a feeling that she had not yet seen what they were truly like now. Would she be forced into evil again? Would she give in to it? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of heals coming down the hallway. Both Tristan and Lance jumped down from the bar and stood in a line at attention as Angel stood next to Tristan remembering how all this worked. The door burst open and their coach walked in. Silently, he paced in front of them staring at each piercingly.

"It is time for the injection." He said and briskly led them down the stairs and into a sort of dungeon below the building.

Angel wondered what the injection did but feared she already knew. A door was thrust open before them as they were shoved roughly inside by the coach. A few Genecite lab-workers stood waiting with a tray of needles behind them. Tristan and Lance acted like this was a usual thing, which scared Angel.

"You're most like wondering, Angel, what this drug does." The coach spoke to Angel as two of the lab-workers approached Tristan and Lance. They remained completely still as they were injected but as soon as the drug entered their bloodstream, the evil was set free. Tristans' eyes went completely black, as did Lances'/ They started screaming in inhuman pain as their muscles were twisted and stretched, twitching because of the drug. Their screams resounded throughout the dungeon deafeningly, Angel knew that scream. It made the pain an anger inside her fume as she wanted to make it stop. The memories of Will were nearly overwhelming at the sound of those ear-splitting screams.

"You know now what this drug does, but somethings can only be understood through experience so now," taunted her coach, " its your turn."

"No!" Angel screamed in pain as she was injected and the drug started taking effect.

Angel felt the evil within her start to take over. Her body felt freezing cold and yet searing hot at the same time as if she was standing Hells' flames. NO. She couldn't become evil. What about Jess? The bladebreakers? Kai? Oh, Kai forgive me. The deep crimson eyes n her head faded away as the drug carried her away from where she could act and into a prison in her mind where she could only watch what she did in horror. She screamed in pain as he whole body burned and flamed in torment, yet she felt frozen to where she stood, unable to move. Her eyes fought for the light they held but the coach only laughed as soon Angels' eyes were jet black and then he knew. Angel had finally been turned over to the evil darkness within her. The coach laughed evilly in triumph as the three bladers stood before him with expressions of stone, their eyes cold and unfeeling with only the laughter of malice to give any emotion. His laugh eachoed through the dark dungeon on the wings of the now silent screams of pain and torment. He had done it! He now had all three original members under his control including Angel herself. He couldn't wait to show her the fourth member of her teams. He had been _dying_ to see her. Though the shock and memories would be a bit one-sided thought the coach as he grinned maliciously to himself. Angel had no idea what she had gotten herself into on a ccount of those stupid weaklings and this time, she'd never escape.


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys,

sorry it took so long i got kinda lazy bout this but hey better late than never I suppose. Oh yeah and by the way moonshine, thanks loads for ur reviews they really help to keep me writing this. Well I hope this chapter okay atleast and im already halfway done with the next so thatll be up asap. So check back and review if u can cuz thatd be awesome. later and peac eout

LightInTheDarkTempest

Chapter 10: Aftermath and the return from Death.

Jess awoke early Sunday morning. It had been about two days since Angel had returned to Genecite and tomorrow she had the feeling they would meet. Was she still alright? Jess sadly couldn't be sure anymore. Her practice match and training afterwards with Tala had been fun yesterday and Jess was certainly glad he was on her team. In some ways, he and Angel were alike. It had nearly made her laugh when he had called her Jess right off the bat. Angel had done that when they'd first met, refusing to call her Jessica because it "took too long to say." Jess felt truly lucky to have him helping her. She felt like she could depend on him, but what would happen if she and Tala had to face Angel? She knew she was really no match for Angels' superior skill after all it was Angel who taught her everything she knew, but could she handle facing off against her? What would Angel be like? How different would she be? Sighing she dressed herself and for some reason found herself strolling pensively down the street. What could she do? She felt so completely helpless. Who could she turn to now? Absentmindedly she found herself walking into a church she and Angel had once walked by. She sat down in one of the pews to think. There was something so peaceful about this place, so safe. Not knowing where else to turn, Jess said a short prayer for Angel. What else could she do? Desperately she pleaded for Angels' safety, and even more so for strength. For awhile she sat there in silence, wonderingly before slowly standing up and walking to the park where she continued to wander aimlessly about. She would be ready for Angel, no matter how much they could've changed her, they could NEVER destroy her. Never. Or so she hoped.

When Angel awoke from the terrors of the night, she felt as if she was going to die. Every muscle hurt as is each was on fire, her head throbbed and pounded as she tried to open and focus her eyes. What had happened? Yet before the question had even finished the memories came flooding back. The injection, the insanity, the nightmares, the memories, the terrors, the darkness. She couldn't believe it. She had been turned back to the darkness. How could she have let that happen? Why couldn't she fight that drug? She sat up and instantly felt weak and sick. All hunger quickly disappeared as she felt nothing but burning pain that would not desist. She heard movement outside of her room and for some unfathomable reason, stumbled out of bed and with as much pride and dignity as she could muster, opened her door and stepped out. Tristan and Lance looked nearly in the same shape as her. They looked weak and tired but their eyes, she noticed as the looked at her, were almost their true old selves. What was going on?

Lance sat on the floor tiredly and looked across the room at Angel. She didn't look like herself. She looked weak and in pain but what was going on with him? He had never felt so…free? Where was the dark influence he depended on so much? Where was its strength, its confidence? Why did he feel so weak and vulnerable right now? He had never wanted to feel this way again, so why was he? Why!

Angel stared harder at the two before her. They looked confused and dazed. It seems the drug had over-riden the grasp the natural evil within them had held over them, yet for a brief time the drug had made the evil twice as strong in them. Yet now, Tristan and Lance looked scared. Scared to be without that influence. As she looked at them sadly she suddenly felt a title wave of weakness crash over her. Her head suddenly throbbed twice as intensely as before and her muscles burst into seeming flames. She fell to her knees holding her head as what she could only expect was the aftermath of the drug ran its coarse through her.

Tristan watched Angel from his position leaning tiredly against the wall. He felt as dazed, confused and angry as Lance did. He didn't want to be like this anymore. He didn't want to feel, for feeling only made you weak, made you vulnerable. Yet as he watched Angel suddenly fall to her knees he watched as his old reflexes kicked in and carried him to her side. She held her head weakly in her hands and looked in tremendous pain. He and Lance had felt sick, tired, and weak but not as intensely as Angel did. How much had they given her anyway? He wondered. Lance had almost reached Angel at the same time as Tristan, and looked just as confused as why he had done so as Tristan did. Tristan suddenly found himself kneeling beside Angel. She started growing paler he notcied and as if by instinct or some other distant, reflex he slowly picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Tell me when Coach is coming." He told Lance, who quickly nodded, as he carried Angel back into her room.

He lay her gently on her bed before feeling her forehead. He jerked his hand back quickly, it was burning hot! He took out a small washrag and drenched it in cool water before placing it on her forehead. What was this inside him telling him to do this? It hadn't been there before, or had it? After a few minutes of waiting, Angels' eyes focused as she looked weakly up at Tristan. This all felt so familiar, yet she had to remind herself, this wasn't the Tristan she had known and loved. He had died the same night as Will. Angel had lost all of them that ngiht. The pain and loss had pushed her over the edge and she was not too keen on going back there, Yet, she had. Be she forever cursed, she had.

Tristan felt confused as he stared down at Angel. She looked at him in a way that he didn't understand. What was she thinking he wondered? What the heck am _I_ thinking! His mind screamed at him. Yet, there was something in her eyes, so deep and warm, something that drew some part of him that he hadnt known was still there. Lance suddenly rapped on the door as Tristan quickly left Angel on her own. A few moments later their coach walked in to find all as he had expected. Lance and Tristan stood at attention while Angel could be seen nowhere in sight. The drug had worked on her it seemed. He strode past them and into Angels' room as he found her standing, waiting for him.

"Captain." He smirked noticing her pain and weakness.

"Coach" she returned icily.

"Feeling a little weak today?"

"Not at all."

The Coach smirked knowingly at her. Obstinant to the end, as ever.

"Well then since you are fully recovered from yesterdays…inducement test you can follow me."

Angel nodded and followed him out of her "cell". Tristan and Lance started to follow as was expected but the coach merely motioned for them to stay. They walked silently down the cold stone hallways. Angel felt so weak and tired. Each step was painful but she was determined. She had to be or atleast appear to be strong. Down the staircases they went flight after flight, it was certainly taking a toll on Angel and she was starting to wish stairs had never been invented. She nearly let out a sigh of relief when they reached the bottom. They walked out into an overcast, shadowed world. It had been so sunny so hopefully warm yesterday but now, it seemed cool and carried an air of…doom? She couldn't help the shiver that flowed through her spine. Something was wrong, something was…what? The Coach led her briskly into the other building and opened another door. Angel sighed sarcastically to herself, great! _More_ stairs!

Down they went into the deep earth. The feeling of dread heightening within Angel with each step. Suddenly, her coach stopped. Angel stood waiting behind him as he opened a door and stepped inside. It was some dark chamber with but a single lgiht in whose rays they now stood.

"Its time to meet the last…_returning_ member of your teams Captain."

"_returning?"_

"Brooklyn, come meet your Captain."

Angel looked in confused horror at the figure that emerged before her now. He was tall with familiar ginger hair and turquoise eyes. She looked at him and was instantly shocked and pained as memories came flooding back. It couldn't be, it wasn't! Yet it was. What was going on?

"This isn't possible!" Angel stuttered as she looked as Brooklyn who merely stood looking at her a bit confusedly.

"Oh it is Angel, but its not who you think it is."

"Why did you do this? How did you do this?"

"Well Angel it's quite simple really. We needed Will to finish one of our projects but he wouldn't cooperate. Will had all the makings of being a perfect, natural blader but he hindered himself with right and wrong, making him useless. He would not accept the darkness within himself. WE needed to shut him down, so to speak, so we could 'reboot' him. Yet he had to be killed of his own free will for his mind to be useable. A task which you so generously did for us."

Angel couldn't believe it, she didn't understand it. It was Will, but it wasn't. How much more confusing could it be? Brooklyn looked at her those all too familiar eyes meeting hers.

"Nice to meet you Captain." He stated.

Angel felt even more torn now. This was worse than the drug! He had Wills' voice, his looks and even his expressions. Her memory screamed that it was him that he was back from the dead, yet with despair she knew it wasn't it merely looked like him. A mirror image that did not retain the soul she so desperately wished to see again in this life. Why did this happen? Why?

Angel dropped to her knees in confusion and anger. What could she do? Suddenly she felt a new wave of weakness wash over her. Angel gnashed her teeth as she held on till it ran it's coarse. She didn't have the strength to fight the darkness that would take over her if she fell unconscious; she had to hold on. What was happening to her anyway? This was getting too much to handle. The drug had never done this to her before. Must be the aftermath of the new "modifications" The Coach turned and motioned for her to follow. Weakly she was led away from Brooklyn and into a small office upstairs. A single window looked out unto the overcast skies covering the forest canopy. She was nearly startled to see both Tristan and Lance waiting for them. Tristan was, as always leaning against the back wall while Lance stood behind one of the two chairs in the Coach's' office facing the desk. Angel stopped behind the second one as Coach walked behind the desk and sat staring at them.

"As you can most likely tell we've made some improvements on the drug we used on you. Yesterday proved it worked perfectly and today has proven the side-effects are…as planned."

Angel gave him a wary look, what did he mean by "as planned"?

"Tomorrow we battle so I suggest you be ready."

Angel nodded more out of custom than anything and led her team out. She was hurting more than ever. What had the injection done to her? She glanced at Tristan and Lance who looked a bit better than she did and definitely not as pained or weakened. Whatever Genecite was doing she certainly didn't like it.

Turning down another flight of stairs, Angel led the way out of the complex and into the overcast outdoors. Briskly she walked into the forest, her head filled with too much pain to even notice the physical pain coursing through her. Despite the soarness in their own bodies, Tristan and Lance pushed onward following Angel who they noticed seemed to let up a bit though strangely more for them than herself. Tristan couldn't get over this. Without the drug and darkness he felt so…weak, and yet he felt the return of feelings, good feelings. Especially when he stared at Angel. Somehow his heartbeat quickened and his mind went completely blank. But where were they coming from? Not willing to think back through his past for anything, Tristan simply wrote it off as one of the supposed side-affects of the drug. It's not like I actually feel anymore. To feel only meant that you could get hurt. That you were weak, that you could easily be used and Tristan would be hurt no more!

Practice slipped by as the exhausted team returned to the barracks. Angel felt like she could collapse any moment but couldn't allow herself to do that outside of her cell. She wouldn't give her Coach that pleasure. She took a quick shower then after quickly dressing made her way over to her door. The room seemed fuzzy and unsteady and her world was starting to dim. Determined to atleast make it to her "bed" Angel forced herself through the door slamming it shut as she collapsed barely making it to her bed, the darkness taking over her.

Morning came too soon for Angel. She had dreaded today, greatly, for today /Angel had to see them. She had to look into the hurt and betrayed eyes of Jess and Kai and the others. She had to be strong, for them of not for herself. This was the only way she could protect them and she would be the only sacrifice for their protection. Groggily Angel dressed herself in the usual uniform putting her launcher in the specially designed belt with the Genecite crest embedded on the silver buckle then grabbed Ryker.

"Ryker." Angel mumbled in pain and despair.

'I'm right her mistress, as always.'

"Angel smiled weakly to herself,

"Looks like I'll need to borrow some of your strength today." She said quietly and a bit ashamedly.

'Ii felt so much. It's yours, young mistress, you truly do need it but beware.'

"Of what?"

'Somethings not right.'

"I feel it too. I just don't know what."

'I have a bad feeling that we shall find out soon.'

Angel nodded before placing Ryker in one of her cargo pockets before exiting her room and waiting for Coach to arrive.

Moments later he walked in to find Tristan, Lance, and Angel all waiting patiently in a militaristic line. He stepped forward till he stood in front of them, then pulled three injection shots from inside his jacked. Angel immediately stiffened. The drug. He's going to give it to us again! Why didn't I see this coming?

The Coach toyed with the three shots in his hand making Angel edgier by the moment. Back and forth he paced before them seeing the longing in Tristan and Lance's eyes and the hatred in Angels. 'To give or not to give' he mused to himself. He grinned evilly before pocketing the three shots as he quickly turned and led the way out to the awaiting black limo. What was he up to? Angel wondered as she climbed into the limo after Lance. Once Tristan had closed the door behind himself, the limo roared down the dirt road till at length it joined the concrete streets.

"Captain," The Coach began.

Angel stared at him coolly waiting for him to continue.

"A brief reminder, if you so much as hint to your 'friends' about where you are, the drug, or anything other than what we tell you to reveal, you shall be punished severely…as shall they." He smiled wickedly.

Angel simply nodded before fixing a blank though angry stare ahead of her and tuning out all else but her own painful thoughts.

'I can't crack. I have to keep my cold gaze no matter what, my mask of ice. I have to be prepared for the look I know ill see in Jess' and the others' eyes. MUST protect them at al costs. Oh Ryker, help me mask my emotions. Kai does it so well…Kai…

Flashback 

"Good bye Kai." She stated walking past him.

Gently Kai grabbed her arm and stopped her looking determinedly and deeply into her eyes

"I _will _come for you." He whispered gently.

_End Flashback_

'Oh Kai, why do I fear seeing you so much? Jess I know will nearly kill me, but you? You who I've known for only a few days, yet I've come to…what? What is it that I feel towards him? What can it possibly be? It doesn't matter. It cannot be. For if I don't do this, he'll die. If I don't throw myself into the burning flames of darkness they shall all die! I will not, cannot let that happen.'

The limo stopped before the huge building, which held the arena within. Angel stepped out of the limo as Tristan opened the door then stood to her right, Lance to her left though both lightly behind her.

"Remember our deal and just so we can make sure." The Coach said before handing her an earpiece." We'll be watching you, Captain." With that, the Coach disappeared into the crowd leaving Angel to lead her team into the tournament building.

'Here we go' she thought ' no turning back.' She sighed, 'no turning back.'

Jess walked worriedly through the tournament building halls with Tala at her side. He had driven them here since he had his car with him and also had the feeling Jess would want to leave early if she encountered Angel/ Part of him hated Angel for her betrayal. Who could do such a thing? Certainly no true friend. Yet part of him also wondered about her. She definitely had some skills. He had seen the recording of Angel and Jess' first battle and was "nearly impressed". He had found it recently funny the way Kai reacted when anyone spoke of her. Did the great emotionless Kai have feelings for Angel? Tala nearly laughed at the thought. It seemed so absurd, but could it be? Casually Tale glanced over at /jess. She was definitely worried about the possibility or rather probability of seeing Angel again, but what could he do about it?

"You alright?" He questioned giving her another sideways glance.

"I'm fine."

"Liar" he smirked.

Jess sighed and looked around for an excuse when suddenly, there she was. Time seemed to stand still as Jess stared down the hallway and caught sight of none other than Angel. Their gazes locked and Jess shivered reflexively. Angels eyes normally so warm and deep were now a cold wall of ice. Angel merely glared at her before turning away and disappearing into the crowd with two guys flanking her. Must be her new team Jess thought.

"Jess?" Tala's voice prodded, snapping Jess back into reality.

"Huh, what?"

"She's here isn't she."

Jess simply nodded before heading back to the locker room, Tala following. Jess had never seen Angel look so cold before, not since she had escaped from Genecite. Even then, she hadn't looked as…haunted as she did now. She was a cold wall of ice but there was a haunting feeling about her. Jess looked around as she continued toward the locker room before noticing a figure in the shadowed hallway that led to her destination. Jess walked on, pausing for a brief moment before continuing down the smaller corridor.

"She's here." Jess whispered leaving the figure to his thoughts with Tala in tow.

Crimson eyes opened at the mention of her. She was here? Was she alright? Was she still herself? He wondered. He must see her. The expression in Jess' voice hadn't given him much hope but he had to see her for himself. Regardless of the confusion he felt now over what his feelings were telling him, he had to find her. He had to figure this all out. Kai quickly stood and disappeared into the crowd looking for a mere glimpse of Angel. Any glimpse at all would do.

Jess walked immediately into her and Angels' locker room. She cringed, as she had to correct herself, it was now her and Tala's locker room though they only came in here right before matches. Jess despairingly dropped down onto the bench with her head in her hands. She thought she could handle this, but could she? Suddenly she wasn't so sure. "What's troubling you." Tala voiced blandly though his eyes betrayed his concern.

Jess glanced at him leaning with his back against the doorpost, arms crossed and head hanging boredly toward his chest before looking away.

"I'm not so sure I can handle this anymore."

"what are you talking about."

"Tala how can I just move on like this? She's changed, my best friend is gone and I get a front row view! How can I face her as an enemy, an opponent now, how can I face anyone like this?"

"Jess look, if Angel can do it, so can you."

Jess looked back up at Tala at first inquisitively but only received a finalized stare. Then it made sense. If Angel could move on, she could atleast put aside her pain and confusion to battle. She could handle this. Besides she had Tala to help her. She'd do just fine without Angel Or atleast she hoped.

"Thanks Tala."

Tala simply nodded before walking over to his locker and rummaging through it, perhaps a bit aimlessly, but Jess didn't care. She was finally, hopefully ready.

Angel walked on through the crowd Tristan and Lance following and staring people angrily out of the way through sheer intimidation. The look in Jess' eyes when she'd seen her had cut her to the heart. The sadness and pain along with the utter confusion and abondment were evident in the, and who was that guy with her? Had she been replaced that quickly? Yet Angel knew she really wanted Jess to keep going, she would have. Jess hopefully wouldn't give up and with a new teammate so quickly aquired she might get even better. Yet Angel knew the worst was yet to come. Suddenly a searching feeling caught her sense and she instantly felt like someone was looking for her. She turned only to see a wandering figure with deep crimson eyes scanning the crowd. Angel quickly stepped into the shadows as his piercing gaze passed over her. She knew he sensed her, but she couldn't be seen by him just yet. 'Kai' Angel thought as she saw him standing there 100 feet away form where she stood hiding in the shadows. As she watched dhim sadly, longingly, he once again disappeared into the crowd beyond her sight. How could she handle this. It was killing her. The emotions she felt for him went into a frenzy every time she saw him and every time she thought of him. TI was driving her crazy. Could she even face them anymore? Then again, she had no other option that she'd accept. Hurt them to save them. Sacrifice my life for theirs. It all seemed so natural, so simple and yet the looks she had yet to face had on would test her limits. Test her metal; test her very love for all of them. 'Enough!' Angel shouted in her mind. NO more thinking along this track! She had to focus. Who were their first opponents today? Surely Lance or Tristan would know, most likely Lance.

"Lance, who we demolishing first today?"

"Two members from the White Tiger X team."

"Lets have some fun then." Angel smirked as she led her team straight for the locker room to see who the Coach had matched up, though sh had a gut feeling she already knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel quickly entered the locker-room of the Celtic dragons and immediately saw her target. A sealed portfolio lay on the bench against the far wall, waiting for them. Confidently, Angel strode over and picked it up, broke the wax crested seal and pulled out the folder containing their instructions. Just like old times she thought to herself as she glanced at the information given her.

Teams:

Tristan and Lance Angel and Brooklyn

Oppostion:

White Tiger X team BWhite Tiger X team A

Team Psychic Burning Dawn

Bladebreakers team BBladebreakers team A

Instructions:

Destroy all opponents blades, leave none for a rematch. Failure will not be accepted. The drug is to be administered to Tristan and Lance by exactly 11:30 a.m.

As angel studied the instructions she saw that the coach had scribbled a note at the bottom to her as well.

_Remember Captain, you are to say and do only as told._

_You are not to jeopordize the secrecy of Genecite or of_

_Its projects at any cost. We're watching and listening_

_Captain. Don't fail us, again._

Angel crumpled the paper in her hands and threw it into the trashcan on the other side of the room before reaching into the portfolio again and pulling out two small injections. She turned to Lance and Tristan and was saddened to see how their eyes lit up in anticipation and longing at the sight of them. She tossed them to them and turned away as another wave of weakness washed over her unexpectedly. She found herself leaning a hand against one of the lockers for support until the wave of weakness had washed over her. What was happening? How long did these side-effects last? It was getting harder and harder to hide her pain and exhaustion. It felt like she had just been injected instead of getting over one.

Angel waited for the inhuman screams but strangely they didn't come. She turned to look as Tristan and Lance but saw only the dark evil and empty glint in their eyes. Of course, the drug would have been modified to keep them from causing a scene.

"Lance you're with Tristan. Your first match is in ten minutes against the White Tiger X's second team."

They both nodded their heads in understanding as she continued.

"You are to destroy your opponents blades. Do not even make a rematch possible. Understand."

Again they nodded.

"Give me your blade Lance."

Lance obediently gave it to her militarily. Angel went over it, noting its customizations, the weight, size, and build.

"Your blades slightly off balance for its build. Use this weight disc instead."

Angel handed him a new weight disc slightly heavier than the one he was using and watched as Lance quickly took apart his blade, switched the weight discs then put it back together at lightning speed and practiced precision. Angel simply nodded to him before stepping in front of Tristan who simply continued to look ahead coolly. After an expectant glance he simply whipped out his beyblade and handed it to Angel unceremoniously. Angel looked it over. As usual, he had a good blade build, perfectly balanced and precisely sized. She could almost feel the power in it though the feeling of the evil within it, tainting that power sent shivers up her spine. She would've been impressed by his seemingly perfect blade had this not been usual for Tristan. Nodding in approval Angel gave it back to him before walking past them and leading them out of the locker room toward the arena where everyone was about to see how good they really were.

"Ray!" a voice screamed suddenly behind Ray as he along with the other Bladebreakers were eating in the foodcourt. He quickly turned to see a familiar pink figure followed by a few others making their way towards him through the crowd. Quickly the figure ran towards him as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"Mariah!" Ray exclaimed joyfully.

He put her down after a moment as he looked at her. She hadn't changed a bit.

"What're you doing here? Where'd the others get to?"

"They're coming and didn't you know we were competing?"

"NO, I mean I didn't hear you guys were even here. How's Lee?"

"_Lee's_ doing just fine." Came a sarcastic voice behind the duo.

"Lee, Kevin, Gary! Hey guys!"

"How's it goin Ray?" Lee questioned as the White Tigers pulled up chairs and sat down at the table with the Bladebreakers.

"Uhhh. Okay I guess. When's your next battle?"

"Actually its in about twenty minutes so we cant stay long."

"Who you up against?"

"Some team called the _Celtic Dragons_ or whatever."

"Sound like a bunch of pushovers to me." Kevin added.

"We'll b eat em easy." Lee continued.

"I wouldn't be so overconfident." Cautioned Kai.

"Why not." Mariah asked curiously.

"Yeah Kai, why?" Ray added just as curious.

"Because that's the team Angel joined."

Rays eyes went wide in realization. "You serious!"

Kai didn't need to reply as he simply stared back at Ray in finality before closing his eyes again.

"Whose Angel?" Mariah asked feeling like she must've missed something.

"My best friend." Came a voice behind them. Everyone quickly turned to see Jess and Tala walking up behind them.

" So are you one the same team as her?"

"No." Jess replied.

"Hold on a second. No offense or anything but who are you?" Lee asked.

"My names Jess."

"Ok second question. What team do you blade for and why are you with Tala?"

"The Burning Dawn and Tala's teaming up with me to finish this tournament since my other team mate had to leave."

"Back to this Angel character. How good is she _really_?" Kevin asked.

"On a scale of one to ten…thirty." Jess replied seriously.

"Is that true Ray?" Lee asked a bit wonderingly.

Ray pensively nodded his head. Angel may not have been a complete natural then again he wasn't so sure she wasn't, but her skills and pure determination gave her a major edge. Not to mention her bitbeast,

"Which of you is blading against them?"

"Kevin and Gary." Lee motioned to the two other members next to him.

"Good luck to you two then." Jess said turning to walk away, " you'll need it."

"Hey wait a sec if she's your best friend why aren't you two in this tournament together?" Mariah questioned.

"We were." Jess stated as a pained expression crossed her features. Then turned, and very Angel-like, left with Tala to go to their match before having to explain the whole story to the White Tigers.

"Ray what happened between Jess and Angel?" Mariah asked watching the two retreating figures.

"Honestly I don't even know all of the details but I'll tell you what I do know." Thus Ray went on to explain the apparent deep friendship between Angel and Jess, the way they seemed to blade as one and then her strange disappearance after meeting that strange man only to reappear and then leave to join the Celtic Dragons. Kai listened intently adding the pieces only he knew of to the story in his mind as he tried to figure out what exactly made Angel betray Jess.

"So Angel betrayed Jess, yet Jess doesn't hate her?"

Ray nodded at Mariah slowly.

"Sort of like when you left us." Lee added.

"Perhaps but I don't think Angel left Jess for the same reason. I think there's something else going on that we don't know about."

"She's still a traitor. You left us to excel in blading what could she possibly have gained in her betrayal?"

"You've got a point Mariah, but I don't know."

"Well its time for us to head down to the arena. You guys going to come and watch?" Lee asked standing to his feet.

"You bet!" Tyson exclaimed as the Bladebreakers followed the White Tigers down the hallways to the stadium.

As Tyson and Max excitedly led the way they were stopped quite accidentally by three cold figures who stared annoyedly back at them. The two just eyed them, as they stood transfixed in their way.

"Angel" Tyson stuttered seeing the tall muscular and quite intimidating figures behind her with eyes black as the deepest shadows of Hell. His voice ceased to work all together when he saw how intimidating and unapproachable Angel looked in front of them.

Angel didn't even speak as she simply glared at the White Tigers, sizing them up for the upcoming battle.

"So you're Angel." Stated Mariah next to Ray.

Angel glared at her but remained coldly silent noting how much her silence unnerved most of them.

"And you must be the White Tigers." She finally stated with a challenging tone. " Be warned, we play rough and hard. Don't expect mercy or pity from us."

"Don't worry we wouldn't need it if you had it, but don't expect it from us either." Lee muttered dangerously and just as threateningly.

"Don't be delusional. We don't need either." Angel said her voice deadly serious as she led Tristan and Lance away from the Bladebreakers and White Tigers and into the arena.

"You better beat them guys." Mariah stated glaring at the now disappearing Celtic Dragons.

Gary and Kevin nodded before going over to the team bench to wait for their match while Mariah and Lee sat in the crowd with the Bladebreakers.

"Tristan, Lance remember take them out of this tournament …but I do now want permanent damage done. Let them rather be tortured with the sight of their mostly intact yet useless blades."

Tristan and Lance nodded coldly and obediently before walking to stand in front of their side of the beystadium.

Angel sat on the bench ready to watch the match. 'Well guys this is the best I can help you. Sorry about your blades but atleast now they'll be fixable.' She thought as she eyed Kevin and Gary. Instantly her mind instinctively wanted to think that they'd go down easily but Angel had learned that there is so much more to people than meets the eye. Better to be cautious than careless.

"3…2…1 Let it Rip!" yelled Jazzman as instantly all four blades were launched and the battle began.

"I can't believe _that_ is Jess best friend!" Mariah started still glaring at Angel.

"She's changed. The Angel we knew may have been a bit distant and cold but she wasn't like this. Not form what I saw atleast." Max stated staring at Angel as well.

"Oh man Gary and Kevin are taking a beating!" Tyson exclaimed watching the match.

"What!" Mariah exclaimed turning her focus back to the battle," _they _ aren't blading to win, _they're_ trying to completely destroy Gary and Kevin's blades!"

"I think you might be right, look at that! Too much more of this kind of beating and their blades could be completely annihilated!" Ray voiced watching the two struggling blades while Lee and Mariah shouted encouragement to their two teammates.

'Angel what are you doing?' wondered Kai as he stared at the ever watching Angel merely eyeing her team emotionlessly. ' why isn't she stopping them? What is Genecite trying to make her do?' Kai was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of the victors being announced.

The Celtic Dragons had viscously beaten, nearly annihilated, Gary and Kevin. Kai could see the damage from here and knew they wouldn't be able to battle again for some time.

Mariah and Lee jumped the handrailing and ran to their team-,mates who knelt frozen next to the dish holding their blades.

"Kevin!" Mariah exclaimed kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Their eyes! They were so empty and cold. They're pure evil! And my blade!" Kevin whimpered holding his blade in his open palms.

Mariah looked at the blade in his hands and gasped. What was holding it together not even Mariah could see. Dropping it might shatter it into a million pieces and launching was beyond hope in the near future. Angrily she looked up to see Angel leading her team down a darkened hallway and angrily ran after her. She was not going to get away with this!

"Hey Angel!" came an angry voice behind Angel as she and her team walked along in the silent shadowed hallway. She stopped and turned to see a pink figure standing before her. Great, wasn't enough that _she_ had to be here annoying her but she also had to be wearing the one color Angel despised…pink.

"How could you allow your team to blade like that!"

"Easily. Considering I ordered them to." Angel said the iciness of her tone somehow overcoming the guilt in her voice.

"How could you! Its not how Beyblading was meant to be!"

"Is your little lesson here finished yet?"

"Fine you're nothing but a traitor anyways!"

Angel's eyes started growing darker as she tensed at the name her sadness and guilt quickly turning to anger as Mariah kept pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her patience and control.

"You could have really meant something but no you turned your back on the one person who cared about you. You don't even deserve a beyblade anymore. You'll probably betray your bitbeast too if you're offered what you wanted!"

Angel couldn't take it anymore and found herself lunging at Mariah and slamming her against the wall though strangely keeping enough control of herself so as not to hurt her.

"You speak of what you do not know. I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you know everything."

"I know enough to say you are a traitor."

Angel narrowed her eyes as she caught the sound of Rays approaching footsteps.

"You don't know the half of it!" with that she released her.

"Mariah! Are you alright!" Ray ran to her side as Mariah sat on the ground looking up at Angel who now turned to leave.

"Have you lost it Angel!" Ray yelled angrily at her.

"Take your girlfriend and get out of here " Angel muttered her back still turned to him.

"No! Not until I get some answers. Why Angel? Why? Why did you betray Jess, yourself. Why are you with them?"

"Get out of here Ray, don't make me get physical. Again."

"You should listen to her Ray." A voice said emerging from the shadows behind Ray and Mariah.

"Kai!" Mariah stated, surprised.

"No. You will answer for your actions!"

"Tristan, Lance." Angel started as the two figure stepped forward blocking her from everyone's view, save Kai's and staring menacingly at them.

Kai's gaze locked with Angels for a moment and he saw what he'd needed to. Guilt, Regret, Fear, Anger, Self-loathing, Pain, Hurt, and even strangely longing. This didn't seem to be at all what she wanted.

"Ray we're going." Kai stated as he turned leading the way opposite the Celtic Dragons.

Ray nodded being persuaded by the much stronger team of Tristan and Lance. Taking Mariah by the arm he led her out only daring to glance back once at Angel disapprovingly before walking out into the light. Kai had disappeared but that was no surprise. One thing was for sure, Angel would be beaten. She would not be allowed to win this tournament, to that, he would swear.

After watching Ray and Mariah disappear into the crowd Kai followed Angel deeper into the shadowed hallway. As soon as he, Ray and Mariah had disappeared form sight a figure emerged from the darkness. Silently Kai watched wondering what might be revealed if he just waited.

"Tristan, Lance go to the locker-room." Barked the figure.

Silently Tristan and Lance did as they were ordered leaving Angel to face him alone.

"You almost let something slip Captain, I think you might need a little reminder to keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't even think about hurting any of them!" Angel snarled.

"Oh don't worry about them Captain, you shall bear the reminder…personally."

Kai watched in shock and anger as the figure beat Angel. No scars or bruises were made where they would be clearly visible but he could tell that Angel was in a lot of pain. She looked strangely weak and tired to begin with and now she was being drained and hurt… what had they been putting her through?

Finally the figure stopped and released his firm hold on Angel allowing her to slump to the floor with her back against the wall.

"Next time Captain, do not disappoint us."

With that the figure stalked off leaving Angel alone. Kai looked at her and felt anger instantly coarse through his veins. How could she take this? Why was she taking this? Cautiously he decided to approach her. He had to get he rout of their clutches. Noiselessly he walked toward her, her eyes were closed and her head hung down towards the floor. She had certainly taken a beating. He knelt down in front of her and her eyes opened as she looked up into crimson eyes.

"Kai" she spoke weakly in surprise and…relief?

Gently he tucked the hair in front of her eyes behind her ear. "Why Angel, why?"

"I have to."

"Why do you have to? Whatever the reason it cant be enough to put yourself through this."

"It is Kai."

"What reason could possibly be worth all of this? Tell me Angel, what?"

For a moment Angel was silent before looking up into his eyes weakly and tiredly. She then stood clumsily to her feet never breaking eye contact with Kai as he stood as well. She started to turn when Kai's voice stopped her.

"Answer me Angel, please. What's worth all of this?" he pleaded.

Angel turned away form him and started off painfully before saying one word that fixed Kai to the spot in shock.

"You" she whispered so only he could hear her and then disappeared into the dark shadows out of Kai's sight her voice still echoing in his shocked mind long after she had gone.


	13. Feelings and Promises

To my reviewers,

Dudes, thanx so much for your reviews. They were Awesome! Though I really don't think I'm that good….and if I do well….id never admit to it. lol But hey thanx again, and as for whether Kai and Angel are going to get together…hmm….only time will tell.(I would say its up to them but..heh..its not) And as to not turning Angel evil…well…I'll see what I can do to keep her good or at least semi good. But please keep reviewing, cause it encourages me to keep posting which I know I'm slow at. I'm just well I guess I'm just lazy. But hey if u bug me enough I'll give u the next chapter though cliffies should almost be a given from me. Just FYI Things are about to get a bit more… shadowy.

LightInTheDarkTempest

Without further ado…the next chapter….

Disclaimer: In case youve forgotten I dont own beyblade...just everythign else in this fic.

Chapter Thirteen: Feelings and Promises

'Me?' Kai thought as he walked now pensively through the shadowed hallway alone. Angel was going through all of this for them…for _him_. But why? Why must she protect us? Why cant she just let us protect her? It didn't seems to make any logical, rational sense to Kai. Even putting aside the physical pain she was being put through, the very people she was protecting were turning their backs on her…even Ray now hated her it seemed. Had they all forgotten who Angel really was? Couldn't they see that there had to be some reason for her to be acting like this? It had to be something involving them for she kept pushing them all away. Yet what stood out most in Kai's mind was the pain, the exhaustion, the fear, the pleading eyes of Angel. She looked so alone, so helpless. When that psycho had started beating her…she let him and Kai couldn't do a thing about it. It was killing her yet she took it and when her eyes met his it was like he could see exactly what she was feeling exactly what she wanted so desperately to say. Kai suddenly stopped at the remembrance of those fiery green depths. 'She looked so relieved and yet so scared to see me. What for crying out loud is going on! That's it, I am finding a way to get her out now! The tournament ends in three days. I must have he rout by that time or else who knows what could happen to her. Till then, hold on Angel. Please…hold on.'

"I cant believe Angel would do this!" Ray fumed as he and Mariah walked down a corridor that would soon lead to the food court.

"Me either." Mariah agreed.

"Mariah are you okay?" Ray asked concern laced thickly in his voice as he looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine."

Ray looked at her skeptically.

"Really. It was so strange. I felt her grab me and heard the slam echo in the hallway but…it didn't hurt at all. It was as if she had merely tapped me. It scared me but I didn't feel any pain."

Ray nodded pensively. ' Had Angel held back on Mariah? Perhaps she really didn't want to hurt her or maybe even anyone for that matter. Still a she had gone too far. She must be stopped and he would see to that!'

"Ray" Mariah started interrupting his thoughts.

"hm?"

"If Lee and I lose tomorrow to Angel, please, promise me you'll be careful."

"Mariah?"

"I'm afraid I may not see you till then. Lee and I have a lot of training to do before our match. Just please put my mind at ease."

"I promise." Ray said taking her hand in his.

Mariah smiled relief flowing through her troubled mind as she stared back at Ray,

"Come on lets find Lee." she grinned as she dashed off with Ray at her side grinning back at her.

Angel staggered through the darkened, lonely hallways painfully. Everything hurt insanely a sher breathing became labored and laced with pain. One arm leaned against the corridor wall while for support the other kept a firm on her side which stung and burned like mad. Her head swum while her sight drifted in and out of focus. That beating had really done a number on her and the "side-effects" of the drug had intensified with each new wound Coach had given her. Angels' cheek still felt warm where Kai had touched it, the thought of him both made her sad and happy, both scared and relieved, both fearful and yet fearless.

She couldn't deny it now. Angel knew she cared for Kai. Having him near her made her feel so safe, so secure, so protected. Yet now because of Genecite she had to remind herself that it wasn't safe for either of them to be around each other. No matter how much she longed to feel safe again she couldn't take the risk. She knew when she got back today she'd receive even more punishment. Then she'd have to team up with Brooklyn and defeat the only people who cared for her, breaking the only lifelines she had in a time of need. Tiredly she struggled onward. The locker-room wasn't far now. All she had to do was make it down another corridor then turn around one bend and then that'd be it; fourth door on the right. Yet as she staggered forward she saw two figures emerge from a locker-room ahead of her and before she could slink into the shadows they had spotted her.

"Angel!" Came a very familiar voice.

Angel obstinately pushed away from the wall and did her best to look unhurt and cold. She should've known she couldn't fool jess.

"Angel!" Jess repeated rushing over to her, Tala following. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Angel snarled letting out her pent up anger and frustration at Genecite on Jess.

"What do you mean 'nothing' Look at yourself! You can barely stand!"

"Back off! You're not my team-mate anymore! I don't need you, I don't need ANYONE! So for the last time leave me alone!" Angel growled. Her voice a mixture of anger, frustration, shame, regret, and sadness.

Jess was taken back and couldn't help the gasp of surprise that passed her lips. Angel wasn't like this. What was she saying, Jess tried to make Angel meet her gaze but she wouldn't look in her eyes. That wasn't like Angel… unless… she was trying to hide something.

"How dare you speak to Jess that way!" Tala snarled defensively.

"Seems I've been replaced rather easily huh, Jess." Angel stated not wanting to see the hurt that she knew clearly now flooded her friends eyes. "I don't have time for this." she said brushing past them but not without finally meeting Jess' searching eyes apologetically and painfully. Then with a quick glance at Tala approvingly, brushed by and stumbled her way into the next corridor out of their sight.

"Oh Angel, don't do this." Jess mumbled sorrowfully still staring after her friend. Tala looked down at her compassionately. Gently he nudged her bringing her out of her thoughts,

"come on. Lets go watch the others match-ups."

Jess nodded and walked with Tala out to where they'd meet the Bladebreakers and White Tigers before the Bladebreakers next match…against the Celtic Dragons.

When Angel finally stumbled through the locker-room door of the Celtic Dragons she saw Coach waiting for her. Tristan and Lance sat off in the corner in silence as angel walked sorely forward, stopping six feet in front of him.

"Well captain, that was more like it." sneered Coach referring to the conversation with Jess and Tala.

Angel diverted her eyes in shame remembering having to recite what she had been told to say through the earpiece she still wore. It made her so angry, so frustrated to repeat every word they said in her ear. It made her feel like a puppet on a string which indeed she seemed to be.

"Now, back to business. Your teams next match will be easier. The bladers aren't exactly worthy opponents according to my information. This time though Captain, you are to follow orders to the end. Their blades will be annihilated. Understand!"

"Yes, sir." Angel gritted out meeting his gaze with a cold glare.

Coach stood to leave when a wicked grin flashed on his face.

"By the way Captain, You'd better not lose any of their matches today. It'd be such a pity for a beauty such as Jessica to be…taken care of." he sneered.

Angel hissed and turned around to glare daggers at him murderously and warningly,

"Don't you even dare-"

"Now, now Captain. No need to get hostile. We'll need all the hostility you have tomorrow in your matches. Besides, have you forgotten whose in control here! Do you need a reminder of who owns you!"

" No sir." Angel spat out still glaring daggers as the Coach smiled wickedly at her once more before exiting the locker-room and leaving Angel with her team alone…yet under heavy surveillance.

Angel calmed herself down. She had two options. One, go with what she knew was right and make Tristan and Lance fight cleanly leaving their opponents blades undamaged. Maybe even tell them to throw the match which, though against her character, would prevent the two from moving on and keep others safe. But that would put Jess in danger and knowing Coach, his threats were far from empty. Her Second and last option was the one she hated most…follow orders. It would go against all she stood for, all she knew was right, all blading was about but… it would keep Jess safe. Did she really still wonder what had to be done. The conclusion was simple. May she be forever cursed for her decision, she must protect Jess. In the end, that was all that mattered. And in the end that's all she would do.

"And Welcome to the semi final match-ups of this years regional tournament. I'm Brad best here with A.J. Topper commenting live on these final few match ups."

"You said it Brad. Now lets give a brief summary up to date."

"Well we seem to only have four teams in all left standing and by the end of today one team will be moving on to the final round."

"Speaking of teams I have to mention the new blading team that Is just taking this years Regionals by storm. The Celtic Dragons."

"You said it. This team has seemingly come out of nowhere and now stands a very good chance at taking the whole tournament themselves."

"Speaking of which, this next upcoming match-up is between none other than the aggressive Celtic Dragons and Team Psychic. The winner of this round will go to face off against none other than Tyson and Max of the Bladebreakers. Now that is a match you don't want to miss. "

"Exaclty. But it seems the Teams are due to arrive at any moment."

"Kane, Salima!" Tyson greeted as the two bladers turned to see who was calling them.

"Tyson!" Kane greeted in return. "How you been?"

"Pretty good. Haven't seen you guys in ages! What you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. Blading, entering tournaments. Same old stuff. How about you guys?"

"Same as always. Taking every tournament we enter by storm."

"Nice to see some people don't change." Salima laughed teasingly.

"So Salima, Kane, where are the others?" Ray asked.

"Oh they couldn't make it to this tournament so were gonna have to make it without them."

"I see. Well we just wanted to wish you guys good luck today." Tyson cut in.

"Thanks guys!" Salima smiled.

"And another thing," Ray said seriously, " be careful. "The Celtic Dragons play dirty and rough. Just watch out."

"Thanks Ray ." Kane said nodding in gratitude. " Will do."

"Kane we need to go now, they're calling us to the dish."

"See you guys afterward right?"

"Yeah." Max and Tyson smiled as they watched Kane and Salima head off to the be stadium for their match against the Celtic Dragons.

Kai stood silent as ever watching them leave, ' There's no way those two can beat Tristan and Lance. Plus I've got a feeling, a bad one. Something's going to happen. I just hope its not too bad.'

Little did Kai suspect that Ray was having the exact same thoughts.

Angel sat alone on the roof her breath ragged and unsteady as her mind kept racing, reviewing what ahd just happened over and over in her mind. She couldn't believe it had actually happened. The look on their faces, the look on the faces in the crowd, the look on the faces of the blade breakers, on Jess on Kai. She knew hat she did was bad but she didn't know it'd be this bad.

Flashback

Tristan and Lance stood facing Angel as she looked over their shoulders at the awaiting Kane and Salima. She took in a deep breath as she prepared to give the order and looked each of them in the eye,

"Tristan, Lance…Annihilate their blades!"

Tristan and Lance both nodded silently as an evil smirk drew stealthily on their faces. They turned and walked coolly up to the dish and readied their blades.

It all had happened so fast. The blades had all sped into the be stadium and then…it had begun. Tristan and Lance attacked them furiously. Their bit beasts snarling and growling to be unleashed as they continued to overwhelm and damage Kane and Salima's blades and then it happened. As one Tristan and Lance called out their Celtic Guardian Bit beasts which were now tainted and over whelmed in darkness. The two Dragons rose growling and furious from their blades with claws and fangs of blazing black fire and together they attacked in a blinding flash of darkness. Then there was silence save for the sound of two blades spinning. When light finally revealed the outcome the crowd gasped. There, still spinning strongly were Tristan and Lances' blades and all around them in small scattered pieces were Kane and Salima's' blades.

"No!" Salima wailed dropping to her knees in shock and despair as Kane dropped next to her in complete and utter shock.

Tristan and Lance smirked before calling back their blades and turning to head back to Angel so they could leave.

Angel glanced up at the crowd who looked completely shocked and then looked to where the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, and Jess sat , Tala right next to her. She looked at each of their faces. Seeing the same look of Anger, Shock, and vengeance in all save two of the stares. Jess simply looked at her sadly and a bit disappointedly and Kai… he looked sad, and worried when their eyes locked before returning to his cold and emotionless look once again.

Shaking her head she led the way out of the arena and down the usual dark hallway out of sight of the crowd.

"Well done Captain. I knew you'd see things my way. Who knows you may grow to like doing jobs like that." taunted a voice in her ear.

'Coach,' Angel thought angrily wanting desperately to pull the earpiece out and stomp on it. Yet she couldn't, if she did they would just replace it and she'd receive even more punishment.

As Angel walked on in silence she found her mind continually running back to the look on Kane and Salima's faces. What had she done. The looks on Ray, Max, Kenny, and Tyson's faces hurt even more. IT was like they were ashamed of even knowing her. They hated her or would by the end of the day. Ray already did because of Mariah. Tyson and Max were next on the list, how could she do the same thing to them? How could she destroy their blades and take Dragoon and Draciel away from them? Angel couldn't take it anymore. After ordering Tristan and Lance to return to the locker-room, Angel ran through the restricted door way, and down the hallway where Kai had saved her not but a few days ago then up the stairs onto the roof. Sitting in the exact spot where she had sat when she revealed her past to Kai.

End Flashback

Angel shook her head trying to stop reliving what had just happened. She couldn't change what had happened, but perhaps that's not what was killing her. Perhaps it was the dread of having to do it again. The dread of having to do it again to Tyson and Max or later…to Jess and Tala….or Ray and ….Kai. She couldn't do that! Just telling Tristan and Lance to do something like that was destroying her…but what if she had to do that herself? She couldn't do it. Yet part of her also feared…that she would.

"Captain. Your teams next match is in twenty minutes. We need to have a little talk…now. " came a voice in her ear.

Great now Coach wants to "talk". In other words he's going to give me my orders and wants to make sure I follow them through. Well I have no other choice…least not one that I'll accept.

Grudgingly and painfully Angel stood up and made her way to the locker-room of the Celtic Dragons. Fearing the orders she might be given.

"Alright chief so what can we do to beat Psycho 1 and 2." Tyson asked in their locker-room as they waited for their upcoming match.

"Hmm. Well according to my analysis on their blades their blades have exactly 0 flaws. SO not much luck there." Kenny continued to type away on Dizzy looking for a weakness.

"How can a blade be built that perfectly! They don't look that smart." Tyson complained.

"Angel most likely helped them." jess spoke from the bench in the corner of the room.

"what?"

"Angels really good at that as well you know. She can build the perfect blade most of the time atleast. Your not going to find virtually any flaws in their builds so its basically hopeless in that respect."

"What do you suggest then?" asked Max curiously.

"I don't know Maxy. I don't really know Tristan and Lance, I only know OF them. From what angels told me though in the past. Tristan is a top notch competitor who even gave Angel a run for her money a lot of the time. As for Lance, I don't know much at all. All I can say is good luck. There might be a slim chance of finding a weakness in their attacks but don't hope too much after all. They trained with Angel plus she got a few days to go over any of their weakness. And by the way I've seen Angel train, it wouldn't take long for them to overcome any weaknesses."

"So its hopeless." Tyson groaned.

"No. Its just going to be very ,very difficult."

"You're right Jess, it will be tough, but we can beat them. WE are the World champs after all aren't we."

Jess suddenly found herself mumbling under her breath as a thought, a memory occurred to her and her lips unknowingly formed and repeated the voice in her head,

"Titles fade and like a wind blow from bearer to bearer, it is not they that determine whether one wins or loses, it is the iron will of the competitor. The will to win even against all odds. Even against destruction and death itself."

"Whoa. When'd you come up with that Jess?" asked Max as Tyson and the rest looked at her in puzzled awe.

"I didn't. Its something Angel told me once."

"Well Jess, it looks like you were right. There are virtually no flaws in their attacks or defenses from what I can see. I honestly don't know what to tell you guys except to just stick with your normal gameplans and try your hardest. Its almost always been good enough before."

"Chief's right. Our best has almost always been enough before. We just gotta trust that its enough now." Max agreed.

"Yeah! Alright Lets go show these guys some real power!" Tyson exclaimed jumping to his feet as he led the way to the arena in high spirits.

Kai walked moodily behind the excited group deep in thought. He had just now realized that unless Jess or the white Tigers beat The Celtic Dragons tomorrow…he'd have to face her. He'd have to go against Angel and she most likely would be told to destroy Dranzer. He couldn't allow that, but he didn't want Angel to get hurt either. What could he do? His mind was at an impasse and he wondered if he'd ever find a solution.

"There you are Captain." came a voice from the shadows as Angel walked with difficulty towards the locker-room door of the Celtic Dragons.

"Coach." Angel acknowledged trying to keep her voice steady.

"We need to talk about the upcoming match against the Bladebreakers."

Angel simply nodded her head in agreement trying to hold back the urge to punch his lights out.

"You did well annihilating Team Psychics blades. I knew given the proper motivation you'd do anything we asked of you."

Angel snarled angrily at this but didn't say a thing. He was just trying to provoke her and she had to have self-control right now. This was no time to lose it.

"In any case, the Bladebreakers are different opponents. Annihilating their blades is out of the question at the moment. Yet they must be defeated. So you see the little problem we have."

"Cut to the chase Coach, what is it your wanting us to do."

"Hahah that's my girl, always straight to the point. Tenacious to a fault. Very well, The Bladebreakers are to be shut down by any means necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"You will install these in Tristan and Lances blades or Jess will die."

"But sir is that not cheating. What am I installing."

"those, Captain, are not illegal because they've never been heard of before. They are simple devices. Consider them performance enhancers for bit beasts."

"You mean by that that you're merely increasing the level of darkness inside of the Celtic Guardians."

"Precisely."

"Which will make them stronger, faster, and much more powerful and will also affect Tristan and Lance."

"It will make them even more powerful Angel. Maybe even more so than you."

"I cant do that to them. I wont install these. Tristan and Lance can beat those guys fair and square if you'd let them. They were great bladers before they are still now if you'd let them be."

"Am I to understand that you want Jess to die? Alright if that's what you wish." Coach taunted pulling out a cell phone.

"Wait!" Angel sighed in defeat. "I'll do it. Just leave her alone."

"She will remain out of the picture as long as you obey." With that he handed Angel the two small computer chip like discs and left leaving Angel alone with her thoughts.

'How can I protect all those I love and care for when the only way to save one is by condemning another.'

Silently Angel entered the locker-room to find Tristan and Lance waiting for her to give them an order to obey.

Sighing to herself in pure self hatred Angel began. "Give me your blades." she stated calmly.

Obediently Tristan and Lance handed her their blades and then resumed staring blankly ahead of them.

Angel looked at the blades and instantly felt the dark power surging through them. Ryker glowed in her pocket assuringly and yet she wondered fearfully if she'd turn Ryker into this. How could she? He meant so much to her how could she betray him like that? Then an idea came to her. She had the blades in her hand, what if she released the bit-beasts from their dark influence instead of adding to it? Could they in turn free Tristan and Lance from theirs? Then again what if they lost the battle? Jess would die. Or worse what if Coach found out, which he surely would, then he'd kill Jess just for spite. Then he'd hold Kai against me. There was no way out of this mess it seemed. For he could use virtually the whole world population against her. He knows I would never willingly endanger anyones' life just for my own. Funny, my greatest trait, seems to be my Achilles heel sometimes. Grudgingly she murmured a prayer for Tristan and Lance before installing the computer chip like discs on top of the weight disc and right under the bit chip of both of them before handing them back to Tristan and Lance.

"Lets go." Angel commanded downheartedly as she led the way to the arena. 'I hope someday Max and Tyson can forgive me for this.'

"Welcome to the final semi final round of today's Regional tournament. I'm Brad best here with A.J. topper and let me tell you this is going to be one heck of a beybattle.!"

"You said it Brad. The Bladebreakers are always a huge threat in these tournaments and you cant help but think their reputation is a bit intimidating."

"I agree A.J., but lets not forget about the Celtic Dragons. These guys have taken the tournament by storm destroying all in their path it seems. They flew by the White Tigers team earlier today and Not too long ago destroyed team Psychic…literally. "

"I know I'm honestly unsure of how in the world this is going to turn out. "

"That makes two of us Brad."

" And wait, here come the teams!"

Tyson and Max walked out excitedly onto the platform the dish was on and waved happily to the crowds of fans.

Next walked out Angel flanked by Tristan and Lance. She stoppede by their team bench then turned to them to give them their orders.

"Don't lose this one. Tyson has a strong offense but he depends way too much on Dragoon to win his battles. Max is very defensive oriented so don't expect him to beon the attack too often. Failure wont be acceptable. Understood."

Tristan and Lance nodded and turned to go.

"And another thing…don't destroy their blades."

Tristan grunted in reply then left with Lance at his side as they climbed onto the platform and waited for the countdown.

Angel sat on the team bench and looked over at Kai, Ray, and Kenny on the opposing side sitting watching Tyson and Max. Kenny had his laptop open and was planning to record the battle. Ray sat with an intense stare fixed on the dish and Kai sat with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. 'hmm' Angel thought, 'Kenny might be able to trace the disc I installed into the blades if so, what will happen? Ray's avoiding making eye contact at me though he does send death glares at me and up at me "team" every now and then. And Kai, he's doing what I expected him to in public. Acting his normal cold uncaring self. ' Angel looked up into the crowd with her eyes conspicuously looking for Jess. Then she saw her sitting with the White Tigers next to Tala as usual who strangely enough was sitting pretty close to her. Closer than he needed to be. Angel shoved the thought aside. Though she had to admit if she were still with the Burning Dawn shed have a heck of a fun time teasing Jess about this. Too bad she'd never get the chance to have fun like that again. The countdown soon began jolting Angel out of her thoughts as her focus returned to the battle at hand. 'They had better win this!' Angel thought desperately…'Jess life depends on it!'

"3...2...1, Let it rip!"

The four blades flew into the dish and began circling madly. Suddenly Max broke off and centered himself in a defensive tactic while Tyson circled him taunting the other to attack. Tristan and Lance smirked to themselves and together their blades starting flying toward Tyson at ramming speed yet at the last moment they dodged on either side of him slammed into Draciel and using the rebound they expected slammed into Tyson from behind.

"What!" Tyson screamed as Dragoon went flying into the air and barely landed inside the dish.

"That was close."

"Yeah too close." Max agreed.

Tristan and Lance smirked evilly to themselves as they prepared to call out their bit beasts. They could sense the evil waiting to be poured into them and they wanted it. At lightning speed they began circling the dish around Tyson and Max.

"What are they doing?" Tyson asked confusedly. Then suddenly his answer came.

The blades were going so fast that it looked like a continual band of mixed hues of color around Tyson and Max's' blades when out of nowhere they would attack then disappear into that band of color only to reappear and attack. Over and over this was happening and Tyson and Max soon found they couldn't get out of this circle and they couldn't seem to block the attack because they couldn't see where they were coming from or know where'd they hit form next.

"Chief, can you get them out of this one?" Ray started .

"I don't know Ray. it's a brilliant attack but I haven't found a good counter for it yet. Max and Tyson will have to hold on or figure something out on their own until I crack whatever it is their doing."

Tyson looked at his weakening blade. This was not good. Dragoon couldn't handle much more of this. What could he do? Max was wondering the same thing but neither of them had come up with anything. Max' defenses were starting to fail him and Draciel was slowing down as was Dragoon.

"Tyson, what are we going to do?"

"I..I dunno. We're not gonna give up that's for sure!"

Suddenly the band of color around them vanished. Tyson and Max looked confusedly around wondering where in the world the other two blades had gone. When suddenly, they heard Tristan and Lance command their bit-beats to attack in voices that seemed a bit unlike their own. Tyson and Max still saw no blades until they heard a deep terrifying roaring and snarling above them. They looked up just in time to see two terrifying dragons with eyes of complete darkness, claws and fangs of black fire and blasts of dark flames of night soaring down at their blades. They tried to evade the attacks but it was no use. In a flash of darkness that engulfed the entire stadium, it was over.

When light finally penetrated the darkness it revealed two blades spinning a bit weakly and two blades laying motionless next to them.

"Dragoon!" Tyson wailed picking up his defeated blade in shock.

"Draciel." Max mumbled picking up his blade as well.

" We…lost" Tyson muttered disbelievingly.

Tristan and Lance called back their blades and walked back over to Angel who stood and found her gaze wandering over to the confused and dazed Tyson and Max filled with pity and remorse.

"Well done Captain. Jess is safe, for today it seems." came her Coach's' voice in her earpiece.

Angel wanted nothing more than to quit all of this right now. To go over and apologize to them to make this all stop or better yet to wake up from this nightmare. But as much as she wanted that, it was all still here. It was still happening, it was still her fault, her choice, and nothing could ever change that.

"The limo's waiting out in front. You have ten minutes to get there." the voice stated once again.

Tearing her gaze off of Tyson and Max Angel dared one glance at Kai making sure she met his stare before casually dropping her head and glancing at the bench before leading Tristan and Lance out towards the front where their limo would be waiting.

Kai caught the secret look and realized she wanted him to look at the bench. There was something there she wanted him to see. But what?

He waited awhile before casually walking by it pretending to be going to meet up with the White Tigers and Jess and Tala. He looked over at the Bench as he walked by and noticed a very small piece of paper folded up on it. At first it simply looked like trash but from the look Angel had given Kai he knew it wasn't. Without bringing any attention to himself Kai picked up the trash and put it in his pocket so that he could read it as soon as he got out of the arena and to somewhere more private. Walking through the packed corridor Kai decided the best place to go would be to the roof . He disappeared leaving his team to deal with Max and Tyson's loss as he walked through the restricted doorway down the familiar hallway, up the stairs till he finally came to the roof. He sat down comfortably leaning against the building wall before fishing the small piece of paper out of his pocket. Carefully he opened it and read it.

_Kai,_

_I'm sorry. I hope one day you and the others will forgive me for this, but I'm afraid its something I must do._

_Forgive me._

_Angel_

Kai looked at the note knowing she probably took a risk writing it yet he knew she had wanted to say that ever since she left to them. AS he stared at the note he wondered why he suddenly felt so heartbroken. So worried. Could it be? N. There was no way he actually cared about Angel. Yet he knew he did. Perhaps it wasn't being deprived of sleep that made him think and feel this way, what if, just maybe he liked Angel. Could that be even possible? it's not like she could ever care for him, or could she? This was all so confusing! He didn't understand this. The thought of being with Angel simply did things to him. Whenever he was around her it was like he was different. He was free. Yet the thought of being without her, of never seeing her again killed him inside. Since when did he feel? Leave it to life to make him feel virtually nothing for most of his life then overwhelm him with feelings all at once. Whether he cared for her or not thought, one thing was clear. He wasn't going to let them have her. He destroyed the note, if they found it Angel would be in big trouble, then stood up to look out over the front of the building. He could see the limo waiting down below. The limo that was waiting for Angel and her team. Looking out he saw that he could see virtually the whole city from here and decided to wait and watch where the limo went. Within a minute Angel and her team and entered the limo and he watched it take off down the street as he marked where it went silently in his mind. He watched the small black speck turn off the main highway and into a shady forested road from there on he could see nothing but he didn't see any other roads leading into it. So he decided that now was as good a time as any to go after Angel.

The Bladebreakers hadn't found it unusual that Kai had disappeared, it was quite normal of him to do so. But what surprised them was when they stepped out the front doors and were given a note by some kid whom they supposed was a fan or what not, At first they thought he wanted an autograph but when he shook his head they opened it to find a note from Kai.

_Be back later. Go on without me._

_Kai_

"Well quite informative as always huh. " Tyson joked.

"Yeah." agreed Ray.

"Hey guys, isn't that Kai!" exclaimed Max as he pointed to a figure mounting a bike and reving the engine.

"Yeah. What's he doing?" Tyson asked aloud.

Yet before any of them could even get his attention he was gone speeding down the street as he recalled which way the limo had taken.

'I'm coming for you Angel. Just hold on. I intend on keeping my promise.'

Okay I think that was one of my worst chapters. least thats how I feel about it right now. I dunno. It was just so long to come up with. but yeah least you got a lot of stuff happening so that should hold you maybe a day or two till i get the next chapter up which will be good since now we've got Kai going to try and save Angel now. Who also thinks he mgiht actually have feelings for her. MAn I can have fun with that. But yeah please review if you can. And hope i didnt kill you of boredom. later and peace out.

LightInTheDarkTempest


	14. Not Without You

To my reviewers,

Hey guys thatnks loads for the awesome reviews though I don't think I quite deserve them. Well heres the next chapter and I would warn you but you'll just have to see for yourself and I pray you don't kill me for whats about to happen. And so without further ado….

Chapter 14: Now without you

Angel lay weakly and silently in her cold dark cell. She had been right to expect that she would receive punishment for her "slip-up" earlier today…and it had not been fun. She had been beaten sorely and now she lay in some underground cell of darkness with but a single small barred window above her head in the wall. She looked up tiredly at the warm light that was now fading from it. 'Don't go.' she thought as she stumbled to her feet and painfully managed to pull herself up with the chains that bound her to the wall, high enough so she could look out the window.

The sun was setting, leaving the world to darkness taking with it the warm comforting light of day. Angel watched in sadness as the light disappeared more each second and darkness started to consume her world. It seemed to her that it was a sunset she was watching…but her own soul. It was as if she were watching the light that warmed and calmed her slowly start to diminish as darkness started to take over and enslave her.

"Don't leave me." she muttered with tears in her eyes.

If one had looked at her now one would have thought her insane, but to Angel, she wasn't crying over a sunset, she was crying out of fear. She suddenly felt that there was no escape. She suddenly realized what she had gotten herself into and that now she had but two choices…and neither of them were good. 'Why?' she wondered, 'Why me?' The light that always had glowed in her eyes despite her cold attitude was flickering on its own, as if being blown out by a storm from within. As the last rays of light disappeared from the skies Angel slumped to the floor in despair, the words of her 'Coach' echoing in her mind hollowly as she lay there in the dim loneliness of her cell of night.

Flashback

Angel slumped painfully against the cold stone wall of her cell as Coach grinned evilly standing before her. The beating had finally ceased, for a moment, as Angel took advantage of the time to regain her breath, but it was then that the "side-effects" kicked in yet again. Her head throbbed, her sight shifted in and out of focus quickly, her stomach burned as well as her throat and every muscle tensed and throbbed. Her new wounds felt as if one fire while her bruised ribs felt like they were broken. Gasping for air that wouldn't seem to fill her lungs, Angel held her stomach tightly and gnashed her teeth in pain. What was happening? Why aren't these side-effects going away? If anything they were getting worse!

The Coach laughed down at her in mockery.

"Painful, isn't it." he sneered.

Angel managed to scowl and glare at him through gnashed teeth and eyes that were on the brink of shedding tears.

"I bet you're wondering why these side-effects wont go away. Aren't you." he taunted as Angel maintained her glare which only wavered slightly.

"Here, Captain, take this. It will make the side-effects stop." he said in a silky yet wickedly amused tone that made Angels blood boil as he held out an injection she instantly recognized.

"Never!" she spat recognizing the dark drug that would control her. The drug that would plunge her into complete darkness as it did with Tristan and Lance.

"Now, now Captain. There's something else you need to know about these side-effects." he grinned maliciously before kneeling next to her and leaning in to whisper in her ear,

"As you probably have been thinking, these aren't normal side-effects…and you're right. To cut to the chase, your body is being shut down, destroyed by a poison we added to your first injection. You're dying Captain. Unless you take this drug, the poison will continue its course and you will die. This drug is the only antidote. I suggest you rethink your decision."

With that he stood to his feet leaving the injection on the cold ground within arms reach of Angel and started for the iron bar door to her cell when he stopped and looked once more at the now shocked Angel,

"Oh and Captain one more thing, Don't forget our deal. If you don't win all fo your matches, or if you aren't here to fulfill your duties to Genecite…your friends die.:

With that he laughed maniacally and walked down the corridor of cells before closing the door to the dungeon and climbing up stairs to the surface.

Angel lay shocked and pained against the wall in complete shock. 'I'm dying?' Those two words kept flying around in her head as it suddenly all made sense. 'Oh Ryker, what have I done? There's no way I can win now. I will never be free again.'

End Flashback

A silent tear made its way down Angel's cheek as Ryker glowed comfortingly in her pocket trying to soothe his despaired mistress. 'I cant turn back to the darkness. I made a promise to Will, to myself. I cant. I cant allow the evil within me to be used as a weapon. Yet I cant let them down. Without Jess, without event he Bladebreakers, without _Kai_…I will lose it. If they died because of me, I'm almost sure to turn evil out of pain. Yet whose to say I won't be made to hurt them in my evil state? And yet if I don't turn I will die as well as they…just for spite. I cant win Ryker. I cant win!' Angel slammed hr fist into the hard stone wall in anger and gasped in pain as she pulled it back with her knuckles bleeding. 'I cant even die without getting them killed.'

'Ryker" Angel thought again after a moment of silence. 'forgive me for getting you into this. I wish I had set you free a long time ago.'

"I would not have wished that. It's alright young mistress, I'm not going to leave you…and I do not wish to."

'Ryker, if I turn evil, what's going to happen to you?'

Ryker remained silent.

'Ryker'

"I don't know. I don't believe I will turn evil unless something is don't to me."

'I understand. I wish I could set you free but…'

"Don't worry, I will help you protect your friends."

'Thank you.'

"You must know then what you have to do."

'Yes. But promise me something.'

When Ryker was silent Angel understood to continue.

'Keep watch over me. Don't let me do anything that would harm my friends. Don't let it take me too far. Please Ryker, promise me that when its safe, you'll help me find my way back.'

"You have my word, young mistress."

'Thank you Ryker. At dawn…it will happen.'

Angel leaned back further against the wall in silent grief wishing she could have said goodbye at least to Kai and Jess knowing that now she may never see them again as her true self. Desperately wishing she could explain all this to them that they would forgive her and understand that this isn't what she wanted. Desperately wising she could see them just one more time. But alas she couldn't. Even if they were here she couldn't tell them anything. If they knew it could get them killed. Angel hung her head in grief and frustration as she closed her eyes and found her mind recalling the image of Kai as he stood looking at her in the moonlight the night before she returned to Genecite. He looked like he had cared for her that night. Perhaps Jess was right, maybe somehow he did like her. He said he'd come for me…she mused sadly. 'But sadly I fear he wont want to keep his promise after seeing me tomorrow.' with a quiet sigh of sadness Angel let her mind wander sadly zoning out, knowing that sleep would not come to her tonight.

Noiselessly Kai entered the strange barracks. It had been a bit difficult finding this place since the dirt road branched out almost every 20 feet it seemed but in the end Kai was able to make out the feint tire tracks of the limo and now found himself in a silent empty, and pitch black entryway. He pondered which way to go noticing one short hallway off to the side which looked like a dead end, then another hallway next to that one followed by a massive hallway next to that one then followed by a massive staircase straight ahead of him. But which way would lead him to Angel? Suddenly a door opened cascading a very feint glow into the short hallway on the far side of the entryway. Kai quickly blended into the shadows as a figure emerged carrying a torch. He instantly recognized him as Angels' Coach. What had he been up to? Kai tensed and felt sick at the malicious broad, triumphant grin plastered on the coach's' face as he walked right past Kai and out the door without a worry. He had no need to keep an eye on Angel anymore, at least not much of one. She wasn't going anywhere now.

Kais sighed in relief at not having been caught. His instincts told him that that grin had had something to do with Angel. He didn't know how but he could just feel something was wrong, horribly wrong with Angel. Hoping he made the right choice Kai walked silently through the short hallway before noiselessly opening the door Coach had just left from and creeping inside. A long narrow staircase wound its way below him and silently he followed it desperately hoping he was going the right way and that Angel was alright. Down further he crept carefully till he came at least to s single doorway. Without a sound he opened the door to reveal a dungeon. Cells lined both sides of the underground room of stone with a single pathway between them. Picking up pace Kai started looking through each one aided by the pale moonlight. His heart started sinking as cell after cell turned out to be empty. Had he gone the wrong way? Was Angel even here? Suddenly his heart stopped as he looked into the last cell and saw a familiar looking figure slumped against the cell wall chained, beaten and with head bowed.

"Angel." Kai whispered opening the cell door and rushing to her. He knelt before her worriedly when she made no move to look at him. She looked to be in a lot of pain and had most definitely been beaten a second time.

"Angel." he said again as he gently lifted her head up to look at him.

"Kai" she whispered as if afraid that if she said his name too loudly he'd disappear.

"I'm here." he answered as her gaze seemed to focus.

"Why are you here?" she asked puzzled yet pain was evident in her speech.

"I came for you. As I said I would."

Angel stared at him dumbfounded as he pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and started picking the locks on her wrists.

"Don't bother." she finally stated coming out of her initial shock.

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving here without you." Kai stated still working on the very stubborn lock which finally gave way with a click. He quickly then moved to the second one.

"I cant come with you. I cant go back."

"Look Angel if its about the others don't worry they'll forgive you and if they don't they'll have to answer to me."

"No Kai. I don't think I can explain it to you…its to dangerous. But I cant leave Genecite."

"why"

"I told you I cant tell you-"

"'its too dangerous' yeah well I don't care. Just tell me Why."

"I-I-" Angel couldn't find the words to tell him as she simply turned away from him as the final lock opened feeing her with a click.

Kai sighed to himself a bit frustrated before starting again.

"Angel," he said turning her head once more to look at him, "why?"

Seeing the look in his eyes Angel couldn't keep it from him any longer and bowed her head in defeat.

"I'm dying Kai." she stated.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"They tried a drug out on me my first day back one that brought out the evil deep inside of me temporarily. What I didn't know was that they had laced a poison within it that is gradually destroying me. If I don't keep taking the drug, I will die. Yet if I take it, it will turn me evil and make me a weapon for _them_ to wield at will." Angel balled her hands into fists in frustration as she waited for a response form Kai.

For awhile all he could do was sit in shocked silence. Angel was dying? He let her words sink in further before he desperately tried to think of a solution.

"What if we could find another antidote?"

"Sadly that drug is the only antidote." Angel replied glumly pointing at the injection on the ground before meeting his gaze again.

For once his normally emotionless wall had been breached by sadness and panic. She could see it in his eyes how he was beating his mind about…looking for a solution.

She put a hand to his cheek as she watched his eyes glance back and forth searchingly at the floor, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"either way I die. I just cant seem to win this one." she said sadly.

"You cant die! I cant lose you like this.!"

"Kai."

"No Angel! There has to be a way. There's always a way."

"Without the drug the poison will waste not time finishing the job."

"Then perhaps the drug cam be overcome or adapted."

"No!" Angel said forcefully stopping Kai as she stood up and walked to the other side of the cell with her back to him. She sighed in pain and frustration before beginning again sadly. "Cant you see Kai, I'm trapped."

Kai walked over to her and stood behind her patiently. His heart breaking into small pieces as he held back tears.

"Angel?" he questioned gently." Tell me what it is that your trying to hide so much."

Angel turned to stare at him with teary eyes before finally speaking as her eyes locked with his.

"I'm scared Kai, scared of the darkness. If I take the drug, I may never come out of it. I may be trapped forever within its chains while it destroys whatever it is commanded to. I'm terrified that If I take it, I'll never come back."

To Angels shock Kai simple pulled her into a tight, protective embrace as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm scared too." he whispered in her ear, " scared of losing you for good and not even having the chance to save you. Please Angel, take the drug. Stay alive, and I _will_ find a way to bring you back."

"Why would you go through so much trouble?" Angel asked pulling back a bit to stare at him.

"Because I care about you Angel."

"What If I cant be brought back?"

"That's not going to happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because _nothing_ will keep me from finding you again. Nothing."

Gently he wiped the tears from her eyes as she fell back into his embrace, her head resting tiredly on his shoulder as she basked in the overwhelming feeling of security that washed over her. For the first time in days, she felt safe and protected. She felt at peace.

For what seemed to be an eternity they remained so till some of Angels common sense returned to her.

"You must go," she said pulling back from him gently, " if you're caught her they could kill you, Jess, or even one of the other Bladebreakers."

Kai's mind was thrown into an impasse. Half of him knew she was right and knew he must leave while the other half wanted only to stay. To protect her, to be with her. Protesting that he couldn't leave without her. Not knowing what to do Kai remained fixed to the spot when something caught his eye. A pale red liquid on Angels hand. Reaching out he took Angels hand in his own and looked at the jagged cut along her knuckle. Gently he touched it noting it was still bleeding sluggishly. Tearing a section of his scarf he wrapped it tightly around her sore and bleeding knuckles.

"Thanx" she smiled weakly when he had finished, " but you still have to go."

Kai looked up at her clearly pained and was about to protest when she put a finger to his lips momentarily, cutting him off.

"I know Kai, I know. But right now you must leave. If you don't it will just make things worse. Please." He still looked unconvinced." How can you save me if you get yourself killed?"

Kai had no other choice but to nod in frustrated agreement.

"Could you help me get these back on?" she questioned referring to the chains as she walked back over to the wall.

Kai hesitated as his mind clearly raged against him. How could he chain her back up and leave? How! Yet he had to…somehow. Kai nodded determinedly as he walked over to the chains and after a moment of hesitance redid the locks slowly around her wrists gently making sure not to hurt her. Before bowing his head down towards her in frustration and sadness.

She smiled weakly up at him as he stared down at her sadly.

"Thank you Kai." she suddenly whispered.

"For what?"

"For caring about me and for coming after me."

"Always he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek gently as he forcefully made himself walk away from her. His hand tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he stepped away from hr and out toward the iron bar door.

"Stay alive Angel, just please stay alive, and I'll find you."

With that he disappeared down the corridor and out of Angel sight leaving Angel to hope he'd make it out safely.

For the longest time Angel could but stare after him. 'He came for me' she thought still in initial shock. She could still feel the warmth on her cheek from where he had kissed her. ' Now I have to take the drug, for Kai's sake.'

"I thought you were terrified of taking it." Ryker asked knowingly.

'I am, but between you and Kai I know I'll come back from the darkness.'

"That's right young mistress, we will bring you back."

Angel nodded appreciatively to Ryker before closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep. Her fears of tomorrow and darkness strangely calmed by the promises of Kai.

Kai rode his bike back to their hotel room deep in thought. He had to find a way to bring Angel back he thought as he noiselessly entered the room to find all of his team-mates fast asleep. Realizing he needed his rest for tomorrows match he lay down on the floor by the window where the Badebreakers had left him a pillow and blanket. He lay down tiredly as his questioning thoughts of how to bring Angel back lulled him into a shallow sleep.

Angel awoke at sunrise. Pulling herself up to the window she let the sunrise' beautiful light warm her cold body watching it spread its wings and encompass all that had been lost in the darkness into her warm and hopeful light. Smiling hopefully to herself Angel let herself down and standing numbly to her feet picked up the injection. She looked at it fearfully before remembering Kai's promise. Then with a feint encouraging glow from Ryker she put the injection to her arm.

"So it begins." she muttered jamming it into the correct blood vein.

Forcefully she pushed down on the injection and the drug flowed into her. Angel let out an inhuman shriek of pain as every muscle felt as if on fie. Her head pounded, her heart raced. All of her wounds burned and seared with pain. She sank to her knees in pain knowing what came next. And so with trust in Kai and Ryker Angel let go as the darkness consumed her.

Two stories above her, Coach sat behind his desk staring off into space when the sound he had hoped to hear filled his ears. An in-human shriek of pain echoed nearly silently in his office as a cold and wicked grin spread across his evil features and his dark emotionless eyes widened in even darker triumph. 'Finally, our perfect weapon is ready for her test-run.'

Well hey you know the routine…please review. And sorry but I had to do it. Please don't shoot me. I promise you however bad things may get, however hopeless things seem everything in the end will work out the way it should. I promise. Lol. SO hey please review.


	15. Teaser

Dudes, sup, well thanx for the review ssotd. IT was awesome and considering you seemed to want to know what happens next atleast a little bit(lol) I thought I'd type up the first part of the next chapter which I am currently working on. Thanx a lot…really….A LOT for the review its because of reviews that I keep writing…atleast posting this quickly. Well hey this is a little teaser from the first part of chapter 15 which I havent titled yet but its just going to give you a little peek at how different the darkness Genecite brings out from deep within an individual really is. Well least a little bit. Besides perhaps it'll show you why Angel feared it so…or perhaps just make you want to read chapter 15 a little bit more. Well hey anyways I don't think Ill be able to update tomorrow since it's the 4th of july aka My excuse for having a day full of fire and explosions! Without getting in trouble I might add….well except for that one time when I tried to shoot my parents with a bottle rocket but hey…come on…least I missed.lol but yeah please read and review and I'll post quicker; if you don't well…you may have to wait awhile. Without further ado….the teaser…lol

LightInTheDarkTempest

p.s. Disclaimer: Dotn own Beyblade! Just my Ocs and the plot.

Footsteps echoed hollowly in the now dimly lit corridor. Coach still wore his triumphant grin plastered on his face as another figure followed behind him indifferently. Nearly excited to see his new 'weapon' Coach quickly opened a door to plunge down a narrow winding staircase and with the ginger-haired figure following closely walked through the dungeon doorway. With an excited air he walked commandingly to the last cell and looked in at a figure sitting alone in the darkest corner of the cell.

"Captain" he inquired in cold apprehension.

The figure looked up slowly from where she sat with head bowed,. The light of day shown dimly across her face revealing an evil grin of her own and black eyes of ice, black eyes…of death.

Coachs' grin turned into a broad malicious smile at the sight,

"Brooklyn I think you remember your Captain."

Brooklyn merely nodded as his eyes met the now black icy gaze of Angels.

"Good. Well Captain are you ready for your first test-run?"

Angel sneered evilly, almost maniacally before speaking in an icy tone that sent shivers even up Coach's spine,

"I'm ready…for blood!"

"Excellent" Replied Coach his smile turning even eviler as he tossed her the keys to her chains and watched as she quickly undid them.

"Come, Captain, its time to unleash you."

Angel stood and grinned the darkness in her eyes growing in anticipation.

With that Coach turned on his heal and started down the corridor, Angel and Brooklyn following. As they disappeared through the dungeon doorway, the sunlight shown weakly almost sadly on a stained and ripped piece of white fabric which lay discarded and forgotten in the darkest part of the cell. Its pure white color tainted forever by the still fresh discoloring of blood.


	16. When Darkness Consumes

**_To my reviewers,_**

**_Once again thanx for the awesome reviews…sorry about the cliffe and as to me being evil well…if I had the idea to turn my main character evil and do it moreover, of course I am. Lol j/p. It broke my heart to do it but I have a plan._**

**_(oh and by the way) Shadow Samurai of the Darkness: Good guess about the scarf, you really catch on fast. I put that in there to show that its for one really not Angel anymore. With the leaving of Kai's "bandage" behind she is in a sense leaving him along with all the others behind meaning yes she has forgotten him. So yeah nice deduction I didn't think anyone would get that but heh looks like I was def. wrong. As to Kai being in trouble….heheh you shall see._**

**_But yeah I' am really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got a job and now I'm sick so yeah, its been difficult for me to sit down and write so consider this a fair warning, this may not be good at all or perhaps may really stink but hey least I updated. Well without further ado chapter 15 (the real one)_**

**Chapter 15: When Darkness Consumes (Part 1)**

The Bladebreakers walked searchingly through the long crowded hallways that led to the main seating areas of the arena. The White Tigers had to be around here _somewhere_. Suddenly a bright spot of pink caught Rays' eye as he fought his way over to it, his team following or atleast attempting to.

"Mariah!" he exclaimed as he pushed his way up to her.

"Ray!" she smiled happily.

"You and Lee ready?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"As ready as we'll ever be." came Lee's voice behind her.

Ray simply nodded in grim understanding.

"Hey you guys lets go to the competitors entrance. Its _way_ too crowded in here to talk." Tyson complained as he was elbowed for the fifth time in the back of the head.

"Okay. We need to head down there anyways." Mariah agreed as she and Lee led the way.

Soon they all stood there, the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers before the competitors entrance. At any moment the tournament would begin and Lee and Mariah would face off against Angel. Ray had to admit he was worried for Mariah. What if something happened to her? He could never forgive himself if he allowed Angel or anyone else for that matter to hurt her.

"So where are Kevin and Gary?" Max asked curiously yet a bit warily.

"They're back at the hotel trying to work on their blades." Lee answered.

"Yeah and we understood when they weren't so keen on seeing Angel anytime soon." Mariah added.

"Speak of the Devil." Ray muttered under his breath as he saw two figures approaching out of the corner of his eye.

All talking ceased as all eyes glanced up to see Angel and Brooklyn approaching. Ray tensed with each step closer as he stood protectively in front of Mariah anger boiling up within him as he kept recalling the incident in the dark hallway not so long ago. Angel walked with head slightly bowed hiding her eyes with Brooklyn at her side. But alas Ray couldn't hold back his anger and fear any longer.

"Where're your thugs today, _Angel_" Ray snarled angrily.

Quickly Angels eyes flashed as she slammed Ray into a nearby wall and proceeded to swipe his legs out from under him in one smooth and effective motion as he crumbled to the ground.

"Don't taunt me Kon, you'll find I have very little mercy now a days." Angel challenged in a sickeningly cool and icy tone as Ray stared up at her in a near rage. "I would recommend you stay out of my way unless you want the consequences taken out on your little girlfriend here." Angel taunted before pushing her way past them and heading for the arena, Brooklyn at her side smirking in amusement.

"Ray are you alright!" Mariah questioned dropping down next to him.

'You'll pay for this Angel! And if you so much as lay a finger on Mariah again…I'll kill you, by all the stars in heaven I'll kill you!' Ray thought angrily as he glared after Angels now disappearing form.

"Ray?" Mariah questioned, worried almost panicked when he didn't respond.

"I'm fine." he muttered still angry before finally meeting her gaze which caused him to soften his voice immediately.

"I'm okay." he voiced gently pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm okay."

"Welcome back to the last day of the semi-finals! I'm Brad best here with A.J. Topper and let me tell you today is going to be jam packed with be blade action!"

"That's right Brad! Today we have the White Tigers, The Burning Dawn, The Celtic Dragons, and of course the Bladebreakers all facing off for the right to blade tomorrow in the final battle against the Celtic Dragons!"

"You said it A.J. and our first match of the day will be the White Tigers vs. the Celtic Dragons."

"You know Brad there has got to be some high strung competition between these two teams considering the match between the very same teams just yesterday which left the White Tigers blades utterly demolished!"

"Most definitely. The Celtic Dragons have one win against the White Tigers but will history defeat itself or will the White Tigers have their revenge?"

"Good question. But one things certain. This is going to be one heck of a match!"

"Lets go Mariah" Lee stated as they announced them before standing to his feet and leading the way out into the arena.

Mariah stood to follow but was stopped momentarily by Ray whose hand now held her wrist firmly yet gently,

"Be careful." he whispered in her ear as he planted a short kiss on her forehead.

"I will." she smiled before turning and catching up with Lee/

Ray watched her leave longingly as fear suddenly sunk its sharp claws deep within him. For once he hoped the instinct that told him something was going to happen to Mariah was wrong.

The crowd cheered as Lee and Mariah walked over tot heir bench and prepared for their battle.

"Remember, keep your cool. We _will_ avenge Kevin and Gary!" Lee stated as the Celtic Dragons were announced.

Mariah's blood boiled as she saw Angel walk out with Brooklyn but kept her emotions in check as Lee led the way to the dish and soon they found themselves gazing straight into the cold empty, and death filled eyes of Angel waiting for the battle to begin.

"3...2...1, Let it rip!"

All four blades were launched powerfully into the dish and began to circle it at amazing speeds. Quickly Angels' Ryker centered itself while Brooklyn kept on spinning around the edge of the dish.

'What are they up to?' wondered Lee' Angels' open to a direct attack! What's she planning?'

Not knowing what else to do Lee called fro Galeon's attack and Mariah's Galux soon followed suit as they attempted to take Angel out together. They barely noticed Brooklyn's blade spinning around the dish nor notice it starting to move in closer. Mariah and Lee's blades went in hard and fast to attack Angel's blade but were surprised when their blades merely bounced back. Again and again they tried but Angel's blade only showed a minimal sign of slowing. Meanwhile Brooklyn's blade was now a spinning blur of black and gray and was now becoming a tight circle around the other three blades. The blades were now inches apart in the stadium and Lee and Mariah were quite confused as to what Angel and Brooklyn were planning.

"Now!" Angel suddenly commanded in a hollow and death-chilled voice.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, the loud roar of something crumbling followed by two screams…a boys and a girls.

Ray instantly opened his eyes. He knew that scream! The light was only just starting to fade again as he jumped to his feet, Then as suddenly as it had charged forth, the light faded as a gray smoke clouded the now demolished beystadium below. First he saw Lee on his back but before he could even panic more Lee sat up and looked confusedly at the be blade at his feet.

'Mariah!' Ray thought jumping out of the stands and running toward Lee. His heart stopped as the smoke cleared away slowly revealing the limp form of Mariah on the ground amidst pieces of the demolished beystadium.

"Mariah!" Ray screamed dashing to her side.

She was unconscious and had a deep gash to her side as well as a bad bump on the bak of her head and a few bruises and cuts along her bare arms. Ray put his hand to the gash on her side that bled freely and tried to wake her up. But alas, she wouldn't wake. Lee son knelt by his side next to her in shock staring at Mariah's limp, unconscious form.

"We didn't see what happened. All we saw was a bright light and then some enormous force flung us backward along with pieces of the stadium. We both I guess were hit by the debris but I didn't think she could get hurt _this_ bad." Lee muttered still in shock and disbelief.

A medical team hurried to the scene and soon Mariah was placed on a stretcher and wheeled out to the awaiting ambulance, Ray and Lee following.

On the other side of the arena stood Angel and Brooklyn watching through the now feint smoke that was all but gone now. Angel held an evil smirk on her face as she watched Mariah wheeled away 'one down…three to go' she thought maliciously.

"Well done captain! It looks like you've had a taste of the blood you've been wanting. Excellent work. Now on to bigger and better opponents" came the voice in Angels earpiece as her grin only widened.

In a small corridor, which opened into the arena, stood two figures watching in horror as all of this took place.

"Oh Angel, what have you done!" gasped Jess watching in horror as Angels mouth broke into a sick grin at the sight of the injured Mariah.

Tears fell silently down Jess' face as suddenly two strong arms encircled her waist. Jess turned and fell into Tala's comforting embrace.

"She's turned Tala, she's no longer in control of herself." Jess muttered against his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he questioned confusedly.

"She's become evil!" Jess muttered again though fear was evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll protect you." he tried soothingly.

Jess smiled faintly into his shoulder relaxing as he gently rubbed her back soothingly. She stayed there for some minutes liking how it cleared her head, but reality cannot be escaped forever. And soon she had to come back to it.

"We should prepare for our match." she said gently pulling away from him.

"I thought that was what we were doing." Tala grinned mischievously.

Jess laughed sarcastically, " hahah nice try Tala, but seriously we need to be ready to face Angel. She will be nearly impossible to take down and controlled by this evil, she'll only play dirty."

Tala's face grew serious as he comprehended what Jess was saying and looked out at the damage Angel' had done in her first match alone, before nodding in agreement,

"Should we warn Kai?"

Jess looked up searchingly into the crowd before her gaze met Kai's. For a moment they but stared as if in deep conversation before Kai simply nodded ever so slightly and looked away.

"He already knows." Jess said distantly almost confusedly, " and I have a feeling he knew about this."

Tala simply nodded before taking Jess' hand in his, pulling her out of her thoughts,

"Come on lets go get ready."

Jess simply nodded and followed him as he led her down the hallway, her mind plagued with questions and fears about her upcoming match. None of which could seem to be silenced.

**_Yeah I know its short for me, but hey I'm sick. I might update again later tonight but I dunno Im still kinda sick and I hafta work tomorrow. But yeah please review cuz really the only reason I updated when I'm this sick and worn out was because I got reviews. So yeah if you wanna find out what happens in the epic battle between Jess and Angel review and let me tell you as a heads up the battles will be getting even more intense as they progress, beyond what most of you are even imagining at this point. So yeah review and if that doesn't work go ahead and email me. And I promise I will update this, just don't feel too bad about pushing me to do it cuz I admit I can get lazy.lol but yeah once again thanx for the reviews for last chapter and hope this one wasn't too bad. Oh yeah and sorry to any Ray and Mariah fans, but hey…atleast I didn't kill her…atleast not yet I havent.lol. However we still have Jess, Tala, Ray, Kai , and whoever in the final round against Tristan and Lance so I've still got plenty of twists waiting to happen. Well take care and peace out._**

**_LightInTheDarkTempest , Signing out._**


	17. When Darkness Consumes partII

**_To my reviewers,_**

**_Well dudes thanx for the awesome reviews as usual. Adn my apologies that this took soo long for me to update and sorry if its not very well written but hey least its something._**

**_Kyogue: thanks for the well wishes (whatever you callit when someone wishes you to get better.lol) I am feeling better and sorry i took my sweet timeupdating..guess I really did update when I felt like it.lol_**

**_storm-of-insanity: as to the bad guys figuring out about Kai and Angel...you shall see all about that in the next chapter. and as to killing mariah well...poor Ray can only handle so much lol. but hey thanx for the review!_**

**_Soullesswinds: Dude thanx for the compliments and the flattering review. Really though my fics not that great, and I'm not the best writer I admit but i do try. As to you even thinking my fic will be better than yours...dont. Your fic is just as awesome as mine if not better. But thanx for the review!_**

**_Really though I thrive on reviews...lol...okay maybe Im not that hooked on them but they seriously keep me from just keeping the story to myself. So keep them coming if you can. Well without any further ado the next chapter_**

Chapter 17: When Darkness Consumes Part II

Silence filled the cold and empty room, interrupted only by the steady beeping of the heart monitor and Mariah's slow yet quiet breathing. Ray sat anxiously by her side holding her hand in the nearly dark room, the only light streaming vaguely in through the small window across from him. . Silently he beat himself as he remembered the battle that had done this over and over again. How could he have let this happen? Why? How? He thought he'd always be able to protect Mariah, but when she really needed it , he couldn't. He failed, and because of his failure, Mariah was hurt by Angel. Ray couldn't help the thoughts of vengeance that filled his head at the thought of her name. Never before had he felt like this toward anyone but now, nothing could seem to calm him. The door opened behind him, the sound breaking into his thoughts as he turned to see Lee walking toward him.

"What'd the doctor say?" he questioned worriedly.

"She'll be fine. The gash on her side will heal in a few months and it doesn't look like she has a concussion, they say she just needs rest, but all the same they atleast want to keep her here over night."

Ray simply nodded sighing somewhat in relief as he turned back stare at Mariah fixatedly unable to take his eyes away from the sight that filled him with so much guilt, self loathing…and revenge.

"You okay Ray?" Lee asked warily as he noticed the look in Rays eyes.

"I'm fine." he stated no too convincingly but Lee decided that now was not the time and let it pass.

Silence followed for some time as they both stared at Mariah who had not yet woken from unconsciousness.

"Well your match is in half an hour. So you'd better go." Lee finally stated.

Ray made to protest but Lee cut him off abruptly,

"Don't worry I'll look after her. Mariah wouldn't want you to miss your match, besides we're both counting on you to win this one for us."

Ray nodded glumly before standing to his feet. Gently he let go of Mariah's hand placing it back by her side and kissing her forehead,

"I'll be back soon." he whispered in her ear before nodding to Lee and heading out of the room towards the front entrance of the hospital where Mt. Dickenson's car stood waiting .

'Angel, you are going to pay for what you've done to Mariah. If Jess and Tala don't kill you…then I will!'

Jess sat nervously on the bench in her and Tala's locker room whiel Tala sat next to her apparently deep thought. On the outside Jess looked a bit anxious but on the inside…she was terrified. Angel was her best friend how could she have done that to Mariah? The Angel she knew would never have done that nonetheless allow that to happen to anyone around her. What if she did that to her? How could she defeat Angel likes this! She couldn't willingly want to beat or destroy Angel in anger like this…she couldn't. But, this was no longer Angel…perhaps that's what scared her so. Pure, malicious evil controlled Angel now and now there was nothing to restrain Angels power. Yes Angel had some deadly mover and skills but Jess had never been afraid to battle her before because she knew Angel would never use them on her…she cared about her too much to hurt her like that,. But now, there was no care concern, or any other sense of right or wrong within this power that now controlled Angel…only the will to …destroy. To annihilate whatever stood in its path…which is exactly where she and Tala would be standing.

"You okay?" came low voice beside her.

"Yeah." Jess sighed, " I guess I'm just scared."

Without warning a protective hand wrapped itself around her own,

"don't be." Tala squeezed her hand in reassurance as he stared down at her.

Jess smiled up at him understanding what he was saying, but still she couldn't help the doubt and fear that haunted the back of hr mind, wondering if Angel would go so far as to even hurt her…and the answer she got was none too comforting.

"Welcome back Beyblade fans to this exciting and quite explosive semifinals! I'm Brad Best here with A.J. Topper bringing you live coverage of this brutal tournament."

"You got that right and with the Celtic Dragons vs. the Burning Dawn just seconds away one has to wodner who'll come out on top and who'll go to the hospital."

"This upcoming battle will probably the most dramatic of the tournament as Jess of the Burning Dawn faces off against her recent team-mate Angel who is now leader of the Celtic Dragons."

"Oh yeah, one has to wonder if there'll be some brutal rivalry between these two over that little matter."

"Most definitely; and yet I have to wonder after watchign what just happened ti the White Tigers if the Burning Dawn are worried in the least about their upcoming match against such a brutal team."

"I sure would be."

Angel and Brooklyn stood boredly in the dark corridor adjoining the arena. Their second match was just seconds away and Coach still hadn't given them their orders yet.

'Perhaps I'll be given free -rein after all' Angel thought evilly to herself

Suddenly both turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to see none other than their Coach making his way to them.

"Captain, Brooklyn." he stated stopping before them.

Both merely stared at him awaiting orders.

" Now Captain, I want your assurance that you will defeat the Burning Dawn without any…problems."

Angel nodded her head gravely an evil smirk of delight at the thought growing on her face,

"Without difficulty."

"Good." he stated approvingly., " very well. Its time."

Angel merely nodded the darkness that controlled her longing for the match, longing to be free, longing…to cause pain.

Again the intercoms announced them and Angel and Brooklyn turned to make their entrance when Coach's voice halted them a moment,

"oh and Captain, have fun with this one."

A sick grin appeared on Angels as she walked out into the arena and eagerly went straight to the dish, ready to begin, with Brooklyn at her side.

A moment later angel looked up to see Jess and Tala standing before her and couldn't help but let her sick smile broaden as the countdown began.

"3..2..1, Let it rip!"

Instantly all four blades flew into the stadium and immediately began attacking each other mercilessly. Tala was battering down on Brooklyn's blade while Jess hammered Angel's.

'I've got to get through to her despite my fears. Angel would do at least the same for me.' Jess thought as she glanced at her friend. But how?

The battle went on and on, blade clashing against blade, it seemed as if the teams were evenly matched for neither seemed to be winning or losing but rather a sort of clash of the titans, or an epic struggle between two winds of the same strength neither yielding to the other. All four bladers were starting to tire as the battles and attacks kept intensifying . Yet for all their effort, Jess and Tala sadly had no idea that Angel and Brooklyn still had one deadly trick up their sleeves… and sadly it cost them.

Jess and Tala panted heavily as they both glanced their opponents who were struggling to breather normally.

'Perhaps we can beat them. Maybe the darkness weakened Angel's skills.' Jess thought but then…it happened.

Angels eyes suddenly flashed as she signaled to Brooklyn that it was time. Together they yelled an attack that neither Jess nor Tala could understand but in a flash, Brooklyns bit beast arose from his blade and charged menacingly at Tala. Before Jess could even scream Zeus had attacked Tala directly and the strange thing was…it was as if it had been human. Tala was thrown back off the stage bleeding and bruised he hit the floor hard and slid across it, his blade following. He made a move to get up but only slumped down into unconsciousness…or perhaps more.

Jess watched as he was blown away by Zeus then looked up to see Angels blade coming for her as Ryker himself appeared.

"Angel please, no." Jess pleaded."You don't want to do this!" Jess spoke boldly as it hit her…the darkness may have control of Angel but it has not destroyed her. She may be enslaved by it but she's still there somewhere and I know our friendship runs deep inside her if only I can remind her of it, if I only I can break through to her.

She braced herself for the attack and looked for perhaps the last time into Angels eyes…still searching for any sign of her, still hoping to get through to her. But as she looked into Angels eyes a flash lighted across them, her blade stopped its attack as Angel stared dumbfounded at Jess… and as Jess gazed she saw the haunted, pained, and tortured eyes of her friend once more.

"Jess !" she mumbled frantically though still a bit confusedly.

But before Jess could smile or answer in triumph a dart zoomed through the air landing in Angels arm. Instinctively Angel looked down at it before looking back sorrowfully at Jess her body started shaking violently in pain. Jess looked fearfully at her friend as her eyes started fading before turning cold and empty, what was happening to her? And then in an almost inhuman voice Angel screamed again for the attack as Jess could only stare in despair as the great force came straight for her, and Ryker himself came. Jess felt herself flying backward then slam into the cold floor when a strange voice echoed in her mind

'Forgive her Jess, she doesn't want to do this, but the darkness is too strong, she cant fight it alone. Don't give up on her yet, she needs you.'

Jess felt herself slam into the cold floor as darkness started creeping around her vision, her last sight the incensed evil within Angel glaring triumphantly at her through Angels cold, death-filled eyes.

The Bladebreakers sat anxiously in the waiting room…all save Ray. Back and forth he paced angrily. How could Angel have done this to Jess! She was her best friend! None of this made any sense to Ray but all he knew was that he was getting angrier at Angel with each battle. Next it was his turn and this time it would be Angel sent to the hospital.

"Ray will you calm down, you're making me dizzy." came Max's voice from the long bench the rest all sat on , save Kai who was at the moment leanign against the wall.

"How can I? Tala's hurt pretty bad and we havent heard a thing about Jess and its all Angels doing! "

"Just calm down Ray. We need you to keep calm, losing it wont help anybody especially when your next battle is coming up. Spoke Kenny.

Before Ray could retaliate though a doctor stepped through the double doors and made his way over to them. Instantly everyone jumped to their feet.

"Well?" Tyson asked impatiently as the doctor stopped before them.

"The young man, was wounded pretty badly and lost quite a bit of blood, but will pull through just fine." the doctor started as everyone sighed halfway in relief.

"And Jess?" asked Max warily yet eagerly.

"Strangely she wasn't hurt as bad but she does have one bad concussion and will need to stay under close surveilance for the time being."

"Can we see them?"

"The young woman awoke a few minutes ago so yes, but i'm afraid the young man is still unconscious."

"Thank you doctor" Kenny said as the Bladebreakers all turned and started their way down the hall to find Jess' room.

For a while they walked on down the hallway looking at each name on the door trying to find her till finally they found it. TImidly they knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"yeah?" came a voice slightly muffled from the door.

Ray opened the door and all the bladebreakers walked in to find Jess sitting propped up in her bed looking expectantly at them.

" hey." she greated.

" hey, how you feeling?" Max asked concerned as he and Ray took the two seats by the bed leaving Tyson and Kenny to stand between them. Kai merely took his stance by the door watching all take place before him. 'If Jess couldnt bring Angel back...how could he? Look what she'd done to her and they'd been best friends fro years. How could he expect to b reak through to her?'

"I'm alright. Really soar, and I've got a killer headache but other than I'm fine." she answered before growing serious, " how's Tala?"

"He's a bit beat up but the doctor said he'll be just fine." Ray answered seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Yeah they were surprised that you werent hurt worse. I mean Angel was pretty brutal to Mariah but you seemed to only get away with a concussion." Tyson stated not noticing the glare from Ray at the comment about Mariah.

"Just lucky i guess." Jess stated uneasily. She didnt want to tell them what had happened. It may have looked to them like Angel had simply toyed with her, but she knew what had happened. And right now there was only one other person who she felt needed to know about it.

An uneasy silence settled over them as none could figure out quite what to say.

"Well thanks guys for checking up on me, but really you guys should go and prepare for your match."

"Yeah i guess your right." Max agreed hesitantly.

"You gonna be okay?" Ray questioned

"I'll be fine, but you guys dont wanna be late."

"Okay, we'll be back right after its over to tell you how it went." Tyson said cheerily standing to his feet.

"Yeah!" Max agreed as He and Tyson waved good bye and headed out the door followed by Kenny and Ray.

Kai turned to follow when Jess stopped him.

"Wait, Kai." she said catchign his attention.

"Hn?"

"Theres something I need to tell you."

Kai nodded secretly interested as to what Jess would want to tell him in private.

"Its about Angel."

Instantly Kai's eyes grew intense and focused as he looked at her to continue.

" during the match, when she paused just after Tala was...hurt...she came back."

"What?" Kai asked surprised and yet a bit confused, "how?"

" I got through to her Kai, I 'm pretty sure Ryker helped, but Angel was able to come out of it, thats why she stopped her attack. She didnt want me to get hurt. "

"then why did she attack you?"

"_They_ must have noticed because as soon as she came otu of it and stopped the attack, they hit her with some kind of dart. I cant explain what happened but it was like i saw the darkness instantly try and gain back control with twice as much force as when she'd brokin free of it. i watched her struggling with the darkness but she couldnt beat it. I watched the light fade again from her eyes and send the attack...but I heard a voice"

"What did it say?"

"It asked me to forgive Angel, that she didnt want to do this. It said she couldnt fight the darkness alone, and that she still needed me. it said not to give up on her yet."

Kai looked a bit amazed as he listened to what Jess had to say. So Jess brought Angel back, but they it her with another dosage and Angel couldnt handle it. So there was a chance he could bring her back...but that meant that there was a also a chance for her to be turned back again.

What could he do? He didnt have the connect that Jess had that was years in the making. How could he get through to her like that.

"Kai," Jess started sensing what he was thinking, " she needs you too. You can bring her back, you can save her. I know you can."

"What makes you so sure."

"Because I know you care about her, and I think that you might even love her. And that Kai, will break through to her. For nothing can stop it."

Kai didnt know what to say. Jess was right, he did love Angel, but did Angel love him back? Caring for someone is something, but to say you love someone and mean it, moreover have their love in return...that is something far beyond caring.

"Go Kai, your team will be missing you."

Kai nodded and started for the door, before stopping and turning his head to look at her over his shoulder,

"Thanks Jess, I will bring her back."

"I know you will."

With that he gave her a quick nod then headed out of the room to catch up with his team. he foudn them waiting for him by the car and though the first thing they all wanted to know was where he had been, he didnt answer. He simply stepped into the car and sat silently in thought the whole way back to the stadium. 'I will get Angel back, and I wont let _anyone_ stop me from doing so.'

_**  
So looks like the next battle might be a bit of a problem for both teams. Ray wants to get his reveng eon Angel and Kai well...wants to save her. But what will he do if Ray gets in the way? Meanwhile Genecites discovered a problem with the drug what will they do now that they know Angel can break through it? Well I guess we'll find out who wins and goes on to face Tristan and Lance in the finals. Till then please review, and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Thanx for reading my fic, later and Peace out**_

_**LightInTheDarkTempest**_


	18. When Darkness Consumes part III

**_To my reviewers,_**

**_In general…dudes I'm sorry this took so long but at least I'm updating. Lol well read and review to tell me how you like this._**

**_Storm of insanity- Lol you're prolly right but hey you'll see how I fixed that lil problem. Anyways thanx for the review! And please keep them coming_**

**_Soullesswind- Dude thanx LOADS for the review. I really don't think I'm that great but hey I don't mind you thinking I am…lol j/p. But hey really, I liked your story, you should keep it up. And as to adding you to my fav, well I'm glad it made you feel happy. Please keep reviewing and reading as long as I don't bore you._**

**_SSOTD- Its okay about not reviewing the last chapter, I'll forgive you, as long as you read them it'll be ok. And finally someone got my name right! Lol. J/p Thanx for the praise and the Review, your Mighty Leader thanx you and hopes you like this next chapter._**

**_Kyogue- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and moreover that you reviewed, and so as long as I get reviews I'll update, ASAP if I don't well I guess ill still update they just may come whenever I feel like it. Thanx again and keep reading._**

**_Sugar911- well hey, thanx for both reviews! As to Jess and Tala…we'll see what happens and that counts for Ray and Mariah as well whose relationship may seem to get a bit more difficult as you'll see in this chapter. So hey keep reading and reviewing and maybe what you want will happen. Or maybe I'll turn this into the most saddening and evil tragedy I've done. lol j/p…or so I say now. .._**

**_Storms Winter- wow, I'm glad you think this is good. I really don't think so, but hey I'm naturally hard on myself. Thanx for reading and reviewing my fic though and ill prolly update this as soon as I get a few reviews. Or whenever I get the energy too._**

**_Well hey thanx to all of my reviewers this story is written for you guys so I pray that its at least a bit entertaining. Well hey I've stalled enough so here it is the next chapter…_**

Chapter 17: when Darkness Consumes Part III

"What do you mean she broke through! How is that even possible! You said when this drug was developed that it would enslave her mind unless she was given the antidote, so how do you explain this!"

Coach paced angrily back and forth across the empty locker-room as he yelled into the cell phone in his hand.

"Honestly sir, I don't even understand how she did it, according to our research it just isn't possible! NO one can just 'break free' from this drug, no one!" Came a muffled reply through the phone which only incensed Coach further.

"Well evidently your research is wrong!" he snarled slamming his flip phone closed though his still pacedf on through the room.

'How could Angel have done that? How ! The drug worked fine against all the other but why now? Why did Angel suddenly break through, what was so important that it invented a way for her to conquer the drug? What!' Suddenly Coach stopped as the answer hit him. ' Jessica! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! Angel vowed to protect her with her life some stupid _friendship_ notion I suppose but somehow that idiotic bond slipped through the drugs defenses. But how? Why? It doesn't matter! She is under a double dosage now so nothing should break through…but wait, if Jessica could break through what of Kai? Yes he is most certainly a threat, I thought nothing of it when he tried to rescue her, but now I see that he could possibly endanger our plan. Somehow Kai and Angel have developed a bond even through this, it is un-dream able that under a double dosage Kai could bring her back, but just to ensure that…we'll let Angel handle the now reckless Ray while I show Brooklyn how easy it is to incense and destroy the mighty Kai.'

"Ray can you calm down _yet_?" asked Tyson as Ray hadn't stopped literally fuming and pacing since they'd left the hospital and now continued to do so in their locker-room nonstop.

"What do you mean calm down? I'm fine. I'm about to avenge our friends fro what Angel's done to them, why wouldn't I be calm."

"Ray, just stop pacing a moment." Max tried calmly.

Ray stopped and took a deep breath letting it out slowly,

"Alright." he agreed closing his eyes and trying to at least appear calm.

"Man Ray, I've never seen you this tense before." Tyson commented.

" I've never had so many people depending on me like this before."

"We understand ." Max comforted.

"Yeah there's not one of us here who doesn't want to blast that traitor Angel into oblivion." Tyson tried a bit passionately.

Kai flinched at this but no one noticed.

"Yes, but you must remember to keep your cool. I sadly haven't been able to learn _anything_ from the battles I've recorded I keep going over them but I still cant figure anything out! I'm afraid you and Kai are going to have to go blind into this one. I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out."

"That's alright chief, I cant allow myself to lose. My passion to avenge will give me strength. I will not lose!"

"That's the spirit , Angel doesn't stand a chance against REAL bladers." Tyson cheered as Kai simply sent a death glare his way but it went unnoticed as he had expected.

"That strength is reckless Ray." came a cold monotone voice from the shadows.

"What do you mean Kai?" Ray asked a bit startled.

"Yes your passion for vengeance can give you strength but your enemy knows how badly you want to avenge them and so can easily use it against you."

"What does that mean?" Tyson asked confused.

"It means _Tyson_ that Angel and Brooklyn can use Rays emotions against him, causing him to lose focus and his "strength " to backfire." Kai stated not even looking at them.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll be careful…but I cant promise that I wont rip Angel apart."

Kai's head instantly shot up as he glared coldly and angrily at Ray as if in Warning before glancing back down at the floor.

Kenny, Tyson and Max looked between the two confusedly before the speakers in the locker-room broke the silence as they called the final teams to the arena for the final round of the semifinals.

Silently Ray and Kai walked out of the door towards the arena not even glancing at each other, the rest of their team following uneasily behind them.

The crowd cheered naively as the two teams stepped out into the lights of the arena. Ray glared angrily across the room at Angel while Kai tried to meet her gaze his eyes searching for any sign of her true self. Without a word, the two teams mounted the small stage on which rested the dish they'd be battling in and readied their blades as Kai noted with shock and anger that he was lined up to face Brooklyn while Ray was lined up to face Angel. What could he do? How could he save Angel if he had to focus on Brooklyn? Yet sadly before he could change places with Ray or tell him to leave Angel to him, the match had started and to Kais horror, the nightmare began.

As soon as all four blades landed in the dish a sort of shockwave was made that rippled through the stadium, yet what was puzzling about it was the way Kai felt so distant from Ray now. It was as if there was an imaginary wall between them and all that was within his compound, was Brooklyn. He looked over at Ray

But Ray seemed to be in the same state. He tried yelling at him but Ray couldn't hear him or if he did was ignoring him. He turned at the sound of mocking laughter to see Brooklyn sneering at him.

"You're the one doing this!" Kai snarled.

"My Kai, you are the bright one." he taunted in return.

"why! What are you afraid that Angel might return or that I'll beat her"

" Not at all, in fact it was Angel who didn't want to see you."

Kai snorted and continued to focus on his counter attacks as Brooklyn's blade attacked his own.

"That's because you've drugged her."

"She may be drugged Kai but I have to admit, you have good taste." Brooklyn sneered instantly earning an angry snarl from Kai who looked up at him with a cold death glare.

"don't you dare touch her!"

"What makes you think you could stop me? She certainly hasn't"

Kai knew he was just trying to make him lose it, but he couldn't help it. He loved Angel, he knew that now and to hear her talked about like this made him incensed and he couldn't take much more of it. His glare intensified as his blade suddenly went on the attack. and even Brooklyn started to worry about the power of them.

"_Good Brooklyn,"_ came a voice in his ear, _" Now let him continue to take his rage out on you then deliver the finishing blow_ "

As soon as the match had started Ray had felt some sort fo pulse go straight through him. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt cut off from Kai…then again when he saw Angel before him he didn't care that he was on his own. He didn't think he would get the chance to face Angel one on one and to his luck, he now had that chance. Angel was going to pay!

Angrily Ray's blade attacked Angel's as she merely kept it centered and smirked incensingly at Ray. Ray was getting angrier and more distraught by the moment, no matter what eh did his attacks didn't seem to even faze Angels' blade. What was going on? Why wasn't he even affecting her?

"Oh Ray," angel suddenly taunted, " do you honestly think that any of your attacks would harm me?"

Ray snarled and remained on the attack only fighting harder.

"How pathetic…then again your not as pathetic as that pink mop I took care of."

"Watch what you say about Mariah." ray snarled glaring daggers at her.

"You know she is Ray, compared to me that is. If only you could've seen the cowardice in her eyes, the way she couldn't even stop one of my attacks. I must admit, I enjoyed taking her out of the game, she gave beyblading a bad name."

"Shut up! You have no idea what your talking about! Its you who give blading a bad name!"

Angel smiled…Ray was losing it…and to think how easy ti was to make him lose focus. It was a wonder he was considered to be a world class blader.

Rays blade attacked her furiously trying anything to make her falter. Yet none of it would work. She still remained the same as when she started.

'Time to finish this' Angel thought as she prepared for the final attack.

"So ray tell me, how does it feel to have your girlfriend in the hospital…and it be all your fault!"

"What do you mean! Its not my fault, _YOU_ sent her there! And for that you will pay!"

" Ray, you knew what would happen if she bladed me. Yet you kept bothering me, kept annoying me, and yet even after I warned you that I might decided to take your punishment out on her, you sent her to face me. After knowing all I was capable of, and even after knowing I'd hurt her for what you'd done, _you_ sent her out against me. You should've just hurt her yourself!"

Ray suddenly stopped, as guilt washed over him. It was his fault, she was right, Angel had warned him but he let Mariah go anyways. Mariah had depended on him and he had let her down.

"Face it Ray. You let her down, not once but twice."

Angels blade moved on to attack him hard and fast but Ray wasn't focused on the match anymore, the guilt blocked the pleas of his bit beast as it was thrashed about in the stadium, seconds from being thrown out all together.

"what do you mean twice."

"You know what I mean ray, You failed to protect her as she foolishly thought you would during our battle, and now you fail to avenge her!"

"What!"

With that Angel yelled her final attack and Ray could only watch in horror as he was thrown backward off the stage , landing hard on his side before sliding across the floor a few feet.

"You're nothing but a Failure Ray, what ever made you think you could beat me." Angel snarled as Rays world grew dark.

"_Now's the time to finish him Brooklyn." _

"So Kai, do you like what you've turned Angel into?" Brooklyn taunted.

"What are you talking about!" Kai glared.

"Why you leaving her to die in that dungeon of course."

"I had no choice!" Kai snarled as he fought to hold on to his concentration.

"Oh I see, so you were merely playing with her. You turned your back on her and left her to her own destruction."

"No, she was left with no other option, I will not accept blame for what was not my fault."

" I see, its not your fault that you failed to rescue her before she was given the poison, after all it was her own fault that she was given it. It doesn't matter that she returned to save your skin. Its nto your fault that you weren't there when she was beaten, its not your fault that she wanted to kill herself after every battle. Its not your fault, that she is now enslaved within her mind watching as her friends are being hurt while you do nothing to save her. No it isn't your fault at all that you never came for her, that you never saved her even when you had the chance. That you turned your back on her and left her to the darkness!"

With each sentence Brooklyn's attacks became stronger as word by word Kai's control started slipping and he could help the overwhelming guilt that washed over him. He couldn't counter attack or defend himself as his blade was starting to get beat around the stadium. Afar off he heard what sounded like Ray but it seemed so distant that he didn't turn to see him.

"Face it Kai, this is all your fault. Your friends getting hurt, blades being destroyed, and Angel dying, its all your doing!"

"No!" Kai screamed in guilty defiance but it was too late his concentration had been lost for too long.

Instantly Brooklyn attacked with a strong wind that came from his blade. Sharp pieces of the stadium the size of small daggers flew in the wind as Kai along with Dranzer was thrown backward. The shards of the stadium scratched and Cut his arms and chest, and he felt another one cut his right cheek as he hit the floor hard. The impact knocking the wind out of him before sliding a few feet along the floor, mere feet from where Ray now lay unconscious. Kai's world was dimming as he stills trained to fight it, but as he looked over at Angel his gaze piercing into hers searchingly, the darkness consumed him taking him away from reality.

"_Well done Brooklyn. Well done." came the voice again in his ear._

Brooklyn allowed a small smile as he looked down from the stage and saw the limp unconscious forms of Kai and Ray. He looked over at Angel to see her still staring at Ray and start its way over to linger on Kai.

"_Brooklyn you and Angel are to return to your locker-room immediately" the voice said hastily._

Brooklyn nodded to himself before clearing his throat and motioning to Angel for them to return. Angel nodded before tearing her gaze away from the limp form of Kai and turning with Brooklyn at her side to make their way to their locker room as ordered.

Within minutes a medical team was with Ray and Kai as Tyson, Max, and Kenny could only look on in anger and worry at their two fallen team-mates. Gently Kai and Ray were placed on stretchers and put in the ambulance while the rest of their team followed in Mr. Dickenson's car to the hospital. Silently they waited to hear what damage had been done. It seemed they had been doing this a lot lately. Worrying and waiting were becoming almost second nature to them now along with the feeling of helplessness. Their friends were beaten and then taken to the hospital and all any of them could do was watch. To their relief a doctor soon stood before them and cleared his throat. Instantly all looked up from the floor.

"How are they doc!" Tyson blurted out worry clear in his voice.

"They're just fine. The young Chinese man just needs to rest and take it easy for a few days an dhe'll be as good as new."

"And Kai?"

"The minor cuts will heal within a week, there were a few that were a but deeper but if they scar at all they should be feint."

"When can we see them?"

"They'll be ready to leave in a few minutes. You can just wait for them at the front desk."

"Thank you doctor!" Kenny replied gratefully as all three took off for the front desk down the hall to wait.

/_Dream/_

_Kai stood in a dark dungeon seemingly alone. 'Where am I?' he wondered, when suddenly some noise further into the darkness caught his attention. Warily he followed the sound as it became clearer and clearer. Someone was in trouble! He started running as the sound became a voice, a pained voice. It seemed familiar yet so strange at the same time. Like as if he had heard it before, but never like this. He quickened his pace till it led him to a large wooden door. After looking around for anyone else, he cautiously opened it as the sight before him made his heart stop and blood run cold. There was Angel before him being beaten by Coach. He instantly screamed for him to stop but they couldn't hear him, he ran over and threw a punch at him but his fist went right through him. He looked around for anyone to help her when he saw a familiar figure in the shadows that made him stare in disbelief. There in the shadows stood himself, watching Angel be beaten. He yelled at himself to do something, but he wouldn't move. He glanced between Angel and his other self and was infuriated that nothing was being done to stop this. 'Stop him! Cant you see, he's hurting Angel!' Btu he did nothing. _

"_Kai, help me, please." came Angels weak voice as she seemed to stare at him instead of at his other self. In despair and furry he turned and with all his strength threw a punch at his other self but it did nothing. He looked back at Angel who now had tears running down her face as another figure appeared before her. "No!" she screamed as Kai realized who it was. It looked just like Angel only her eyes were dead and cold. Like they were in reality now. "Kai! Please!" she screamed as the figure advanced toward her, a knife drawn as Coach held Angel still. "No!" Kai screamed ,as the knife was raised, he ran to stop the knife from killing her making a move to grab her arm, but the arm went right through his grasp as his eyes widened in helpless fear as he slid to his knees and the sight drifted away into the darkness. 'I promised' he muttered , "I promised!"_

Kai quickly sat up in the hospital bed his breathing labored and a bit ragged. It had only been a dream, but Brooklyn's words now haunted him as ghosts of his nightmare played in his mind. It wasn't his fault, Angel had told him to do it. She said it would be alright. He had to find a way to save her. Brooklyn was wrong, Angel hadn't died, she'd never die. A part of her was still alive inside of him, and he could sense Angel still inside of herself. It wasn't too late, he still could fix this! He would save Angel, no matter how hard it would be. He would not fail her! The door opened to his room startling him out of his thoughts as a nurse entered.

"You have been released Mr. Hiwatari but the Doctor says you must rest and take things easy for a few days to speed your bodies healing." She handed Kai his shirt as he now noticed it had been removed. He looked down at his chest to see the still crimson cuts along his chest and arms. He looked up curiously at the nurse wondering if anything had been put on them.

"Liquid bandages." she stated simply as he nodded his head in understanding. Carefully he put on his shirt then stood and followed the nurse stiffly out the door limping only slightly.

_/Dream/_

_Ray opened his eyes to see nothing bur absolute darkness all around him. Where was he, had he gone blind? Suddenly a voice laughed cynically , its voice echoing around him. "Whose there? He questioned looking uselessly around him. _

"_So ray tell me, how does it feel to have your girlfriend in the hospital…and it be all your fault!"_

'_That voice,'_

_Yet before he could think further or reply, an image of Mariah flashed before his eyes. There she lay in her hospital bed, so fragile, so helpless. _

"_You knew what would happen if she bladed me. Yet you kept bothering me, kept annoying me, and yet even after I warned you that I might decided to take your punishment out on her, you sent her to face me. After knowing all I was capable of, and even after knowing I'd hurt her for what you'd done, you sent her out against me. You should've just hurt her yourself!" _

_The image was suddenly replaced with the limp and bleeding form of Mariah._

'_No!' Ray screamed as he tried to run to her but as he put his hand on the wound Mariah awoke and screamed in pain, as she backed away from him with difficulty._

"_Stay away from me!"_

'_Mariah?" Ray questioned confused stepping closer to her as he tried to stop the bleeding._

"_Its all your fault I'm hurt. Just go away stop hurting me!"_

_Ray stared at her in pain as she returned the stare the same._

"_You said you 'd protect me but you didn't. Its all your fault!"_

"_You're nothing but a Failure Ray, what ever made you think you could beat me." came the voice again as Mariah faded away into the darkness before his eyes as he was left alone in the dark crying out her name._

Ray awoke with a shot, Mariah's name still at the tip of his tongue. It was all his fault? No it couldn't be! Btu in a sense it was. He had let her go face Angel, and he hadn't protected her from getting hurt. Mariah must truly hate him for what had happened to her. How could he even look at her or see her if she was going to leave him before he even had the chance to tell her that he loved her. Evidently his love wasn't enough to keep her from getting hurt. In any event, it was still Angels fault. But now it was as if they shared the fault together. Angel for enacting her threat, and Ray for allowing it to happen. 'Mariah could you ever forgive me?' Rays thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a nurse walked in. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him happily.

"You can go home now, but the doctor says to rest and take it easy for a while."

Ray nodded thankfully and tried his best to smile though he felt that he had failed miserably. Shakily he stood to his feet and followed the nurse out of the doorway to see Kai standing patiently waiting for them both. He looked surprised to see the cut along Kai's arms and the one across his cheek but didn't make much of it as Kai would definitely not like the reminder of them. In silence the two walked, following the nurse to the front desk where they saw their team-mates waiting. Before Ray could protest he was instantly engulfed in a hug from Tyson, Max and Kenny, while they all merely glanced happily at Kai.

"We're so glad you guys are alright!" Kenny stated looking back and forth from Kai to Ray.

"Yeah." Ray greed trying to sound like his old self.

Thankful that their friends were alright, Max, Tyson and Kenny all scrambled into Mr. Dickenson's car Ray and Kai following as they headed back for their hotel room where Mr. D had assured them their dinner was waiting. As much as Ray tried, he couldn't shake the ghosts of his dream out of his head and as he looked over at Kai who seemed his distant self, he got the same feeling.

"Well done Coach, it seems Angel has excelled past even our dreams of how powerful she could become under the drug."

"Yes, she has become much more powerful under it than Tristan or Lance combined. And it seemed we've only seemed the beginning of that power."

"Excellent. I think it is time I tell my superior of our success. He has been having quite some trouble with his own powerful blader. He cant seem to be able to control him."

"I see. Perhaps if we can prove to him how effective our drug is, Genecite will gain more of his attention."

"Quite right, Coach, that is what we are hoping with Angel. So you must make sure this works, at least until we can show my superior the drug. Then he shall decide what to do with Angel."

"I understand sir. Yet if it is Angel we are so interested in showing him, what do we do with Tristan and Lance? The drug did make them more powerful but it seems they are not as powerful as Angel has become."

"Hmm, yes I had nearly forgotten of them. They are out of date, obsolete compared to Angel. Useless next to her power. You know what we do with out of date things we don't need."

"As you wish, boss." With a bow Coach exited the dark underground room as he made his way up the dim corridor and into his office. 'Tomorrow, it ends.'

**__**

Well hey guys, please review. And thanx loads for reading this chapter I know its prolly pretty bad but hey, least you know what happens. Oh hey, out of curiosity, if you review which I beg that you do, out of curiosity could you put a 1 if you thought Kai and Ray would win or a 2 if you thought Angel and Brooklyn would win. be honest I just would like to see if I was thoroughly predictable in that. I dunno. I might've been but who knows. Well hey again sorry this took sooo long to write but I've been pretty tired and I have 3 days off from work and 4 half days that I do work so that's why these things come bout once a week. But hey the more reviews I get, the faster Ill try and update or at least the longer I'll try and make it. Thanx and Peace Out.

**_LightInTheDarkTempest_**

**_p.s.- Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be what I hope to be the most revealing or at least the next few are, so hey make me keep updating. lol. And I hope I don't disappoint. Later and Peace out._**


	19. The Beginning of the End

To my reviewers,

Well hey dudes looks like I'm back again with another chapter. Personally I didnt think this one turned out so great but its a kind of important chapter and I wanted to get it out. Also just to let you guys know I already know whats going to happen and lets just say this fic is winding down and im already planning on having a sequel possibly. I dunno I'll see how I feel bout it when I write the last chapter. Well now for my ritual "personals" lol.

Storms-Winter: I'm glad you thought it turned out wella nd as for the being hard on mysefl and all that jazz I think you might be right. Then again I find it safer to think less of myself than more. lol well hey thanks a lot for the review and please keep reviewing.

Kyogue: Hey dude, thanx for answering the poll and of course for updating. im glad you liked it cuz if it was terrible id feel bad...ok maybe I'd just feel like i'd better fix it fast but hey.lol. It seems to have beent he popular opinion that Kai and Ray would win, but as i hope my style seems to show or should...I dont like things being too easy. Once again thanx for the review.

Storm-of-Insanity: Funny thing about your review is I actually was going to do that.lol. But hey I decided that there was something else I had to put my poor character through hence this chapter. But hey thanx loads for the review and Ill try to keep updating. Good luck with your fic as well.

SSOTD: Dude Im glad you liked it! And thanx for remembering my name lol. Man I should get that printed on my drivers license. Well I hope my royal subjects are happy cuz I put this out as soon as I could and you did not just pull the puppy do face...ahhh no wonder I felt so obligated to get this done.But yeah, coem on I cant be nice and easy on poor Angel I gotta ruin her life before I fix it.lol . this is why you should thank God that hes God and Im not. WEll I'm glad you liked what I did with it and I pray u like this next chapter as well. and i hope my royal subjects review this soon. Thanx loads for the review.

Tenshi Hikari: Im glad you liked it, though I dont knwo if it was quite awesome lol, Im really sorry bout the spelling errors, typings def. not my strong suit. I try to normally catch those things but esp, with this chap I'm kinda rushed for time...please forgive me. but hey I'm flattered that yuo thought hwo I wrote the tag team match was brilliant. I just didnt knwo how else I could do what I had planned. I mean if it were based on sheer power and skill the match wouldve been too hard for even me to have guest but If I could find a way to separate them and turn it into two personal mental battles, it was easier for me to decide who would win. So basically it turned into a guilt trip for both Kai and Ray and sadly they both fell for it. And yeah Ray is really OOC with the whole anger problem but next chapter I'll explain a bit about why hes so angry...atleast I plan to. One more thing that i forgot to mention last time...lol yeah i never shut up once I talk it seems but the thing about the names for the characters and stuff. Well pretty much i modeled this after me and my best friend whose name is Jess. I try to keep it close to her character but I can t help but add a lil of me into each character I touch. But Angel's basically a model after me and Jess well you get the picture. But I think the coincidence is pretty cool. Anywayz thanx for the review

Well dudes heres the next chapter and I hate to say it but this fics winding down...the good news is...its not over yet. So hey please keep the reviews coming and I hope this isnt completely terrible.

Chapter 19 : The End of the Beginning

The Boss walked warily through the dark, damp corridors. Somewhere down in this abysmal maze waited his superior. Early this morning he had sent him the data on their new drug along with the "performance tapes" and stats of Angel. Only an hour ago had he been called back to meet with _him_. So now here he was in this medieval like maze with samples of the drug. Soon the corridor ended before a large metal door and he knocked strongly yet a bit nervously. The door opened to reveal a tall evil looking man with purple hair who nodded to him before stepping aside. The room seemed almost darker than the corridor but in the far back of it he could make out a large desk with two chairs before ti and behind it sat an elderly man with long grey hair and piercing eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Stryker I presume." came a cold voice from the shadows. I nodded before taking a seat in the chair he had motioned to.

I am very interested in the drug your company has seemed to have developed. Especially in the controllability of its host and the performance analysis."

I nodded for him to continue.

"I wonder though, how was your blader able to break through the single dosage?"

"Ah yes, our research has discovered that a single dosage will work unless the host is forced to face an opponent which it has strong feelings for. We have almost completely worked out the system of degrees for each kind of opponent which today shall prove."

"I see and is there a limit to how many dosages one can take?"

"Right now sire our research says no more than 3"

"The gray haried man nodded his head in understanding,

"I see your blader had a match against her former friends today, under what dosage have you put her?"

"A double sir. Her old friends have been wiped away by the trial drugs which proved to give complete control but didn't seem to improve their blading performance in the least. She does not recognize them anymore as who they once were, so we so no point in giving her a triple dosage."

"Well Mr. Stryker I gather that you have brought me some samples of the drug to analyze myself."

"Yes sir I have." with that I pulled the small black case from my gray trench coat pocket and handed it to him. Inside were 3 dosages of the drug, just enough got him to see what it could do, and want more.

"If this drug truly performs the way you say it does, then Genecite shall truly secure a place as one of the 4 elite companies that I am planning to use."

"I would be most honored sir."

"Also, Stryker, I'am very interested in your other blader, Brooklyn isn't it? What kind of drug do you have him under?"

I couldn't help the small grin that played on my face as I answered,

"None sir. Brooklyn is an interesting piece of work. His body is that of one of Angels best friends whom she killed but his mind was created by us. He needs no drug to be evil and ruthless, nor training, he is a programmed natural with unlimited ability."

"Very interesting. I am curious to know then if you have him, why do you need Angel?"

"Because as powerful as he is he doesn't have the defiant nature to make him stronger like she does. Much the same as your own blader I might add."

"You've certainly done your homework." he grinned.

"Wells ir I have to admit our bladers would make and unstoppable force from my research."

He nodded again, amusement sparkling in his cold gray eyes.

"I must excuse myself with your permission. I want to oversee that my orders regarding my teams upcoming match are obeyed."

"Yes I shall contact you afterward. Good day, Mr. Stryker."

"Good day, sir."

As soon as Stryker had left the purple haired man turned to face his boss.

"Sir do you really think this drug could work on him?"

"We shall see, Boris, we shall see. For now I want you to keep a sharp eye on both bladers. Tell me what you discover."

"Yes, most certainly Lord Voltaire."

Kai stared out at the dim darkness around him from his kneeling position on the roof. The air was cold and mist hung about the ground creating a haunted, mystical aura about him. His warm breath hung smokily in the air as his eyes looked piercingly into the fog as if beyond its smoky curtain were the answers to his questions, the antidote to his pain. All night he had paced up here, unable to sleep. For each time he closed his eyes, the same image took over and each time it made him feel worse and worse. 'Why?' he thought desperately beneath his emotionless mask, 'why did I fail? How could I have let her down like that?' Yet what hurt him most was the memory of Brooklyn's voice echoing his own hidden thoughts. How could he have chained Angel back up and left her like that? What had he been thinking! It _was _ all his fault! But the vision that always silenced his thought, haunting him, was the look angel had given him that night. No one had ever looked at him like that before. So many emotions had battled int hose depths but above all he saw trust. She knew what would happen and still she trusted him. There was something different about her that night, but what? There was something else he had seen in her eyes…but what was it? Try as he might it was like the picture was corrupted or faded and he couldn't quite make it out. All night things had been like this. Was it truly hopeless now? Had he truly lost his only chance of getting Angel back? He couldn't expect help from any of the Bladebreakers and he couldn't see how much help Jessica or Tala could be. It all looked so impossible. As he yet gazed the dawn broke before him. Watching in frozen silence he saw how the first small rays of light broke through the fog, piercing its false curtain of mystery. The rays of light increased and brightened with each minute, banishing the darkness. Kai watched as the light raced toward him and closed his eyes as it reached him. He relaxed as he felt its warmth surround him, and the cold fears and despairs of the night melted under the dawns gentle caress. In silence he remained it that feeling, a creature of the shadows caught in the mesmerizing powers of the light. 'Today is the final battle . Its not over yet, I still may be able to find a way to save her. And I will not give up until I do!' With that Kai jumped from the roof landing silently on the Balcony to the Bladebreakers room. Then after a quick glance back to make sure no one saw him, he jumped over the railing and landed only a bit roughly on the sidewalk below. Instantly he turned his feet toward his first definition. It was 6:15 and Angels match wasn't until 4:00 that left him plenty of time for his "visit."

Jess sat next to Tala's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Early this morning she had finally been released but they weren't going to release Tala till tomorrow. So silently, she sat next to him just content to be around him. She didn't have the heart to leave him here all alone and she wasn't too thrilled about going back to the now empty apartment. She had seen the match yesterday and felt terrible for both Ray and Kai, and couldn't help but wonder how Angel'd feel if she came out of it and saw all the damage she'd done. Suddenly a movement caught Jess' eyes as turquoise eyes suddenly opened before looking over surprised at Jess.

"Hey" jess smiled.

"Hey" he returned sitting up.

"How you feel?"

"Alright. They release you?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"they say when they'll release me?" he asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow." Jess laughed as Tala fell back onto his bed pouting childishly.

"So were you hurt too bad?" Tala suddenly questioned.

"No. it was strange, but just after you were hurt I broke through to Angel. She came back Tala and stopped the attack. But before she could do anything else she was hit with some kind of dart and I lost her. The attack then continued and I was knocked backward."

"So you weren't attacked by Angels' bit beast?"

"Ryker? No. He is in tune with Angel and just as Angel wouldn't hurt me, neither would he."

Tala nodded before glancing away.

"Im sorry I failed to protect you." he muttered still not looking at her.

"Tala you didn't fail." Jess said doing her best to convince him when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock she saw it was only 6:40 in the morning, who would possibly visit that early?

Standing to her feet Jess walked over and opened the door to see Kai standing there.

"Kai!" Jess stated both surprised and confused.

Jess let him in before closing the door behind him.

"Uh what are you.." Jess stopped when she noticed the cuts along his arms and the one across his cheek,

"Man! I didn't know you were hurt that bad!"

"Hn. I came here because eI need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to save angel but I don't know much about her past. I need to know all I can about her and Genecite. I need to know what they're after."

Jess nodded her head slowly, "okay"

Kai simply nodded before both turned to go.

"Hey, wait up. You don't think your leaving me here do you!" Tala yelled jumping out of bed.

Jess quickly turned and pushed him back towards the bed,

"Sorry Tala but you're stuck her till tomorrow."

Tala merely growled as he sat back down on the bed and glared at Kai and Jess' backs as they started walking back to the door.

"Quit being such a baby, I'll be back later." Jess said closing the door behind her leaving Tala to fall back asleep out of boredom.

At 7:00 Jess and Kai entered the lonesome apartment and went over to sit at the small bar in front of the island.

"So what do you want to know?" Jess asked.

"I know how Angel became involved with Genecite but what happened after she escaped it?"

"Well that was back when I first met her. I remember I was walking him one night after hanging with 2 of my best friends when I noticed a group of guys following me. I quickened my pace but couldn't shake them and ended up cornered in an alley. I had nowhere to run and no one to defend me. They started to approach when all the sudden Angel jumped out from the shadows of the roof in front of me. Well things got a bit rough to say the least but Angel saved me that night and I never saw those guys again. After that we became close friends, though it was difficult to break through her walls, and only then did we remember each other from years ago. To make ti short I introduced her to my best friends Curtis and Christian and we started our own blading team with Angel as our captain. Angel and I have been tight ever since."

"You said that those two guys were apart of your team. What happened to them?"

"That is something that's a bit of a mystery even to me. But about a little over a year ago, Genecite came after Angel. She refused to rejoin them so they kidnapped our entire team and tried to use us as leverage against her. They beat us all when I guess Angel still wouldn't rejoin them, but I remember seeing them drag her into the room where they had us chained and to state it simply she was hurt really badly. But still she wouldn't go back to them or do as ordered. They made her watch as they tortured us. I've never seen Angel in such pain before. I soon passed out and awoke later in a strange hotel room. Angel had passed out on the floor but Curtis and Christian weren't there at all. When I asked her about them she merely said they were dead. I don't know what happened, but its one of the deepest scars Angel bears and to this day she doesn't really talk about it."

Kai nodded in understanding as he felt more and more like he could understand what Angel was doing.

"Do you know why Genecite wants her?"

Jess shook her head, " I don't think even Angel really knows. All I know is that she was part of some team which was Genecite's number one project and from what I can gather form Angel…she's the only one who survived."

"Is there anything of her past you can show me?"

Jess thought for a moment before motioning him to follow her. They walked into the room Angel and Jess used to share and Kai waited while Jess rummaged through the closet. Within a few minutes Jess returned with an old cardboard box whish she sat with on Angel's bed, Kai joining her.

"I found this buried in Angel's stuff." Jess explained as she opened the box. Reaching her hand in she pulled out a crinkled photograph which she handed to Kai,

"our old team"

Kai looked at the 4 figures. First at Angel then Jess, and lastly at the two guys behind them smirking.

Jess showed Kai a few other pictures and looked wonderingly at a few objects neither could identify when at the bottom of the stack they found a folder.

Wonderingly Kai pulled it out and looked to Jess for an answer.

"I've never seen that before."

Opening it he found 4 files and a single disc. Each file had a picture and information. He pulled them out carefully when he noticed the pictures.

"Jessica." he stated showing her the pictures.

"That's Tristan and Lance!" she replied shocked.

"Right and here's Angel but this is the confusing one" Kai stated pointing to a ginger haired teens picture.

"Brooklyn!"

"That's the thing, the information says he's William and out of all of these, only Angel's power level is remotely close to what they describe."

"I don't understand this."

Kai picked up the disc then grabbed the personal dvd player from the night stand and put it on. Eagerly both waited when suddenly a screen popped up. Kai could instantly tell from the angle and numbers along the bottom that it was a security camera and wondered why Angel had it. Suddenly the dvd skipped and there were younger versions of Angel, Tristan, Lance, and William standing in a line while some man yelled at them as he paced before them. He suddenly stopped before Angel and struck her hard making her fall to the ground. He went to kick her when the dark haired teen next to her stepped in front of her.

The man yelled at him before punching him in the stomach and throwing him into the wall behind Angel. Again the dvd skipped as if hiding something and then went black. Jess and Kai stared confusedly at it not knowing what to make of it. After awhile Kai looked at his watch and noticed it was now already 2:00 and he still had to get to the stadium. He thanked Jess hurriedly before heading towards the door.

"Good luck Kai.: Jess stated as he simply nodded before closing the door after him and running down to the street corner. Quickly he hailed a cab from the sidewalk and got in settling down as he tried to sort through all he had just learned. Some questioned had been answered but so many more now made an appearance in his mind taking the place of the solved ones. Soon he drifted off into a light, contemplative sleep as he prepared to find a way to save Angel.

Brooklyn and Angel stood waiting to be announced in the dim hallway that led to the arena. Both stared uncaringly before them waiting for their orders. Once again they heard the hollow, empty strides of Coach behind them. They didn't turn around but simply waited for the cold voice to set them free.

"Brooklyn, Angel." the voice whispered behind them, " now's the time to show off your strength. Destroy your opponents blades…and kill them. I do not want either to survive your attacks."

A sick and terrifying grin broke on both Angel and Brooklyn's faces. Their eyes darkening in evil joy. 'Finally' Angel thought as both she and Brooklyn were announced. In silent anticipation the two walked out into the lights of the arena as crimson eyes watched Angel's every move.

Tristan and Lance stood naively opposite of Brooklyn and Angel, if only they knew they might've been able to flee but now it was too late. The call was given and the battle began. Instantly Angel and Brooklyn attacked fiercely as Tristan and Lance ground their blades defiantly against them. Angel and Brooklyn suddenly broke off their attack circled once before changing "victims" and attacking again. Their attacks were mind blowing. Hard and fast. To the amateur Tristan and Lance seemed to be holding up but the trained eye, saw that they were quickly losing before they could even inflict damage. On and on Brooklyn and Angel assailed them as Tristan and Lance were panting heavily, their bodies wanting to give out under the pressure. In sheer anger and frustration they ordered their blades to attack but it they weren't nearly strong enough as they were pushed back easily by Brooklyn and Angel. Tristan looked up at them angrily, wondering what they were planning on doing and then, he saw it in their eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he could no longer breathe for when he looked into their eyes he saw death. They were going to kill him and just as he figured out their plan… it happened. Suddenly Angel and Brooklyn's blades stopped their attacks and spun strongly in place while their owners closed their eyes. The air swirled around them restlessly as it does before a storm and the crowd went silent staring wonderingly while Tristan and Lance stared at their doom, the darkness inside them losing its control over them quickly. Without warning Angel and Brooklyn's eyes flashed open and yelled for their final attack. Tristan stared in terror as the whole building started to shake with a tremendous force and parts of the ceiling above them started falling. Ryker and Zeus rose from their blades and started their attack at their masters bidding.

"Angel!" Tristan and Lance screamed as Ryker and Zeus charged. Angels eyes flashed in sudden pain as her own voice suddenly broke through the now screaming crowd.

"Stop!" she screamed as Ryker stopped in his tracks, but it was too late. Tristan stared at Angel sorrowfully as Zeus finished the attack on both of them.

"No!" Angel screamed as Tristan and Lance were slammed back onto some of the circling rubble by Zeus, their blades shattering into hundreds of pieces. The roof was now falling all around them in huge concrete slabs. Brooklyn recalled his blade and vaguely made out Angel dashing and dodging through the rubble towards Tristan and Lance. With a snort of disgust he disappeared through an emergency exit and was lost in the fleeing crowd.

Angel quickly dodged around the falling concrete ignoring the few pieces that hit her and the raging pain caused by the drug. Finally she was able to make out the two limp forms of if Tristan and Lance. Without regard to her own safety she ran and dropped by their sides. She felt for a pulse on Lance but found none to her despair as blood trickled down his open mouth. In frantic pain she looked at Tristan who was gasping for air. She put her hand gently under his head as his eyes opened wearily looking up at her.

"Angel?" he voiced with difficulty.

"I'm so sorry Tristan, its all my fault." Angel whimpered looking at him sorrowfully.

"Don't be …stupid." he coughed out, " Now get out of her." he said managing all the sternness he could.

"No, I'm getting you out of here." Angel said defiantly.

Distantly she heard someone shouting her name but she ignored it. Suddenly there was a cracking sound above them, Angel looked up to see a huge part of the roof waiting to fall on them at any moment.

"Quit being such…a…hero." Tristan choked out with a weak smirk.

There was more cracking and before Angel could protest or do anything Tristan placed his hand on her shoulder and with all the strength he had left shoved her out of the way as the roof caved in over him.

"No!" Angel screamed once more as rubble crumbled all around her. She couldn't move, all she felt was pain both physically and mentally. Pain and Guilt. She didn't have the strength to fight off the weakness anymore nor the resolve and so with the building crumbling all about her Angel crumpled to the floor exhausted. Distantly she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, but couldn't place it as strong arms picked her up carefully…then she felt and thought no more.

Frantically Kai ran with Angel held tightly in his arms toward the emergency exit as he dodged the falling rubble. He had to get her out of here! As soon as he'd seen the roof start caving in he'd jumped from the crowd and ran searchingly after angel. Just in time he had found her unconscious and now was running for both of their lives. Up ahead he could just make our the doorway as he dodged yet another piece of the falling cement slabs, narrowly escaping it. He heard and immense amount of cracking and looking up he saw a whole wall of the roof about to start falling his path. He gnashed his teeth in defiance and ran with all his worth for the exit, there was no way he was going to fail saving her now. The wall of cement started falling and with all the speed and strength he had left he dove for the door protecting Angel with his own scarred body. Dust shot out around them as Kai landed roughly on the hard cement just outside the building. He groaned in pain as he slammed hard into the cement pavement but instantly looked down at the girl in his arms. Angel was still unconscious and had a few scrapes and bruises herself. He quickly felt for a pulse and could barely contain himself when he felt one. It was slow and bit weak but she was alive! Kai stood up holding her close to him as he hurriedly made his way toward the Bladebreaker's hotel at a run. Genecite would be looking for her so he had to be cautious. Ignoring the pain and tiredness in his own body Kai ran through the shadows and alley ways making sure no one was watching or following. He finally had Angel back and nothing would take her away from him again.

Ray and Mariah sat on the Bladebreakers couch watching tv. It was all over the news how the Celtic Dragons had destroyed the arena building leaving two dead…the two being their own team mates. Over and over they plated the final seconds of the match but none could figure out why Angel had stopped her attack so suddenly. Ray glared at the tv every time it mentioned Angel's name and Mariah couldn't help but feel tense each time. She lazily looked around her, Tyson and Max were playing go fish on the small table over by the window and Kenny was typing away on Dizzy as usual. Lee had dropped her off here earlier saying he had to do something with Kevin and Gary. At first she'd been offended but she was glad now that she could spend time with Ray, even if he was acting strange. She yawned as she looked up at the clock it was already 7:00 and still Kai hadnt returned. She wondered what he could possibly be up to for so long. As if on cue, the door suddenly flew open as Kai strode in quickly a figure held securely in his arms. All stared at him wide eyed as he quickly made his way over to one of the beds and gently lay the figure down.

"Its Angel!" Max stated in shock.

"Kai what's she doing here!" Ray growled but Kai didnt even glance at him.

Worriedly he felt her forehead only to recoil quickly, it was burning hot! She moaned in pain almost inaudibly but he heard it.

"Max get me water and a cloth now! Tyson call Jessica at the hospital and tell her." Kai ordered as Max and Tyson jumped at his tone and instantly ran to do his bidding.

"What do you think you're doing Kai!" Ray growled stalking over to him.

"Stay out of my way." Kai ordered calmly though his eyes blazed.

"Have you forgotten what she's done to us, to _you_?"

"Have you forgotten what she was like before she left Ray! I never thought of you as one quick to judge but I see now that you are easily blinded by your own emotions. So for the last time, stay out of my way!" Kai growled as Rays tepped back at the tone and fire in his eyes.

Max soon returned with a bowl of cold water and a damp cloth. Kai instantly took the damo cloth and placed it gently on Angel's burning forehead. Keeping a steady watch over her for any sign of pain elsewhere. Soon Tyson came back after hanging up the phone.

"Jessica said she'd be here early tomorrow morning. She has to pick up some stuff to help Angel or something."

Kai simply nodded in responce and knelt down next to Angel his eyes never leaving her unconscious and pained form. He looked over the few scratches on her arms before yelling at Max to get the first aid kit. He soon had allt he visible wounds cleaned and treated though there wasnt much he could do about the bruises. As for any unseen scratches or cuts, those could wait till Jessica got there tomorrow. Sighing to himseld he got as comfortable as he could ignoring the curious glances from his team. All night Kai sat this way watching over her, re-dampening the cloth when needed and silently overjoyed that she was back yet fearful that she might be hurt or worse, other than herself. This time he wasnt letting her go and despite whatever she may say...he wasnt going anywhere.

Well guys Iam pretty tired after writing that. I dont know what possessed me to make that so long but whatever did it is long gone now. Well hey please review and tell me what you think the good the bad, and the not so pretty.lol till my next chapter, later and peace out


	20. Escape From Myself

To my reviewers,

Dudes thanx again for the reviews. Im so sorry this was soo late but I've been lazy for the past few days and knew what I wanted to happen, knew what to write but just didn't feel like doing it. Yeah I know I've got issues. But hey heres the next chapter and I personally don't know if its any good but hey I tried. So hey please read and review this cuz the reviews are my only motivator at times to keep this up.

Storms Winter: Hey thanx for the review, and yeah it hurt me to kill them. But im stoked that you loved it! And I hope this chapter isn't too much of a let down though I fear it is.

Kyogue: Dude thanx for the review. Fantastic? Man wow, I dunno if im quite that good but thanx. Yea sorry bout killing off Tristan and Lance, but it had to be done to bring Angel back. Thanx for the review though and I hope you enjoy this update.

Storm of insanity: hahah yeah that chapter was a quite a bit longer and looks like Angel and Kai are back together and if u liked that then hopefully you'll like this next chapter and yes I know its OOC for Kai but hey when you like somebody you act differently than you normally would. Thanx for the review and hope you enjoy.

Morjonse: Genius? Wow lol. Well im glad you enjoyed and I thought it was a lil clever idea. All I can say is wait till you see what lies ahead. I think it was pretty cool but hey im weird. Thanx for the review and I hope u like this next chapter.

Tenshi Hikari: Yeah, I brought Angel back just cuz people missed her and I kinda felt bad for destroying her life.lol. Your right though, I tried to make Tristan less of a jerk so you wouldn't hate him as much. And it is sad that he died but whats done is done. Well hope you like the next chapter. And thanx for the review.

Sugar911:lol thanx for the review and sorry my updates so slow. Ill try to be quicker bout it. Hope u like the next chapter.

Well without further ado….

Chapter 20: Escape from myself

Haunted green depths stared out woundedly into the darkness surrounding her. The wind blew gently, softening its touch against the figures weakened body. Angel had awoken a few hours ago to find herself in a strange bed and stranger still…alive. She looked around her questioningly and found Kai lightly sleeping against the bed, his head resting wearily next to her hand. Easily she guessed he must've watched over her all night only to finally give in early this morning to sleeps calling. A few other figures lay sprawled out along the floor and couches but she knew that they probably didn't care if she was alright. As she stared around the room thoughtfully the pain of yesterday descended upon her like a 80ft wave. She had to get away, she had to think, she had to get her emotions under control. She had to become strong. Suddenly the figure next to her bed moved and she glanced over to see crimson eyes stare at her widely.

"Angel!" Kai stated in a hoarse whispered tone.

Angel merely stared at him not knowing what to say. She couldn't handle this…she had to escape. She was overcome with so many emotions that she didn't know what to do, she wanted to run but at the moment she couldn't. Kai in a surprising move, suddenly had his arms wrapped protectively around her holding onto her tightly as if afraid to let go for fear of her disappearing. Overcome by the feeling of security Angel slumped against him cowering in the safety he offered. He held her joyously, she was alive and know she was back, yet somehow he could sense something was wrong. Try as Angel might she couldn't hold on to the secure feeling much longer as feeling of guilt, anger and ,most of all weakness washed over her. She suddenly pushed away from Kai leaving him sitting on her bed looking confusedly up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing something definitely was up.

"Nothing." Angel gritted out as she would no longer look at him.

"Angel?" Kai questioned again more firmly as he stood as well.

"I don't need your help Kai, and I don't want it, nor do I appreciate your pity." she suddenly snarled before bolting out the balcony doors. Kai started to follow when there was a sudden knocking on the door. He went over to answer it hoping it was Jessica for perhaps she could explain to him what was going on with Angel. Opening the door he was thrown aside by Jess as she stormed in with a bag of bandages and injections.

"Where is she?" Jess asked anxiously before noting the exhausted and bewildered look in Kai's eyes.

" I don't know where she went." Kai said staring confusedly out the door his longing to run out them and find Angel strangely apparent in his eyes.

"What happened Kai?" Jess said gently motioning for him to sit next to her on the bed.

Kai sighed before sitting and staring at the carpet before him as he told Jess what had just happened. Sitting back more comfortly on the bed jess simply sighed as if she'd seen this before.

"What's wrong with her?" Kai asked simply knowing Jess definitely must know something.

"I should've known she'd do this Kai." Jess started a bit sadly before continuing, " Its not anything you did thought, so don't think that you made a mistake, its just the way Angel is."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Angel feels like she's lost control or especially if she feels weak and vulnerable , she separates herself from everyone who wants to help her. She pushes away because it makes her either become as strong as she feels she needs to be or it makes her fall. That's exactly how Angel is. She likes to throw herself into situations that are sink or swim to prove to herself that she is strong enough to take what is dealt her. Right now Angel has a lot of guilt I think and perhaps she feels weak for not fighting off the drug. All I can tell you is that right now Angel's trying to be strong not because she is, but because she hates being weak, and appearing so."

"How do you figure these things out about her?" Kai said in understanding.

"I didn't." Jess admitted a bit sadly.

Kai looked at her curiously wondering what she meant.

Jess sighed before looking away from his piercing gaze,

"Tristan told me."

"What! I thought you'd never met him?"

"I didn't realize I had till recently."

Kai looked at her perplexed wondering how she could've met him without knowing she had.

"Look it happened back when we were captured by Genecite. The first night they beat Angel pretty badly and they kept taking her away and bringing her back all night. Each time she came back she looked worse and worse. We tried to comfort her and the guys tried to protect her from the guards but only got themselves knocked unconscious. After that when Angel came back she became pretty distant with us. She wouldn't speak to us anymore and she sat as far away from us as she could. I tried to help her a few times when she would try to stand to her feet but she'd only push me away roughly and glare. I couldn't understand it. I thought I had lost her or something and was crying softly in a corner of the cell when I heard a voice speak hoarsely from the darkness next to mine. He told me what Angel was doing as if he'd known her for years. I understood then that he was right, but before I could find out who he was they took me and the guys away. I finally figured out that it was Tristan…before he changed."

Kai simply stared out the door longingly before deciding on a course of action. He stood up and started for the door when Jess' voice made him pause,

"As soon as your done talking to her or whatever it is you planning on , bring her back here, I need to make sure she's alright." Jess said while Kai glared at her implication before walking through the door and closing it behind him. She wasn't on the balcony and knowing her injuries she most likely hadn't jumped from the balcony and gone wandering. That left one place, the one place he himself would go. The roof. Climbing quietly he peered over the edge to see her sitting beside the corner edge deep in thought. Noiselessly he walked over to her and sat beside her. Waiting for her to make the first move.

For a long time they sat in silence watching the dim hours before sunrise start to fade.

"I'm sorry." Angel finally muttered quietly knowing he had heard her anyways.

"Its okay." he stated gently staring at her.

She looked over sadly before noticing the scars along his arms. Her eyes visibly darkened as she winced in guilt and sorrow at the sight of the gashes and cuts. Gently her hand went over them as if in shock.

"Its my fault" she mumbled to herself but Kai still heard her.

"no its not." he said seriously taking her hand in his, " you didn't do this."

"I didn't stop it from happening Kai. I let Brooklyn do this to you. I was just too weak to fight the drug, even when you were being hurt." Angel spoke pain and guilt drenching her voice in the tears she wouldn't shed on the outside.

"Angel," Kai said sternly lifting her head to look at him and make eye contact him, " It wasn't your fault that you couldn't stop Brooklyn, and it doesn't mean that you're weak, because you aren't."

A silent tear made its lone way down Angels cheek before being wiped away gently by Kai's thumb. Carefully Kai pulled her into an embrace as she allowed him to do so, and buried her face in his shoulder as he held her soothingly.,

"you've been weakened Angel, but that doesn't mean your weak. Let me help you Angel, please, just let me be here for you." Kai whispered in her ear comfortingly.

For awhile both sat in silence as a few more silent tears slid down Angels cheeks and were instantly absorbed, by Kai's shirt, as if it could absorb her pain as well. Soon after the tears stopped as Angel collected herself yet still accepted Kai's protective and soothing embrace as she stared at the sun which had started rising around them.

"I have to face up to what I've done." she suddenly voiced quietly, just above a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Kai stated as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"It was my choice. I thought they might've done this but I recklessly chose the drug anyways,. I thought I could protect them by doing so…but instead I only hurt them. Its my responsibility Kai. And try as I might I cant get over this guilt. I cant escape form what's been done through me, and I cant escape from myself."

Kai nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll be right by your side as you face this. You wont go through it alone."

"Thank you," Angel whispered smiling up at him tiredly.

"Come on" Kai said letting go of her and standing to his feet, " Jessica is waiting for you."

Angel smirked at this before Kai helped her stand to her feet. He started leading her toward the balcony when she stopped. He turned to her looking curious as to why she wasn't coming.

"Kai, I know you were the one who saved me, and watched over me last night. so…thank you."

Kai smirked before taking a step forward and kissing her gently his smirk nearly growing as he felt her surprise before pulling away gently and leaning his forehead against her,

"your welcome."

She smiled at him as he took her hand and together they walked to the edge where Kai helped her climb down easily. Angel was instantly enveloped in a hug as she walked into the blade breakers hotel room by Jess.

"Jeez Jess, you always gotta be so touchy." she laughed as Jess pulled away with a fake frown her eyes glittering with mischief.

"I see how its it, only Kai's allowed to be right."

"what! Jess were you spying on us!"

Jess laughed nervously avoiding both of the glares shot her by Kai and Angel, " did I mention that the balcony has a great view?"

"Jessica!" Kai and Angel both shouted exasperatedly.

That's when Angel and Kai both noticed that the hotel room was deserted.

" where're the others?" Angel asked.

"They went out for some breakfast I think." Jess answered.

Angel nodded her head knowing the real reason.

Suddenly Angel dropped to her knees in pain, gasping as she held her head…the symptoms were back!

Kai was at her side in a heartbeat, looking at her worriedly.

"Angel! What's wrong!"

But Angel couldn't answer. She gnashed her teeth in pain trying to fight back the screams that wanted to fall out. The pain was everywhere and it was taking a lot out of her to fight it. She could distantly hear Kai's worried voice echoed by Jess' but she couldn't answer. Her breathing quickened into short struggled gasps of pain. Then as quickly as it had come it left Angel. She collapsed and found herself caught in two strong arms before she could hit the floor. Gently she was lifted and felt herself lain on the bed as her breathing slowed down once again. She opened her eyes to see both Jess and Kai looking at her worriedly before offering them a weak smile.

"Angel what was that?" Jess asked though Kai looked as though he had realized what was going on.

"Side-effects from not taking the drug. They'll keep intensifying until I take it again or…"

"or what?"

"or they'll kill me."

Jess looked at her in horror while Kai looked at her sadly though she could see anger and fury buried deep behind his eyes.

"what is the antidote for it?"

"There is none save that drug."

"there has to be!"

Angel smiled at her friend though it was a bit weak, " Perhaps there is."

Suddenly the door was thrown open as Max and Tyson walked cheerily in from breakfast talking about where they were off to next. They stopped when they saw Jess, Kai and Angel all staring at them, frozen to the spot.

"Kai, Jess" Angel started sitting up, as Kai helped her. " I need to talk to Tyson and Max, alone."

All four looked at her in shock, well two out of fear.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

Angel nodded slightly before Jess walked out the front door while Kai stopped between the two gaping teams and lowered his voice so only they could hear, "hurt her, and I'll kill you"

Their eyes widened as he walked on by shutting the door behind him. Leaving them alone with Angel.

Angel stared at the floor fixatedly for awhile before Tyson finally broke the silence,

"So umm, what did you want to talk to us about." he asked nervously.

For awhile more Angel stared at the floor before lifting her haunted and pained green eyes to look at them. The pain and guilt they showed shocked both of them as they listened to her speak,

"I need to ask for your forgiveness. I have hurt you and your friends, though I did not wish to , nor did it voluntarily. I take responsibility for my actions and I'm begging for your forgiveness."

Max and Tyson exchanged a surprised glance before looking at Angel, sincerity filled her troubled and pleading eyes and they couldn't help but comply.

"We forgive you Angel, though we would like to know what happened."

Angel nodded, " I will tell you all as a group soon but right now I don't have the strength to."

"Okay, we'll trust you to tell us soon then." Max said compassionately smiling softly at her.

"Thank you." she replied gratitude nearly overwhelming her.

"Hey Angel, are you planning on apologizing to Mariah and Ray as well?" Tyson suddenly asked.

Angel simply nodded.

"Well you should probably do that individually, Rays still pretty upset with you. But I think Mariah would understand."

Angel again nodded, "do you know where I could find her?"

"I think she went to take a walk in the park."

"Thanx." Angel smiled before standing to her feet with some difficulty.

With a quick nod she left through the front door and started making her way to the nearby park. Soon she had arrived and walked down path after path trying to locate the pink-haired blader. 20 minutes later, she saw her. Mariah sat sitting on a lonely park bench staring off distantly deep in thought. Quietly she walked over towards her before stopping beside the bench.

"Mariah." she said quietly.

Mariah quickly turned as shock and fear were written all over her face. She started backing away expecting to be attacked but was surprised when Angel simply looked down at the ground and dropped to her knees. Confused, Mariah stopped and looked down at her expectantly.

"Please Mariah, forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't do it voluntarily. "

Mariah stared down at the girl before her shocked. This wasn't the girl she had met at all. There was just something about her that seemed so sincere. So plagued and haunted that all one could seem to feel was compassion. Perhaps Angel wasn't like she had seemed.

"What really happened Angel?" Mariah asked motioning for her to sit with her on the bench.

Angel complied and told Mariah about the drug, about how Genecite was using her, how they killed Tristan and Lance using Brooklyn, for being obsolete. How they forced her to hurt her own friends to test the limits of the drugs control. By the time she had finished Mariah looked mortified by what she'd heard. How could anyone be so cruel? Could Angel be lying? But it would all make sense as to why Jessica an Kai stood by Angel even when she had done all those things. It just all made sense. And when she looked into Angels haunted, guilty, and pained eyes she couldn't doubt her any longer.

"Angel, I'm so sorry for what's been done to you," Mariah said enveloping a surprised Angel in a hug, " and I forgive you."

Pulling away Angel looked at her gratefully before a loud, angry voice interrupted them,

"what do you think _you're_ doing here!" Ray screamed as he ran towards the two, pulling Mariah away from Angel.

"Ray!" Mariah retorted but he wasn't going to listen.

"Haven't you caused enough damage Angel! I wont let you hurt Mariah again. Now get out of here."

Angel stood her ground looking sorrowfully at the dirt below taking every verbal blow Ray threw at her.

"Ray!" Mariah yelled at him enraged at how he was acting, " Stop yelling at her like that it wasn't her fault! You've been acting strange ever since the tournament. Its not like you to act this way. What's wrong?"

"She's what's wrong." Ray retorted.

"Perhaps its not just her anymore," Mariah growled before leaving both Angel and Ray standing there.

Not knowing what else to do Ray stalked away from Angel and into the forest. He walked on and on in thought thinking over what Mariah had said. Had he really been acting that different? But why? She was right, he wasn't like this? Why was it that now he had a temper like this? Why was he refusing to believe that something had been done to change Angel and make her do those things he never thought she'd do? Why! Why was he so confused. Sighing he sat down near the edge of a cliff. The sun had just set a few minutes ago , revealing the only sign that he had been thinking for a long time about this.

"I know why your acting like this." A quiet and gentle voice spoke from above. He looked to his right and up in a lower branch sat Angel leaning against the tree trunk with one leg on the branch and the other laying across it on the branch underneath her leg.

"Angel" he mumbled surprised she was there, "why am I like this? I don't understand how I got so worked up so fast, and why I cant seem to let go."

" Its because of your friends and especially if not particularly Mariah."

"What do you mean?"

"You've never felt this way because you ,from what I can tell, have strong feelings for Mariah and when she was hurt you blamed yourself. You became angry at me for hurting her and then angry at yourself fro letting it happen. You felt guilt, pain, confusion and anger mounting up inside you and before you even realized it, you had given into it and it nearly consumed you."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I went through it too." Angel muttered as she looked out into the darkness, a distant expression on her face.

Ray nodded, understanding she didn't want to talk about it.

"Angel, can you forgive me? I have been unfair to you and misjudged you immensely."

"Yes, though you have to admit, I did give you enough reasons to doubt me. Just understand Ray, it wasn't what I wanted. It tortures me to recall what happened. All that I did."

"But it wasn't you was it."

"It was a side of me that I have never allowed myself to willingly become. The side I chose to deny. In a sense it was me, but it was involuntarily in control, and it will forever haunt me. My punishment, my curse."

"Why? Why cant you let go of it?"

"Because it will not let go of me, and though I have escaped many things in my life, and run from many things, where can I run to escape from myself?"

Ray nodded in compassion and understanding. As both were silent for a while.

"Angel, I forgive you as well."

Angel smiled weakly down at him, " Thank you Ray."

He smiled back, glad to be himself again. When a huge grin grew on his face, "You do know Kai's watching us right?" he whispered lowly, using the light wind to carry his voice to Angel.

She smirked as well, "yes, I think he's become over protective of me of late." she whispered back.

"You implying that I don't have good reason to be?" came a deep voice as a figure walked out from the shadows and into the moonlight.

Angel and Ray laughed lightly realizing that he must truly hear everything that goes on.

"He's got you there Angel."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him playfully seeing the glimpse of mischief flame up in his eyes. While Ray looked between the two in now silent amusement.

"Don't make me show you how over-protective I can be." he smirked looking up at her.

"Right, Kai." Angel challenged playfully not expecting Kai to do anything, but to her shock…he did.

Without hesitation and with a growing smirk he quickly climbed the tree and through a shocked Angel over his shoulder before climbing down again though not putting her down.

"_Kai_ what are you doing! Put me down!"

"Tree's aren't safe, you could fall and get hurt." he grinned. Making Ray laugh.

"I said put me down!" Angel yelled trying not to laugh herself and attempting to pout.

"No you could trip and hurt yourself. Your staying where you are."

Ray couldn't help himself from laughing even more, he just never thought he'd see Kai of all people acting like this. It was completely obvious to him that he definitely had strong feelings for Angel. And he was definitely thinking vise-versa.

"Ray make him put me down!"

"No way, Kai'd kill me" Ray laughed, "besides this is too funny".

"Kai, Ray's laughing at me." Angel whined, deciding to play at Kais game.

Kai caught on and his smirk grew, "Well then that's 2 hours of extra practice for laughing at Angel."

"What!" Ray questioned, his laughter quickly dying.

"As I recall you laughed twice, so that's two hours of practice. "

"Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Not in the least."

"You sure we cant make it 3?" Angel asked

"Hmm" Kai said aloud considering it.

Without a second thought Ray bolted from the spot leaving Angel laughing and Kai smirking behind him.

"Alright Kai can you put me down now?" Angel asked when she stopped laughing.

"I'll think about it." Kai mused.

"_Kai!"_

Chuckling to himself, he gently set her down.

"Jerk" Angel mumbled only making Kai grin.

She suddenly shivered in the now cold wind, realizing she hadn't brought her uniform jacket with her.

"Cold?" Kai more the less, stated.

Angel shook her head but Kai put his arm around her anyways,

"Liar." he whispered. As he felt her cold bare arms.

Angel simply smirked up at him making him smile down at her.

"Come on, lets get you home."

They both turned and started walking out of the park when Kai stopped by a bush whispering lowly down to it,

"3 hours."

Angel laughed when she heard a groan and they continued on. By the time they arrived at her and Jess apartment, Angel was tired and leaned on Kai as he led her to her into her and Jess' room. Jess was already asleep as Kai steered her to her bed and helped her lye down. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled at her before turning and leaving. Angels eyes closed as she heard the front door close and drifted off to sleep. Yet no matter how she tried, the question that plagued her in the day cursed her at night. Where? Where could she escape? Escape, from what she'd been forced to do. Escape from what had happened. Escape from the pain and the vulnerability. Escape from the cold evil and the guilt. Where could she escape from herself?

Yeah I know that's most likely a lame chapter, but hey least you got one. Well anyways please review and tell me what you think. There's gonna be a big twist coming up soon within the next few chapters so help me update by annoying the heck outa me.lol. J/p but hey guys keep reviewing and once again many apologies for being soo late.


	21. Dum Spiro Spero

Chapter 21: Dum Spiro Spero

Angel sat all alone in the dark bedroom. In vain light tried to break through the closed off windows for it could not penetrate. The days and nights had started running together for Angel as she sat alone in the corner thinking, remembering. Today was the funeral for Tristan and Lance provided for by Mr. Dickenson. Angel didn't realize till now how much she missed them. There was a knock at the door and a glimpse of light as Jess stepped inside the room. For the last two days Angel had been like this, ever since she'd heard of the funeral. Jess looked at her friend sadly wishing there was some way she could ease her friend's pain. In the three days since she'd returned Angel's "symptoms" had gotten worse and more frequent. She feared that Angel's will to live was slowly fading day by day, but still the only comforting thought was that Angel was no quitter. No matter how bad thing got or felt she wouldn't give up willingly…but somehow Jess felt that time was running out. Only she and Kai had visited her for the others didn't know how to act. Her heart broke every time she gazed at her friend, helpless to do anything but watch as she suffered more each day.

"Angel," she started softly, "it's time to go."

Angel nodded and stood to her feet. In silence she walked out of the dark room and into the light of the living room. Kai stood waiting for her as the rest of the blade breakers sat on the couch in silence. She gave Kai a weak smile before leading the way out the door towards the cemetery the rest following. Crowds of fans and bladers alike stood outside the cemetery gates murmuring to themselves as the coffins stood beside the two graves waiting to be lowered into the earth. Angel caught the faint murmurings as she and the others fought through the crowd towards the gate.

"serves them right."

"Looks like justice was served if you ask me, after what they did."

"Mr. Dickenson has too big a heart, they don't deserve a funeral like this after what they've done."

Angel tried to press on as they were now mere feet from the gate but she couldn't take their comments any longer.

"Rest in peace, yeah right, after they way they bladed they don't deserve peace."

Angel turned and stared with pain-filled eyes at the speaker who looked at her curiously. Without a word Angel turned and ran away from her friends and the crowd deep into the forest that lay on the edge of the graveyard. Vaguely she heard people calling after her but she couldn't stop. Tears threatened to fall as she ran through the forest, the mutterings of the crowd echoing in her ears over and over again. Finally she sank to her knees, finding shelter in the base of as large tree. She leaned against it as memories flooded back to her, long forgotten memories of her past.

Flashback

A young girl walked unsurely through the maze of corridors of the castle following her new coach. Silently he led her through corridor after corridor before stopping finally before opening a door and leading her inside. It looked to be some sort of training room and inside she saw three boys beyblading. They all looked to be about ten or 11, the same as her. Immediately they called back their blades and looked to Coach for instructions.

"This is your new team-mate. I trust that you will explain to her the rules and schedule. Captain you have one day to get her up to speed after that we move on." Then with a quick glance at each Coach left Angel alone with them.

At first they all simply stared at her until one, a boy with ginger hair, walked up to her.

"I'm Will" he greeted with a smile offering her his hand, making some of her uneasiness subside. She took his hand and smiled in return.

"I'm Angel"

Will's smile broadened a bit before he motioned for her to follow as he led her over to the other two boys.

"Guys this is Angel, Angel this is Lance" he explained pointing to a young boy with forest green hair and dark brown eyes who smiled in return, " and this is our captain, Tristan", he said motioning to the other boy who had black hair and black eyes with a hint of green in them. He made no motion to do anything merely stared at Angel as she stared at him before his mouth broke into a small smirk at her staring.

"Well Coach told us to tell you the rules and schedule." Will said scratching the back of his head.

"The rules are simple, do as your told and you won't be hurt. You cant leave the castle without permission and you are never to question orders. We start training at 6:00 a.m. and we are dismissed at 11:00 p.m. everyday." Tristan recited his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

"What happens if I disobey or fail?"

"Look you don't want to know…just stay out of trouble." Will winked at her.

End Flashback

Flashback

(1 month later)

Angel cowered against the wall as Coach stood enraged before her.

"Your team lost!" he bellowed.

"We tried our best sir." she pleaded.

"Well then evidently neither you or your team are trained hard enough!" Coach pulle dhis hand back to strike her, Angel instinctively closed her eyes waiting for the blow…but none came. Cautiously she opened her eyes to see Tristan before her holding Coach's arm mere inches from her face.

"What do you think you're doing!" Coach screamed murder glaring from his eyes.

"I was Captain before she was. If we lost it is my fault not hers. The punishment should be mine and mine alone."

"As you wish." Coach snarled turning to lead Tristan to his beating.

"Tristan!" Angel gasped grasping his arm and looking up at him in horror.

"See you later, troublemaker." he smirked before following Coach out of Angel's sight.

End Flashback

Flashback

(3 years ago, first escape.)

"Angel we have to get you out of here!" screamed Will as suddenly all three boys

Dashed into her cell-room.

"What's wrong?" she questioned as all three boys stood before her looking terrified.

"They're ready to test the prototype drug and theyre going to try it out…on you" Lance replied panic clear in his shaky voice.

Angels eyes widened in horror as she saw the fear in all of their eyes.

"We have to go now!" Tristan commanded dragging Angel out of he rroom Lance and Will flanking them. They raced down the corridor distant foot steps echoing behind them. They broke into a run sensing the footsteps gaining as they flew through corridors. Suddenly the sound of tranquilizer guns going off shot through the air around them.

"Look out!" Lance cautioned as one went flying for Angel but she couldn't dodge it. Throwing himself sideways he intercepted the blow and fell to the hard floor unconscious.

"Lance!" Angel screamed in panic and fear for her friend but he didn't even flinch. Yet no matter how she tried Tristan would not let her out of his grip as he raced onwards Will right behind both of them keeping a look out behind them. They flew down another corridor when out of nowhere a guard with a tranquilizer gun shot out ahead of them taking aim and firing at Angel. Instinctively Tristan quickly pulled Angel into his chest as he turned and shielded her with his own body before turning and with his last few moments of consciousness knocked the guard unconscious.

"Tristan! No!" Angel screamed as he sank to the floor unconscious unable to move or hear any longer.

Without hesitation Will grabbed Angel's hand and raced toward the small window that would be ange;'s escape. Giving her a boost he helped her through it but she turned and waited for him. The footsteps grew louder behind them and shots suddenly were fired all around them. Suddenly Will tensed his eyes showing the thing Angel feared most, Will had been hit as well.

"Will!" Angel pleaded as he looked sadly at her.

"Go on Angel, run."

"No!" Angel pleaded as he started faltering.

"Run Angel, and dont look back." With that he fell into darkness.

With tears in her eyes Angel ran and ran, for days she pressed onward not even bothering to rest till finally, she had escaped.

End Flashback

Silent tears fell down Angel's cheeks at the memories. They had always protected her and it got them all killed. It was her fault. She left them behind in the castle, she didnt go back for them, she didnt save them from Brooklyn. they were heroes, tormented, used and sladered but heroes all the same...and no one could see it. All anyone saw were the horrors the drug did through them adn that's all they were. Angel stood to her feet and walked through the forest not realizing where she was going until she stopped before two headstones. Both were simply marked but to Angel the cold gray stones spoke more than any engraving could.

"Lance Abner Kromwell"

" Tristan Lewellyn Kail"

Gazing at the two cold slabs Angel couldnt help but let her mind wander as words slipped from her lips and mixed wth the cold air around her, the naturally frozen air of death.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry." she began not even noticing the pair of crimson eyes that watched her warily. " Its my fault things turned out this way. Looking back there were so many times I could've come back for you,s o many times I could've helped you but I didn't. Instead I left you all to the mercy of Genecite, letting you sacrifice yourselves for my freedom. You all gave so much to save me, I would give anythign to change how this ended, but I cant. What's done is done. I never dreamed any of us would become what we've become. You are all made out to be villains and me, no one knows whether to make good or ill of me...neither do I. What am I to do now? How can I defeat Genecite alone." Angel suddenyl stopped and smirked to herself as some fond recollection played in her mind. "Funny how much somethings have changed isnt it. When we were kids I handled everything alone, and thought I could. Now I still handle everything on my own, I just dont think I can anymore. I'm dying. I can feel it. At night I sense death's presence it comes for me and for once I'm scared of dying. Not of death itself, but of what will happen afterwards. If I die, who will stop Genecite, who will stand in its way. I feel so utterly alone in this without you guys. and the pain lays heavily on my ehart at your loss." A sigh escaped Angel's lips as if the mere sound could express every other unexpressable feeling. "Rest in peace, my friends, we shall meet again and in a far better place than this." Gazing one last time at the graves Angel turned to go when she suddenly gasped in surprise.

"Kai!"

"Angel" he muttered softly stepping towards her.

"What are yuo doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come back."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." he stated firmly, "Angel you need to stop blaming yourself for everything."

"Kai their deaths were my fault."

"You didnt kill them Angel, Brooklyn and Genecite did."

"But I didnt prevent it."

"Well you didnt stop the sun from setting either is that yuor fault too."

"Kai! You dont get it. I had the ability to stop them from dying, I had so many opportunities to stop what was going to happen and I didnt. I stood by and let it happen. that is my fault, my responsibility, and now I have to face the consequences of those."

Angel retorted as she turned away from him a bit angrily.

Kai softened his slowly rising tone and stood behind her putting his arms around her waist comfortingly,

"There's a difference between accepting responsibility and destroying yourself." he said gently his voice softly speaking next to her ear.

Angel let out a soft sigh, relaxing, "I know, Kai. I'm just so tired and frustrated. I dont know what to do anymore. I feel so much pain from seeing them all die in front of me, it makes me feel so helpless to watch as death mockingly comes for me and instead takes those around me. i feel so alone."

Kai tightened his grip on her comfortingly, "I'm here Angel, and we'll find the anti-dote to the poison. I'll help you take down Genecite, I swear it."

Angel turned around his arms and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Kai." she said, her voice filled with sincerity.

For awhile he just stood there, holding her when he remembered something.

"I almost forgot" he voiced letting Angel go hesitantly as he walked over and picked up a small bag from the ground where he had been standing.

Angel looked up at him curiously.

"Mr. Dickenson asked me to give you this. they were Tristan and Lance's." Kai explained gently. Angel nodded her thanks to him and gave him a weak smile.

Quietly they both walked over to a nearbye tree and sat with their backs leaning against it as Angel reached carefully into the bag. At first she pulled out a few normal items that she had expected, a watch, two necklaces (one an old celtic cross, the other an old shard from the celtic blade lewellyn had wielded in his last battle.), their launchers and ripcords, two rings, and finally to Angel's confusion a small leather journal that was the size of Kai's hand. With a curious glance at Kai who looked just as confused, Angel opened it carefully the first letters showing her that it was Tristan's handwriting.

_Dear Angel,_

_If you've found this then I'm probably dead and things arent going so well. You probably have so many questions running through your mind and so many memories bringing back so much pain. I know you recall the first time we helped you escape and I know being you, you think of that as a debt. But please dont. Angel you are something special, something precious, and after looking back for all thats happened to us since you've left I can speak for all of us when I say you were woth it. Just please whatever happens remember that we believe in you, we know whatever befall you will always be worht the cost we've seemed to pay. But Angel you need to know what Genecites doing. After you escaped the first time they stopped all production on the drug and refused to test it until they had you. At first the prototype could only be tested, for some reason, on willing patients and so the search began. Yet when they couldnt find you within the first week, they moved on deciding to perfect the drug until they could find you. As you can probably guess we wouldnt take it. I dont wish to tell you the details for you can probably guess what I mean when I say we went through Level 5 torture. After two weeks they finally found you to our dismay and so they found their first bit of leverage as they decided they would test it on all of us. I wish I could I say that we were strong enough to refuse Angel, but it shames me to write that Lance and I failed. The Physical and Mental torture for two weeks broke us and we regretfully gave in to the dark side of ourselves which was further freed and aided by the drug. You know about Will for sadly you were there. I am so sorry angel for what you've been put through, especially with Will. But what's done is done as they say, and sadly we cant change the past no matter how badly we want to. After you escaped the second time Genecite started our training. Our bitbeasts were tainted and it breaks my heart to remember forrester as he was and compare him with what I've done to him now. For a few years they kept up our hard training only occassionally, like now, did Lance and I come out of it, and when we did it only left us in complete sorrow and despair as we couldn't escape the memories of what we'd done in training and in the past. When you were brought back again with your new team Angel, I was there. I saw them torture you. I watched from the confines of the shadows as you resisited, as did your team, even though the cost I fear, will always weigh heavily on you. But Angel, you lived and this is where our pleas come in. Angel Genecite is adapting the drug, their trying to perfect it, you are going to be their ultimate 'guinea pig' so to speak, but as I've learned, you are not the ultimate target. They are after you Angel beacuse you are a strong blader with an even stronger spirit, and supposedly head of Genecites Boss' target is the same way. They must prove that the drug works on an equally strong blader before they can sell it to him. they are using all of us to gain that man's favor. They must be stopped Angel. i overheard the head of Genecite speaking with Coach about some alliance he is hoping to join. I do not know the names of any of the others all I know is that there are four and only four and with this new drug they are planning to make an invincible team who will take over beyblade as we know it. I can tell you no more, for that is all that I know. I wish I could help you more, but I cant. I fear we shall become enemies but Angel I must take the drug. If I dont the memories become too hard to bear, please forgive me Angel, but there are so many reasons I must submit that I cant even list them. Just please forgive me, and dont blame yourself for our choices. It is all up to you now Angel, you must stop Genecite. I know it seems a dautning task, but need I remind you of who you are? Just remember who you are, remember that kid that became Captain of her team only a month into training, remember the girl who stood up to Coach on behalf of her friends, the most feared man in Genecite, and didnt even flinch. Yuo are more than you give yourself credit Angel, and I know you will not fail. I trust you Angel, and I have faith that you will pull through...for all of us. Dont lose hope, Angel, never lose hope despite how bad or dark things may become. We will meet again Angel, just dont make it too soon._

_Tristan_

_Dum Spiro Spero_

Angel stared at the last play dumbly, as Kai sat next to her watchign her expression as he had finished reading before she had.

So many questions and answers filled Angel's mind that she didnt know what to do. Suddenly eveyrthing seemed to fit. Anger coursed through her veins as she thought of all that Genecite had done and was planning on doing and just as Tristan had hoped no doubt, Angel was determined to stop them.

"Kai" she suddenly began softly yet determination was evident in her tone.

He turned and gazed at her waiting for her to continue.

"We must stop Genecite, and protect this blader their after. We cant let this happen."

"Don't worry we'll stop it together. Even the Bladebreakers will help if we ask. If we must use them." Kai added a bit disdainfully.

Angel laughed, smiling at Kai as he smirked back at her confused as to what was funny but glad she was laughing again,

"They're not that bad Kai...though they probably wouldn't've been my first choice either."

"Well we better get back, we've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. If Tristan is correct, which I have no doubt that he is, then Genecite's probably already shown their boss the drug and now they will soon be looking for that blader."

"Your right, we're gonna need to come up with a plan."

"Yeah and I dont think you wanna discuss strategies in a cemetary when its getting close to dusk." Kai smirked.

Angel grinned at him, "what you scared of graveyards Kai?"

Kai stared down at her their gazes locking. Their heads started coming closser and closser till their lips were but an inch apart. NOt even blinking Kai leaned in a bit further , "Not in the least." he said playfully knowing full well that that hadnt been at all what Angel had thought he was doing, and leaned back.

Agnel quickly recovered and hit him playfully on the arm, "You jerk" she mumbled as Kai's smirk only grew.

"Come on lets go" Angel finally conceeded as she stood Kai following her as they both headed for the entrance side by side. Neither spoke as they walked out the front gates and down the now dark, empty streets. Neither knew what lay ahead of them, but one thing was certain, they would face it head on...and come what may, they would defeat it.

Ok any question or comments just review and/oremail (if you want a reply) and sorry for the long awaited update. Later and peace out.


	22. When It All Falls Apart

Chapter 22: When it all falls apart

Kai sighed as he leaned emotionlessly against a tree ,staring out into the night. It had been nearly a week since the funeral and neither he nor Angel had heard anything from Genecite. They had formulated a plan and together they would break into Genecite, destroy the drug, then steal all documentation on its development for evidence. In the morning, before dawn, it would commence yet no matter how Angel assured him, he was scared. Over the past few days Angel had been getting weaker. The side-effects of the drug were getting worse and worse while Kai could but watch her as she silently bore the pain. He was scared that he'd lose her again, and it didn't help that he had a bad feeling about the following plan. What could he do? He couldn't let her go alone and there was no way he could keep her from going…but wait…something else…much deeper troubled him…Why was he so afraid? Why was he scared? He was Kai Hiwatari. Fear was a unheard of for him. Yet since he'd met Angel it seemed like one of the few feelings that always haunted him. He felt so oddly helpless around her especially when she was in pain. It was a strange, different feeling, like you were seeing your world upside down…and Kai wasn't certain he liked it. Before shallower parts of him had been touched by this feeling but now this strangeness was going against his cold walls and they resisted it. He felt at war within himself and honestly didn't know which side would win.

Soon quiet footsteps broke his chain of thought as he opened his eyes and saw Angel walking towards him in the pale moonlight. Instantly his stomach knotted for a reason he couldn't quite understand completely.

"You ready?" Angel asked stopping before him.

Kai simply nodded as he stood up straight waiting for Angel to lead the way to Genecite. Angel didn't know why but something inside of her told her something wasn't right. As she looked into Kai's eyes she instantly saw cold stone walls blocking her from any emotion he might be feeling. For a while she simply stared piercingly into them and Kai unflinchingly stared back as only a feeling of confusion and a small sense of longing filled him. The longing utterly dumbfounded him, 'longing? For what?'

Finally Angel sighed realizing that this was a part of Kai , a part she shouldn't known would return. She looked away and started walking, Kai following at her side. In silence they crept through the early morning hours before sunrise till finally, they stood just before the haunting building Genecite had built. Angel stared hauntingly at it as an unwilled shutter coursed through her.. Kai as if in a trance put a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure her, which strangely seemed to instantly work.

Quickly she analyzed the area around her. No guards were in sight but getting around the tight security cameras would be a bit…interesting.

"Remember, stick close to me." she muttered to Kai who gave her the slightest of nods.

Angel glanced back and forth between her watch and a small black shape in the shadows as she counted noiselessly in her head, '3...2...1..now!'

Instantly Angel lunged form her and Kai's hiding spot with him mere inches behind her then just as the camera was turning towards them, threw themselves against the stone wall beneath it. Again Angel looked at her watch and exactly 5 seconds later bolted off again. This time jumping just behind a bush. Both panted a few second from the extremely fast sprints over a bit of a long distance and only barely making it past the cameras that time. Without a sound Angel pointed to a small barred window about 9 feet above them. Motioning for him to get ready, she whipped out some sort of pocket laser then again watched her watch counting down.

"Now!" she muttered to herself as she and Kai made a break for the wall.

Kai being a bit faster reached it first and so slamming his back against the wall he held his hands ready and bent his knees as Angel ran towards him and put her foot in his entwined hands fro a boost. A second later she was balancing on the ledge while cutting through the bars. '7 seconds.' she thought as she jumped through the window and instantly blended into the shadows waiting for Kai.

As soon as Angel had disappeared through the window, Kai took 4 cautious steps backwards then ran towards the wall, using his momentum to scale enough up the wall to grab the ledge.

'3 seconds left'

Using all the developed muscles in his arms, Kai quickly pulled himself up fully onto the ledge then jumped through the window landing noiselessly next to Angel.

Angel couldn't help but give him an impressed smirk as his all too familiar arrogant smirk grew on his face. Turning back to the mission at hand Angel walked along the shadowed corridor stopping at the stairwell. For a few moments she just listened yet strangely heard nothing but the near silent breathing of Kai next to her. What was going on? This was starting to feel exactly like a trap. Putting the uneasy feeling aside she reminded herself that she had already come up with a plan for that. She would destroy the drug and protect Kai even if it cost her , her life.

Stealthily they made their way down the flight of stairs till they came to the entry hall which both recognized. Angel turned right and led the way down a familiar hallway, but instead of taking the door on the right which led to the dungeon, she went left and found a door hidden expertly in the shadows. Cautiously Angel opened it revealing a none to reassuring tunnel of darkness. Taking Kai's hand she fully entered the darkness and soon neither could see much of anything, barely even each other. They walked silently for what seemed a nerve-wracking eternity till, finally, they reached another door. Kai could feel Angel start shaking as her hands began to clench in fearful anticipation. With only a hint of hesitation Kai pulled Angel back away from the door and held her tightly against him.

"I wont let them hurt you Angel, don't be afraid. No one will hurt you." he murmured in her ear.

Angel relaxed a bit against him, glad he was there, but strangely, for only a moment. Angel looked up at him a teasing yet weak smile on her face,

"And whose going to protect you?"

"What do I need protection for?" Kai smirked in return before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead,

"Lets do this so we can get out of here."

Angel nodded rolling her eyes a bit as she pulled away from him and together they entered the room

Instantly, Kai recognized it as a huge underground lab and couldn't help but be reminded of the Abbey. He was snapped from his memories as Angel quickly led him to a row of drugs in wooden shipping crates on a table in the center of the lab.

"Looks like they sold out all of their stock." Kai muttered.

"But…why?" Angel questioned, " or more importantly…to _whom_"

Kai looked questioningly at the postage and gasped in disbelief.

"Kai, what is it?" Angel asked a bit worried.

"The drugs are being sent to my…_Grandfather_." Kai replied still in disbelief.

"What! But why? What does this have to do with him? Kai?"

Kai felt shocked and confused as he stared at his Grandfathers name. why? Why did he want this drug? What was he planning on using it for?

Suddenly both Angel and Kai were startled by a low cold voice Angel instantly recognized.

"Welcome back Angel, so nice of you to drop by." he began and was instantly joined by another whose voice made a chill course up Kai's spine.

"And with non other than the great Kai himself, this is truly a treat."

"_Coach_" Angel snarled.

"Boris!" Kai growled lowly as the two men walked into the dim lighting.

"How pleasant of you to remember me." Boris grinned sickly while Kai continued to glare daggers at him.

"what's going on!" Kai demanded, " Why are these drugs being sent to my _Grandfather_."

"Don't worry young Kai, all will be revealed shortly." Boris grinned.

"What do you mean." Angel questioned warily.

"Imp afraid I cant spoil the surprise, my dear, but don't worry you will both find out soon enough." Boris grinned, " but until then…"

Suddenly all the lights were turned on and Angel and Kai found themselves completely surrounded by armed guards.

"why don't you stick around." Boris finished clearly pleased with himself.

"No thanks." Angel spat out as she instantly went into a fighting stance back to back with Kai.

"As you wish." Coach grinned next to Boris as he snapped his fingers and the battle began.

Instantly all the guards rushed upon them to handcuff and disable the two, but there was no way either were going down without a fight. Angel kicked, punched, tripped, side-swiped right and left as Kai followed suit. They were holding on, but tiring fast, they had to beat these guys, and fast. As if thinking the same thing both started fighting harder and faster, pushing themselves to their up most limits. Mixing moves from judo, karate, jeet kun do, jujitsu and any other forms they could think of, they combined they're strength as they made their way backwards towards their escape. Then suddenly it happened. Just as they were making a break for their escape out the lab doors, Angel's side-effects kicked in. Instantly she fell to the floor in intense pain that she hadn't felt before. Kai seeing her fall instantly ran to her side he tried to pick her up but he was too late. Both were suddenly surrounded and try as Kai might he couldn't hold them off any longer. In one swift move Kai was knocked out as Angel fell unconscious from the immense pain of the drug's effects. Boris sneered mockingly to himself as the two were dragged roughly out of the lab and to the dungeons where both were thrown unceremoniously into one of the large, cold cells. Everything was going according to plan.

A few hours later Kai awoke freezing, with a bad headache. Groggily y he opened his eyes as his memories slowly came back to him. 'Angel…Where was she!' Frantically he looked around to find her laying limply on the cold stone floor where she had been thrown earlier. Making his way over to her he knelt down and touched her arm to find her skin freezing. Gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to one of the corners where he sat with her in his lap. 'Why? Why did the stupid drug have to kick in then. Why? And why did it get so painful so quickly.' he knew it had hurt very badly before but it had never knocked Angel out. What was going on? Kai suddenly shivered as he pulled Angel closer to himself, it seemed to be getting colder in the dark cell strangely enough. 'If only Angel hadn't fallen they both would've gotten out of here. If only Angel hadn't been here he could've destroyed the drug and escaped with the evidence.'

Instantly he started berating himself. What was he thinking. This wasn't Angel's fault. He's the one who failed to protect her. Not wanting to think anymore of the previous thoughts Kai closed his eyes to go to sleep when a sneering voice from the shadows caught his ear.

"Glad to see your awake, Kai."

"what do _you_ want, Boris." he snarled in reply.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your mentor."

"Mentor, don't make me laugh."

"Very well then Kai." Boris chuckled, as he paced around the shadows outside of the cell.

Kai was losing his patience not liking the way Boris looked at Angel in his arms.

"what do you want."

"Many things Kai, but for now I want to know why. Why did come back for this weakling."

"She's not a weakling" Kai growled in return.

"That's not an answer Kai." Boris grinned back at the quickly frustrating Kai.

Boris paced more drawing closer to the bars with each passing moment,

"Why did you even come with her tonight Kai. It doesn't sound like the invincible student I trained. The great Kai Hiwatari allies himself with a weak girl follows her into a strange environment fights for her and at the cost of his own freedom protects her from her own weakness. This doesn't sound at all like the Kai I know."

Kai glared dagger back at Boris not able to say anything in reply.

"What's the matter Kai? Have you no answer. Or is it that you've been thinking the same thing. Really you cant understand why you protect this thing and every time you do a part of you feels disgusted. No matter how you try you always will feel weak around her, and no matter what you can never love. It is the fate of all of us, Kai. All who have been forged in shadow and pain bear this same curse. Deep down you know what I say is true Kai, for you've been thinking and feeling it yourself."

"Get. Out." Kai managed through gnashed teeth.

"Very well then…but no matter where I go, it doesn't change the truth Kai. You're a cold hearted devil whether you like it or not that is what you were made to be. You can fight it all you like, but in the end its all you'll ever be. And no one will ever see anything but that." With that Boris and with a victorious sneer was gone leaving Kai alone in the darkness with Angel.

'Phase 2 completed.'

"He lies. Its not true." Kai screamed in his mind, yet no matter how he tried he couldn't stifle the voice that repeated every word Boris said nor the growing dread and assurance that he was right. As the cold side of him screamed with all its might that he was.

' Boris is right. No one will ever see me for who I truly am. No one ever has, how can I hope anyone ever will. But maybe just maybe, Angel is different. Maybe she can find me beneath all this calloused anger, but will she. Or will she just leave me to my fate. How can I hope for that! How can I hope for Angel to love me, when I cannot love. Smile yes, tease yes, protect certainly, but love…I maybe be able to hide who I am, but I cant change it. Angel what have you done to me. Who am I? What am I? I can no longer be the strong cold hearted devil I used to be nor can I be what you want. Why, why am I banished now to nothingness. Why did she lead me here! To this limbo of incompleteness. I hate her! Yet I don't. I wont listen to Boris, but I cant escape his words. All that's certain now is that I'm weak and tormented…and that's all I'll ever be. All because of you Angel…all for you.'

Kai was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the fiery green depths who had opened now stared at him with worry. Angel could read the doubts in his eyes as he stared off into space and was getting scared. 'Kai please, please don't leave me. Please…I need you.'

sorry it took so long to update but ive been having a bit of writers block add that with a part time job, a college prep. school and tons of homework and it take a whiel to update. Well please review and thanx for reading.

p.s.

next chapter shoudl reveal whats going on or aleast what im planning on this chapter pretty much is about something thats going to be a big issue throughout the rest of this. so yeah remember to tell ne what u think, likes'dislikes whatever. later and peace out.


	23. Doubts, Fears, and Plans

hey guys, im sorry this is sooooo late but i've been extremely busy lately and havent had much time type this all up. Thanx to all of my reviewers and readers, i keep this up for you guys so thanx for the encouragement and praise, without further ado...

Chapter 23

Hours passed as Kai sank deeper and deeper into his depression not even realizing that Angel was watching him. He stared off into the shadows with a haunted expression while the words of Boris echoed emptily in his mind. More and more he felt lost and confused. What was he? He was no longer the strong, cold-hearted devil he once was but neither could he play the role of the affectionate lover. What did that leave him to be? Could he handle having a weakness none the less being one? Could he even love? Or was all Boris said the cold hard truth. The latter which he sadly admitted was his most feared truth. He could not love. He was awoken from his thoughts by a weak voice, calling him. At first he thought it was imagined but as he listened he instantly recognized it as Angels.

"Kai," Angel whispered still tired from the drugs side-effects.

He looked down meeting her fiery green depths once more and couldn't help but suddenly feel a knot in his stomach start to form and his eyes start to simply stare deeply of their own accord.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, though she had heard most of what Boris had said.

At first Kai didn't know what to say but his voice seemed to find itself and answer of its on will,

"Nothing"

"Kai, please. I know something's wrong."

Kai stared at her a moment before looking away once again in to the shadows avoiding those piercing eyes as long as he could.

Angel sighed in defeat,

"I realize your not the type to admit nor ask when you need help. Your strong and I admire that, and that strength has saved me many times. I care for you Kai, I just want to be there for you when you have problems or fears. The way you've been there for me."

Kai could feel the concern radiating from her as she stared at him searchingly and he couldn't help but feel different. He felt strangely happy and relieved as if the weight that he now struggled to carry was lessened, yet still the feeling could not reach all of him and though he tried he could not help but hear Boris mocking him. A shiver went through his spine at the thought of the man and he found himself holding Angel even closer to him, whether to protect her or soothe his fears though he could not tell,

"Its nothing. You should go back to sleep, you'll need to regain your strength."

"As do you." Angel smirked.

"I'll be fine."

"Then so will I"

Kai gave her an agitated but amused look before staring off once again into the shadows.

"I'm sorry." Angel suddenly whispered.

He instantly looked at her perplexed,

"for what?"

"For getting you locked in here. If I had just been strong enough we would both be out of here but I wasn't. "

"It wasn't your fault…besides I at least wont get lonely."

Angel sent him an unamused frown with a bit of difficulty before settling more comfortably against Kai as both stared quietly out into the shadows which held so many nightmares and fears for both of them. Throwing each into their own deep and troubled thoughts, and soon both had fallen into a slumber each others presence holding off the others nightmares.

Kai awoke from his light slumber to the sound of the squeaking hinges groaning under the weight of his cell door. Instantly his eyes narrowed on the grim face of Boris staring down at him.

"Master Voltaire wished to speak with you."

Knowing he had no choice in the matter Kai gently lay Angel down on the ground before standing to his feet and following Boris out of the cell where he was instantly clamped in irons and marched down a series of black empty hallways. Soon he was brought before a single lit doorway and upon entering found his Grandfather sitting behind a grand oak desk staring at him emotionlessly.

"Do sit down." he none the less ordered.

Kai did as he was told wondering what the old man wanted with him now. He thought he had given up on him years ago why then had he taken him again?

"I will put this bluntly. I want you to Beyblade for me once again, and so I have decided to give you one last chance to return to me. If you do I will forget all about your previous betrayal."

"No thanks _grandfather_" Kai spat in return. How dare he think he would actually return to him of his own choice. What was he thinking?…What was he planning?

"I thought you'd say that." Voltaire grinned, " Might I enquire how your little Angel is doing?"

Kai growled warningly making the old mans grin widen,

"Then I doubt I need to explain to you the seriousness of her condition. You of course know that she will die without the antidote but what you may not know, Kai, is that she only has 3 days left."

Kai's blood ran cold and his heart stopped altogether. 3 days! Only three days!

"Give me the antidote now! Kai growled jumping to his feet and glaring menacingly at his grandfather.

"I see how weak she has made you grandson, how weak indeed. Still here is my generous offer. You will take the drug and serve me and I in turn she give her the anti-dote and let her go free. I'll give you a few moments to think over your decision."

Kai's mind was instantly thrown into a torrent of thought. What was he to do? If he took the drug he would suffer a fate worse than Angel, but if he didn't Angel would die. No matter which way he looked at it he would lose so how could he choose? By becoming a slave of Biovolt again she would be healed, but what could he be used for? His grandfather must have some world claiming scheme of the highest level in order for him to want him back so strongly. Would it truly become her life for the world? Kai's agitation boiled beneath the surface as he felt Voltaire's amused gaze boring into him. The old man knew what his decision would be and he mocked him for his weakness. Yet s much as that fact demanded his rebellion he could not. For Angel's sake he would submit to this demon, would leave behind the life he had so savagely fought for only to give it back to those who had ripped it from him, damaging it beyond repair forever. But what did it matter? His life was confusing anyways. Because of Angel he could no longer be the cold unfeeling fighter he once was but neither could he be what Angel wanted. Did he really want to live in this limbo of failure anyway? Biovolt was offering him a definitive being, a place to exist again, where he wouldn't be a failure to every single person. On top of this Angel would be healed. What more could he think of? What better solution could he offer? If not for Angel, for his own desire of belonging, he would make his choice. There was no turning back any longer, heaven forgive him, there was no turning back.

"Time's up." Voltaire sneered in mockery.

Kai met his gaze with a fixed and determined stare of fearlessness and his voice was icy with hatred and determination,

"I accept your offer," Kai gritted out "_Grandfather_."

"I thought you would." the old man sneered making Kai feel even more disgusted.

Voltaire simply pressed a button on his desk and two guards opened the door allowing Boris and Coach to enter before following them in as well.

"Guards, take Kai down to the labs. They know their orders."

The guards nodded in response before taking Kai's arms which he quickly shrugged off and leading him away. As soon as the door had closed behind them Boris quickly turned and addressed his superior,

"Lord Voltaire, I thought that we were going to keep both Kai and Angel under our control? Are we not going to use them both for our, I mean your plans?"

"Yes Boris, but you forget. The drug must be taken willingly for it to work right and to do that we must make Kai submit to it of his own free will. Thankfully for us the trial drugs had been killing Angel off slowly for years and with this last dosage of the finished drug, reacted with it. Angel truly has but three days left, and as Dai already knows the antidote has been made as requested. Using this information as leverage we have found Kai's weakness and so now he will do whatever we tell him."

"What of Angel?"

"Angel shall return with Dai" Voltaire began nodding towards Coach, " who shall in turn keep her alive using the antidote and ready her for my plans. Should she be useful."

"Will not Kai try to rescue her? You must admit your grandson is a determined one if anything. What if he escapes and goes after her then what will we do?"

"Relax Boris. If I am correct after the first dosage of the completed drug is given the victim has a window of 2-3 hours immediately following of which they will have no recollection. Is that not correct Dai?"

"Yes my Lord, it is."

"Good. Then we will convince Kai that in a fit of rage which he had evidently been concealing he slaughtered Angel before we could set her free. The pain of his guilt will be so great that he will willingly take the drug from then on to simply forget of it. Then he shall obey my every command without question for the rest of his pathetic life."

"Brilliant my Lord, absolutely brilliant." Boris smirked in evil anticipation.

"When and where shall I take Angel?" Dai asked smirking as broadly as Boris.

"Tonight after Kai has taken the drug, you shall return with her to Wales and thereby await my orders."

"Yes sir."

"As for you Boris, Kai shall be returned again to your training. Train him hard and strengthen him for our upcoming plans."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Both gave a low bow before exiting, grinning like maniacs as they went their separate ways glorying in how perfectly their plans were going.

Sorry guys but I'm going to have to end it here. I know this most likely is terrible but I really have been trying to update forever , I've just been so busy! Well hey please review and pray I get this updated asap, cuz I still have a few more twists up my sleeve before this thing is finished. Later and peace out.

LightInTheDarkTempest


	24. Destruction

hey guys,

Iam so sorry it took so long for me to update that's partially why i tried to write this out asap since i had a few hours today. Sorry its so short and crappy and i guess another cliffy but atleast i finnaly updated. The next chapter will hopefulyl be the last with the possibility of a sequel...but ill let u guys decide that after i finish this one. Ill try to finish this over thanksgiving but u gusys have noticed how slow iam at updating. Well hey please update, forgive me for this junk, and the cliffy, and please update. It really does help. If u feel like it u can email me as well or if u want me to reply to ur review or questions comments just let me know. thanx for reading and again forgive me

later and peace out

Light In The Dark Tempest

Chapter 24: Destruction

Kai remained silent as his escorts led him down the dark, cold hallways. So this I show it ends he wondered. All the pain, the fighting, the anger, the sacrifice, the hopes and dreams he had lived and sacrificed for were all for nothing. He could but hope his _grandfather_ would keep his word and release Angel…either way this was his fate. The hallway grew darker and darker as they traveled deeper underground. He saw a door open suddenly several feet before him, so this was it. Here, Kai Hiwatari, cold hearted warrior of the blade who had after enduring years of pain and abuse, after fighting and finally gaining his freedom lays down to die in the black pit of his past never again to see the light of day. He was escorted and chained to a worktable on his back where out of the corner of his eye he watched the scientists approach with needles containing the drug that would end his life. In an instant his life flashed before his life, yet for some reason the memories of Angel were the most clear. As if all the rest of his life had been in black and white and she was the first and only splash of color he'd ever seen in it, but he would never see that light again. He closed his eyes in pain as the first needle was jabbed painfully into his arm followed by two others. He clenched his jaw trying to desperately hold back his scream of anguish. Through the pain and ever darkening night he could feel his control slipping. It felt like he was being ripped from control and restrained, made a mere spectator of his actions. Finally he lost all control as a deafening, inhuman scream filled the room and echoed down every dark and dismal hallway waking the sleeping Angel with a start,

"Kai!"

As realization hit her Angel could but fall to her knees in pain. He was gone…Kai was gone.

The scientists stared down at their victim who was now struggling violently against his restraints, pain coursing through his veins. His screams were deafening and the very sight of him nearly caused pity to arise within their hearts…_nearly_. The restraints cut into his wrists and ankles his blood boiled, his heart raced. His head pounded in pain as he drifted further and further from himself. Then, finally, it was over and he fell slack against the table his breathing ragged yet strangely still, as if dead. For awhile all simply stared unable to decide if it was truly over or not. Warily they gathered about him when his eyes suddenly flashed open, making them jump back in surprise. This couldn't be the same person they had just injected. The body was the same but the eyes, the expression, the air about him was completely different and it unnerved them. A cold sadistic grin crept upon his face, it was over. The drug was successful.

Voltaire sat in the darkness of his office waiting with a cold level stare. The shadows, with each passing moment, seemed to grow darker and darker as did the old mans thoughts. In a few moments he would have complete control over the most powerful weapon in the world, he'd finally be able to wield Kai Hiwatari, at will. The phone on his desk rang, breaking the cold silence of Voltaire's thoughts. Calmly he picked it up and answered in his most level tone,

"Yes."

"My Lord," began Boris delight apparent in his voice, "the drug was successful!"

"Excellent. Begin the second phase of the plan."

"As you wish, Lord Voltaire."

The line went dead and Voltaire put down the receiver as if in a trance. A cold sadistic smile spread quickly over his face, the beginning of the end had started.

An hour after the scream had faded Angel still sat in depressed shock and grief. He was gone, Kai was gone. What was he going to be used for now? She knew Kai was powerful yet what made it even more difficult was the natural and genetic sadistic attitude within him. Would his anger and hatred ever let him go now? The door to her cell squeaked open on its rusted hinges as it opened once more. She turned just in time to see two armed guards approach her one with the but of his gun raised. In one swift movement Angel was banished again into darkness where nothing but haunted nightmares came, followed by a strange dim sensation of a need in her arm then….nothing.

Voltaire sat silently on the opposite side of a one way mirror, audience to the next act in his morbid play. Boris stood to his right and Dai to his left respectfully. The door suddenly opened to one side of the dimly lit room before them as the now drugged Kai walked obediently in.

"How long before the trial drug wears off." Voltaire asked making sure everything would run smoothly.

"5 minutes." Boris promptly answered watching as Voltaire's grin grew.

"Then send in his competition."

Boris nodded and pressed a green button on the wall next to him.

The doorway opposite Kai opened revealing none other than Brooklyn.

"He knows his orders, begin the battle."

Boris hit a black button next and suddenly a dish rose up between the two sadistic teens who at the sight both readied their launchers knowing their orders. They were fighting not for pride…but for blood.

Simultaneously they launched their deadly new blades who instantly began circling each other powerfully. Voltaire's eyes lit with a strange and frightening fire watching as it all played out before him.

"Zeus attack!" Brooklyn screamed as his new blade slammed into Kais tearing through it and slicing sharp edges off of it. The debris flying away cut his arms and face but the crazing Kai didn't notice. They traded attack for attack, blocking and countering, both pouring all of their mad, frenzied energy into their blades.

It had been four minutes now and both were looking worse for the wear.

Kai was covered in gashes which bled quickly and steadily but in his drugged state he didn't notice. Yet for some reason it didn't see that Brooklyn was even trying it was as if he was letting the debris from the dish and their blades hit him for some strange reason. Kai could sense his enemies pain and it only drove him onward.

Four minutes and 15 seconds it was time to end this. Gathering all his strength and hatred Kai summoned his new final attack,

"Black Dranzer, Flaming Death!"

The black blade glowed with an eery pitch balck fire as it circled and zigzagged across the dish Brooklyn seemed to dodge most of the attacks but then suddenly he was hit and knocked into the line of fire, being smashed and hit from every side of Black Dranzers onslaught. Kai poured his energy into it, pining to cause his opponent blade with his after hit.

Five minutes. With one bone crushing slam Dranzer flew through Zeus, knocking Brooklyn backward into the wall. Kai had won. He smiled in sadistic victory seeing the ruined blade and trashed blader. Suddenly he dropped in pain and anguish to his knees. The pain was unbearable, his head pounded, his blood boiled, his muscles were on fire. All fo his wounds seared in pain till finally he fell to the floor in pain.

In a few seconds he came around, his weary crimson eyes scanning the room painfully. What had happened? He couldn't seem to quite remember. He remembered pain and not wanting to do something…a battle…him attacking someone viciously…who was it? He looked up to find a ruined beydish before him and what he saw still spinning in it froze his once boiling blood cold…there spinning proudly was black Dranzer. No…there was no way he had used it. It was evil…he had vowed to never touch it again. Yet there it was, spinning before him, the launcher still in his hand. What have I done? Wondering who he had been fighting Kai slowly looked beyond the dish his eyes catching the glint of a demolished blade. Kai struggled painfully over, the gashes on his arms and face still bleeding profusely. Painfully he ebnt and retrieved it, yet upon seeing the make of it dropped it in shock and dread. It couldn't be…there's no way…it just wasn't possible! Kai was completely terrified as never before, please no…please, please no…anything but this…_anything_. With a terrified and trembling gaze Kai lifted his head to look at a limp form laying on the ground not more than 5 feet in front of him. A sob broke through his normally strong voice as his brain threw oaths that it couldn't possibly be her. In anguish he stumbled to the body, dropping to his knees beside it he checked for a pulse but when he found none his whole body trembled even more in fear. With shaking hands he turned the figure over onto his lap and at the sight of the still form…for the first time in his life…Kai wept. Angel lay dead in his arms. Suddenly the door he had entered through flew open as Boris ran in with 5 guards in tow.

"Kai! What have you done!"

Kai looked up his face tear stained, "what did you do Boris!"

"You did this yourself Kai. I tried to stop you but you jammed the doors from the inside and we just now broke through."

"Liar! I would never hurt Angel."

"Did you ever have feeling of anger towards her Kai…did you ever think that it was her fault that you were stuck here."

Kai glared infuriated at Boris but remained silent.

"Such thoughts fuel the drug into acts of violence against such persons, but then again why would you've been angry at her after all you _loved _her.

"Shut up!" this is your fault Boris! You, My Grandfather, Genecite, Biovolt all of you…Its all your fault!"

"Now calm down Kai."

" No! this is it! I will not deal with your treachery any longer!"

"Kai what are you doing!" Boris panicked as Kai summoned Black Dranzer out of the dish.

"What I should've done a long time ago." Kai spat, "Black Dranzer Kamikaze Explosion!"

"No!" Boris Screamed as there was a flash of light before a loud and powerful shockwave explosion echoed throughout the base. Alarms started sounding as rocks and debris began falling…the base was falling apart. Boris made a move to run with his men but only made it through the doorway when the blast erupted into an explosion of fire and smoke. Kai was knocked to the ground from the sheer force of it and through the chaos of the attack…his world went dark. It was all over he could finally let go…he'd destroyed everything…Boris, Voltaire, Black Dranzer and to his greatest pain…Angel.


	25. Explanation

Hey,

Sup? Yeah well sadly this isn't the next chapter so sorry that I disappointed you. I just wanted to clear up any confusion about the last chapter which I messed up a bit. So here's the basic as-uncomplicated-as-I-can-make-it summary:

Kai is given the first dosage of the drug (this is important in that the first dosage is only temporary, making way for the real or permanent drug. By destroying his immunities power to fight against the drug. this will be explained later…I think and also causes the victim to lose the last two hours before the first dosages completion from their memory. All of which is part of Voltaires plan) So as the last few minutes of Kai's first dosage is running down Voltaire pits him against Brooklyn and give them both the command to fight for blood or basically to hurt their opponent as much as possible. A little before the battle Angel is knocked unconscious and drugged possibly even poisoned so you don't know her current state. As Kai finally beats Brooklyn the drug finishes as well making Kai black out from pain. When he awakes Brooklyn has left without his notice and his memory is a bit fuzzy mixing his thoughts from just before the drugs injection to during the battle till even a bit after. All he remembers is basically what I talk about. Blurred images from the battle that remind him of Angel, thought of complete anger with intent of killing, his thoughts before of Anger towards her as well. As he lookes into the demolished dish he sees first of all that he has been wielding Black Dranzer. He looks over at the blade he remembers demolishing and to his shock sees a demolished Ryker. To his upmost horror and pain he looks across the room and finds Angel…seemingly dead. Voltaires plan was to use Brooklyn to give the illusion of an intense battle for that's all Kai would remember then at the last moment switch Brooklyn for Angel who would arouse such guilt within him that he would willingly take the drug just to forget. Boris "Storms" into the room looking shocked asking Kai what he had done. Kai blames him, but Boris simply says that he was trying to stop him but the doors had been locked from the inside and he just now got through. He uses Kai's own past frustration and guilt to try to bring the great Kai Hiwatari to his knees but to his near shock it backfires sending Kai into a nearly crazed Rage. He takes Black Dranzer and destroys the base not knowing whether he'd finally killed Voltaire and Boris and so on he is knocked unconscious by the blast and I leave you to wonder what will become of our little hero.

Ok hope that cleared any confusion up though I might've just made it even more confusing oh well. Ill try to update ASAP So yeah just trya nd keep on top of me about it and I'll do my best to get it out as fast as I can. Thanks for keep ing up with this so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Later and peace out.


	26. Break

The dust was still settling around him when Kai finally opened his eyes. All around him lay rubble, remnants of Biovolt strewn everywhere in the midst of a crater like hole. Shakily he pushed himself up onto his knees to get a better look around. His head throbbed and his body was cut and bruised. There was nothing left standing around him nor could he see anyone left. What happened to Boris and Voltaire? Had he finally destroyed them? A low humming echoed throughout the crater getting steadily louder…something was lowering, closing in just above him. Looking up Kai saw his worst fear above him grinning madly.

"Nice try, Kai, you may have destroyed our base but you can never destroy us."

Boris cackled madly as the helicopter rose in the air, disappearing through the still descending smoke and dust.

He'd failed. After all he'd done, he'd failed. Kai knelt there in shock taking it all in. Angel was gone, Boris and Voltaire had survived and he alone bore the scars to show for it. What now? How could he go on without her? The emotions he had never showed before were over-powering him. The stress of his mind, the pain of his still bleeding wounds, and the exhaustion of his abused body finally could handle no more. At first he started feeling strangely dizzy, his vision became clouded. In the background he heard a distant humming again, but before he could even think to look back his world went black and he could but hear shouting in the seeming distance before all fell into a deafening silence.

Tala and Jess sat anxiously on the edge of their seats in the helicopter. It had been two days since Kai and Angel had disappeared and jess had been frantic. She knew something was wrong and when neither angel or kai had turned up she had immediately phoned Mr. Dickinson. Now the blade breakers as well as she and Tala had all split up into 3 helicopters and were searching the area…all seemingly without hope. Tears began to well up in Jess eyes as they flew over mile after mile without any sign of them. What had happened to them? Were they okay? Were they dead? Had they been captured? What! Unable to contain her worry any longer Jess started letting the tears falls silently down her cheeks. Ever since they had gotten into the aircraft Tala had been silent. What had happened to Kai? He knew Voltaire and Boris were around…could they have kidnapped him? Or worse….killed him? A soft sniffling sound broke Tala from his own worry- some thoughts as he turned to see tears falling heavily from jess' eyes.

"Hey," he began softly wiping away her tears, " what's wrong?"

"What if their dead!"

"Don't think that…Im sure their alive."

"How can you be so certain? I mean we haven't heard from them in two days and we can find no trace of them. Its almost as if they never existed."

Tala brought her into a firm hug letting her cry into his shirt,

"Listen to me Jess, everything will be just fine. You'll see. We'll find them. I promise. We'll figure out what's happened. Okay?"

Jess nodded her head against his chest trying to calm herself down while Tala did his best to soothe her . Suddenly the helicopter swerved to the left throwing Jess against Tala as they hit the side of the helicopter hard.

"You alrgiht?" Talal asked hurriedly.

Jess nodded as Tala helped her back onto the seat before yelling up to the pilot.

"What happened!"

"There was another helicopter, nearly ran straight through us."

"What?" Tala wondered aloud peering back through the windows to see the retreating form of a helicopter. Instantly he recognized it as his blood ran cold,

"did you see where it came from."

"Over there in that crater-like hole."

"Get us there now!"

"Tala whats going on?" Jess asked timidly.

"That was a Biovolt Helicopter."

Angel gasped in disbelief and fear, " do you think they have Angel and Kai?"

"I dunno….but were about to find out."

The Helicopter was now flying slowly over the massive crater as Angel and Tala strained to see through the dust and smoke. Yet to their dismay, so far, they had seen nothing. The helicopter was just about to pull back when a small trace of blue caught Tala's eye. He instantly focused as much as he could where he had seen it, straining to look through the smoke hiding the object form his view till finally….he saw it. There kneeling amongst the destruction was Kai.

"Kai!" Tala screamed, " lower it! Theres Kai!"

Quickly the Helicopter lowered itself as Tala threw open the side door in apprehension still screaming Kai's name. yet is was as if he couldn't hear him. 12 feet from lowering far enough to the rubble for Tala to get out, Kai suddenly collapsed.

"No Kai!" With that Tala jumped and within seconds was at his fallen friends side.

"Kai, coem on wake up." Tala pleaded as he turned his friend over only to gasp in anger and shock at all the wounds and blood., "What did they do to you."

The helicopter had finally lowered so picking Kai up, with some difficulty Tala carried him over putting him in the helicopter.

"do you see Angel?" Jess asked anxiously.

Tala shook his head dejectedly before turning to Kai.

"Kai wake up, can you hear me, Kai."Tala tried to wake him, he shook him he called out to him till finally Kai came weakly to.

"Kai! Where's Angel?"

"Tala?"

"Yes, now Where's Angel."

Tears formed in Kai's halfway opened eyes as his breath lodged in his throat,

"She's dead" Kai choked out.

"No!" JEss cried in shock. She couldn't be dead. Not Angel. No.

"Are you sure." Tala questioned hoping Kai was just delusional.

"Yes." Kai whimpered with difficulty but before he could be questioned anymore Kai was unconscious and nothing would bring him back again.

Not knowing what else to do Tala pulled Jess into a comforting hug as he silently signaled the pilot to return, ordering all to hers to do the same. With Kai laying hurt and unconscious on the floor and Jess crying her eyes out on his chest he didn't know what to do. What would they do now? Would things ever be the same again for Jess…would Kai ever get over this. The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur… from the blade breakers shock at seeing Kai to their hearts breaking at the word of Angel death. Nothing slowed down even as they rushed Kai to the hospital and waited for hours on end to hear what was to befall their friend. Time seemed to almost not exist any longer…the shock, anger, and loss was too much for all of them as they sat waiting…wondering…grieving. Kai had been in critical care for 6 hours already and still not one word had passed between any of the blade breakers. Mariah sat still quietly sobbing into Ray's shirt as did Jess while the others sat staring off into to space not able to comprehend this knew reality. Finally the steady tapping of the doctors footsteps echoed through the long, empty hallways as he approached. He wasn't shocked when none stood, or rushed to him instead all simply looked up at him praying that no more pain would be added to their load of grief. For a moment all looked at each other in silence before Tala finally spoke the question they all wondered.

"How is he?"

"He's stable now. Though I must tell you he was in quite bad shape, yet we stopped his internal bleeding as well as bandaged his wounds. Thought right now I think his most life threatening wound is his emotional trauma. We did find traces of a strange drug in his system but it doesn't seem to be affecting him at all so we wont worry about that. He should be able to leave tomorrow as long as he has a few months of rest to recover."

"Is he awake right now?"

"Yes, but I'd advise you all to see him tomorrow when you pick him up. I think he needs to be alone right now to rest an dcope with some of this."

All nodded in agreement before sluggishly standing to their feet and stumbling dumbly out to the cars Mr. Dickenson had sent for them. It all seemed unreal to them as they traveled home. If only it were.

All night Kai lay awake in his dark and lonely hospital room, thinking. How could he have doen that? How could he have killed her? The one person who brought light to his world…the one person who had actually seen and loved him for who he was. The one who could strangely make him smile and was starting to get through his defenses…to free him from his own fortifications…but she was gone. How! Why? Why did she have to die? Why did he have to kill her? Why didn't he stop himself…stop the drug… he should've been able to. Tears for the first time in his entire life were falling for Angel. The Angel that was no more. This was all his fault. He knew she loved him…fro reasons he always wondered…she was everything to him. Its strange how close one becomes to someone without realizing it. Throughout the night he recalled every happy moment spent in her presence…the warmth of her touch…the gentleness of her voice…the spark in her eyes…the determinaton and even playfulness of her personality…everything he had lost …all because of him.

Groggily, two weary eyes opened in the darkness, the fiery green depths straining to focus on her surroundings. A loud humming noise filled her ears, deafening her, as pain coursed through her entire body making her nearly immobile.

"So our little fighter finally awakes." cackled a cold smooth voice.

With great difficulty Angel craned her head to see who it had spoken though as soon as her vision had focused she'd wished she couldn't see at all…There grinning down at her sat Boris and Voltaire.

"Where am I" Angel asked wearily not abel to quite figure out where she was.

"About 80 miles outside of Russia."

"Where's Kai."

"Oh I wouldn't count on him coming for you, little one."

"And why exactly is that." Angel snarled.

"Because young Kai is convinced that you are dead."

"Impossible, Kai would never believe a lie like that. Especially one from the likes of you."

"How naïve you are…little one, he is convinced your dead because he's convinced he killed you."

"What! No! He'd never do that none the less believe it."

"Lets just say the memory is a very fragile thing. Easily rewritten."

Angel glared at them in anger, pain, and above all shock. If Kai didn't come for her…who would?

"face it, little one, your ours now…and no one will ever save you…because in all reality…you don't exist."

The Shock and fear hit angel like a hammer as Boris injected her with some sort of sedative again. And once again, she was banished to the darkness of her nightmares.

A week had passed since Angel's death and Kai had never been more distant. He never left his room which was always dark, he never spoke atleast never in sentences, and he virtually was never seen. Of all the people affected by Angels death he was perhaps the worst. Jess still grieved but Tala was with her almost every time a tear fell from her eyes...but for Kai...he cried himself to sleep in the cold lonesome confines of his room dreaming that Angel came back and was there with him...telling him it was alright...it wasnt his fault. But she wasnt. It was a cool overcast day when Kai stepped out of his room, out into the gloominess that oculd never match the overcast darkness of his heart. He felt like he didnt even have a heart anymore, it was more than shattered, more thab broken it had all but disappeared from inside him and what pieces remained were dead and cold...lifeless. Slowly he trudged alone toward the cemetary where he and Angel had first started planning that fatal mission. The funeral was today...the funeral fro an empty grave to match Kai's empty breast. He couldnt tell you what was said, or how long it lasted for the whole time he could but stare dumbly at the cold stoen slab before him. All he knew is that all were there when he arrived and by the time he actually remembered where he was all but alone...Jess and Tala remained. A few moments later they too turned to leave when jess suddenly halted beside Kai motioning for Tala to go on ahead. For a while she simply stared at him, but what Kai didnt even seem to acknowledge her...all he saw was the cold and empty stone bearing his love's name...his love who would never come back again.

"She loved you, you know." Jess started softly, not sure if he was listening or not, " She really loved you. And if i ever knew a thing a bout Angel, i know this above all...she still does and always will."

"she's dead" Kai spoke in a monotone yet broken tone.

"Death cannot stop love Kai, all it can do is delay it for awhile." /jess gave hima small smile before walking on to join Tala at the cemetary gate leaving kai alone to think.

No matte rhow hard he tried he couldnt put into words or thoughts the emotions that ran through him as he stood there. It was as if time had stopped and all the world held its breath as he stood fixated staring dumbly at a simple name carved on a rock. His mind and heart flooded with pain, guilt, and loss...he was empty and cold and more lonesome than he had ever felt before.No matter how he tried to express it his mind always came back to one thing...one poem that somehow seemed to make complete sense to him for the first time. As if in a dream he spoke his voice slow and monotone, broken beyond feeling,

"**Break, break, break,  
On thy cold gray stones, O Sea!  
And I would that my tongue could utter  
The thoughts that arise in me. **

**O, well for the fisherman's boy,  
That he shouts with his sister at play!  
O, well for the sailor lad,  
That he sings in his boat on the bay! **

**And the stately ships go on  
To their haven under the hill;  
But O for the touch of a vanished hand,  
And the sound of a voice that is still! **

**Break, break, break,  
At the foot of thy crags, O Sea!  
But the tender grace of a day that is dead  
Will never come back to me."**

In silence Kai drew in a breath taking one last glance at the cold gray stone before turning and with empty stride set off for his room wondering if he'd ever feel alright again...

she is my inspiration  
she is my destination  
and i want her, to hold my heart in her hands  
and she is the one, that holds my life in her heart  
right from the start

when will i see her again  
when will i see her

she is the one who brings life to my heart  
but i find myself in doubt  
thinking all this is my fault  
but i know that she loves me but i always questioned  
why  
and she thinks that love comes from the stars  
but i know she's right but i, i need her  
she's mine, all i need is what i need

when will i see her again  
when will i see her

(chorus)  
she, she's a lot things  
she, she's my everything

Ok well that was the last chapter without the sequel...least i think so. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and stuck with this story even though its taken me months to finish. Im prolly gonna get milled for my ending here but that leads me to my next question...doyou guys want me to do a follow up sequel? It may take awhile but hopefully not aslong so yeah if u want it letme know. So yeah tell me what you think and by the way the poem "Break,Break, Break," is a poem by Tennyson and the song "She" is by Radial Angel Awesome song too so yeah review and tell me what you think. Later andhope you guys werent too dissapointed with me. Later and Peace out.

LightInTheDarkTempest


End file.
